<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boy meets Los Noches by ostrichriderforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118593">Boy meets Los Noches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostrichriderforever/pseuds/ostrichriderforever'>ostrichriderforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aizen Sousuke Being Aizen Sousuke, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Babysitting, Body Horror, Body Modification, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Flashbacks, Hollows (Bleach), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Near Death Experiences, Origin Story, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostrichriderforever/pseuds/ostrichriderforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a tale of a poor soul of a green-eyed boy, left to the wolves of Las Noches. (remake of I'm a human, so why don't you kill me) an AU fanfic centered around Human! Ulquiorra (M rating because of the final chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tia Harribel &amp; Coyote Starrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Szayelaporro couldn't help but smile at the peace and serenity of his lab. All day, he'd been able to delve in his one true passion, experimentation. He'd successfully completed 3 transmutations, 14 new serums and 55 new thesis, he could start researching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"*Haaah* perhaps mixing nitrate-chloride will give the Adjunchas chameleon-like qualities. Thus, allowing it to become a top tier predator within the Menos Forest and possibly Las Noches?" he thought out loud to himself. "Hmm, perhaps I could utilize some of the many servants we have running around…see how they squirm and distraughtly fight for their pitiful existence." A manic smile adorned his face at the thought of said people's suffering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sounds like some cool shit."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Szayelaporro slowly turned around, praying to Aizen said person wasn't in his lab. But, much to his horror it was Grimmjow. The smile instantly whipped from his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing here!?" the pink haired scientist screeched like a banshee. Sweat gathered upon his brow, already visualizing the damage this "bull" could do to his "china shop".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Got bored," Grimmjow said as he poked the various bubbling test tubes and beakers, not fazed as the glass started to shake a little violently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you're bored," the octava said as he slapped Grimmjow's fingers away from the precious/ delicate equipment, "Go battle Nnoitra or something! This is a LAB, not some Fun Land for you to fiddle and tinker with anything you like! I've got many dangerous chemical and experiments within this room, which are delicate as glass figurines! Hence, the reason I've set many security measures preventing ignoramuses like you from weaseling in her to- DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Szayelaporro scrambled to wrench the highly unstable, homemade nuke from Grimmjow's paws.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can't. The dick is too "busy" to spar but, probably passed out in his own vomit or some fat arrancar's sagging tities. And don't suggest anyone else, I've tried! Plus you're not really doing anything," he said, waving his hand at the work station, "don't you have ANYTHING!?" He put a face that was more fitting a moody toddler than a dangerous Espada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-"Szayelaporro began only to stop instantly. Remembering the many times Grimmjow had received "no" as an answer, all of which resulted in destruction, death or both.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Think….think…</em>
  <em> his golden eyes scanned his laboratory, looking for something to placate the Blue haired ruffian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh! How…about you…take…these?" He held out a box of harmless vials, which were equivalent to colored water. " I have no use for these useless- I mean super, duper awesome potions, which have tons of…kooky possibilities!" he finished weakly, knowing he's a ridiculously bad liar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"… Kooky possibilities, huh?" Grimmjow took the box, scratching his chin in contemplation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh thank Aizen!</em>
  <em> "Yep! The possibilities are endless, now get out and experiment!" he said as he pushed the Sixth espada out of his lab.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SLAM!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scientist let out a sigh of relief, glad to escape eminent disaster. Not knowing he, the perfect being, had made a horrid mistake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmmm…Phoenix? Sounds like some red-headed stripper." Grimmjow walked down one of the many corridors, having tossed the useless potions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fag thinks I can't smell the difference! The bitch's got balls.</em>
  <em> Grimmjow couldn't help but, be peeved at the pink haired scientist for undermining his abilities and brains.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because of that, Grimmjow was out and about looking for the best possible way to cause a disaster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmmm…maybe I could pour this on in the laundry? No, not effective. Maybe…</em>
  <em> his eyes landed on Ulquiorra. The perfect blow!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He handles just about everything Aizen requires, meaning removing him is equivalent to chopping off his hand! He's also an albino, depressing sack of dicks that's seen as perfect in every way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saw the Cuatro sit down and ask for a coffee, the servant readily past by him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything's coming up Grimmjow!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before the servant could deliver the steaming cup o Joe, he grabbed it by its ponytail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't scream or you die," he waited to receive a nod before continuing," you're going to give this to him. No question asked. And acting like nothing happened." Grimmjow said as he poured Phoenix into the coffee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now, if he suspects something and doesn't drink it…well, you don't want to know what'll happen." He released the frightened arrancar, which quickly followed out its new orders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Although it took what seemed a millennium, bat boy drank the coffee! Grimmjow couldn't stop his happy dance, not caring if the vial did absolutely nothing, just knowing the Fourth had fallen for his plan was enough payment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, we wait for the shitstorm to hit and may it hit hard!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grimmjow turned around and head off to see whether Nnoitra was coherent enough for a fist fight.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Ulquiorra quickly walked down the halls, feeling as if a nuke had been dropped in his lower intestines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What could possibly be wrong? I haven't changed anything within my retinue nor anything in my diet…or have I? </em>
  <em>Ulquiorra quickly braced himself with one of the many columns lining the hallway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With every step his eyes were getting heavier and heavier, til he could barely hold his lid open for several seconds at a time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon the usually high-strung Espada was slouched against the wall, dazed and confused like a stoned college kid. His thought running rapid in his head, which seemed to have become more crowded than a Japanese Subway train.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M-m-may…be oNe Nap wOuLd Be…O…k?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His thoughts were becoming slushy and his voice sounded warped beyond recognition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before he knew what was what, he was out like a light.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Gin let out a sigh of complete and utter boredom, as he toyed with the halls of the castle for what seemed the millionth time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aizen's busy…Tosen's blander than watching paint dry…Stark's asleep…Nnoitra's unconscious…Grimmjow's in the infirmary…Harribel won't react to any of my jokes…Yammy's too easy…Zommari and AA freak </em>
  <em>
    <strong>me</strong>
  </em>
  <em> out…and Ulquiorra's passed out and shrinking…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gin stopped flipping through the survallence cameras long enough for his in to process his sentence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ulquiorra's shrinking?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cut back to camera 4 and leaned in extremely close to the screen, going as far as to open his eyes for once. But, no he was mistaken. Ulquiorra wasn't shrinking he was-!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Providing me with the greatest opportunity for fun possible." The fox-faced captain said with an impossibly big grin upon his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm…how to handle this? Be responsible and take care of a fallen comrade? Or have fun? Be a good, and caring general…on the other hand, I could've fun?" Gin held his hands in a scale fashion, tilting each hand up and down. Weighing each options consequences, merits and net profit (?) til he finally decided.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grabbed the surveillance room mic and did what any rational being would do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Hello, kitchen? I'm going to need ya'll to whip up a cake! Yes, a cake...how big? Enough for all the Espada...every flavor…Great, bye-bye!" *click*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now…let go get the belle of the ball!" Gin said, as he went to collect Ulquiorra. The man so happy he skipped the whole way.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Why the fuck are we having a meeting so late?!" Nnoitra sat down with an angry plunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, not to be disrespectful and what not but, what's the deal Aizen-sama?" Stark said as he tried staying up, his eye rubbing doing nothing in de-blurring his vision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Patience my espada. All shall be revealed to us by Gin." Aizen said calmly, secretly peeved at being left in the dark about whatever going on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great…that fucker could be up to anything! Cakes here as an apology for some shit he did in the past…cake has to be code for something!" Grimmjow said as he slid his chair further away from the giant pastry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Glad to see ya'll came!" Gin said as he arrived, the arm he held behind his back seemed to have a mind of its own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gin, I know you're…an eccentric person but, please tell me you have a valid reason for impeding upon our sleep?" Aizen said as his reishi rose proportionally, basically screaming," If not, your ass is dead."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aizen-sama, I'd be careful…we wouldn't want to hurt the lil' guy, would we?" he said side stepping to reveal a boy with emerald-green eyes.</em>
</p><p>To Be Continued….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions and threats: perfect combo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warning: foul language and derogatory terminology I do not agree with...it's all what I think the characters would say and act like.</strong>
</p><p>****=flash backs</p><p>italics =thought</p><hr/><p>All eyes honed in on the anomaly that Gin was dragging behind him.</p><p>It was a young boy with large, innocent, emerald green eyes that shown only terror and confusion, which would be understandable seeing as he was surrounded by 12 very imposing unknown figures, one dragging him into possible certain doom.</p><p>The boy looked absolutely comical as his clothes blanketed his body, looking like a child playing dress up with his father's clothing. The boy attempting and failing to break Gin's iron grip upon his wrist, digging his socked feet across the white floor having lost his sandals along his march towards certain doom (well, more like drag towards doom). One hand holding up his hakama while his top's unzipped collar showing he was missing his iconic hollow hole at the base of his throat. His messy, short, midnight black hair was speckled with white dust and bone fragments where his half helmet formerly resided.</p><p>The boy's alabaster skin seemed to ashen to a sickly white the closer they got towards the table till he resembled his formerself's complection with a tint of green, his thick eyebrows scrunched up as he began to nervously sweat. Gin, savoring both party's reactions plunked the young boy in the seat beside Stark, making sure to scooch his chair a bit closer to Aizen, whom still had yet to say a word upon the situation.</p><p>Now seated the boy's trembling became more apparent as he seemed to scrunch up, trying to be as small as possible. A resounding gasp seemed to echo in the meeting room as the boy's jacket slunk down revealing on his left pec was a faded gothic four. The tattoo's appearance only seemed to further stress the awkward situation.</p><p>"I'd like to introduce y'all to my new bestie, Ulqui-kun!" Gin said as he smushed the terrified teen towards himt, his cheek resting on his head as Ulquiorra was pressed against his chest.</p><p>"Lil' guy was adamant on mee-"Gin. Tousen. Follow me, we have much to talk about. Our "guest" is not to be harmed in anyway until I return with my decision." Aizen said,interrupting Gin midjoke his voice supremely calm, despite what was taken place right before him.</p><p>The two second in command followed after their curly-haired dictator after Aizen had given Ulquiorra a smile and a pat on his head. Both actions doing all but reassure the terrified boy.</p><p>The klack of the three general's waraji echoed through the utterly silent room the only thing louder being the door closing behind them, sealing the human boy's fate. Gin mockingly blew him a kiss like a mother leaving their child at school, instead of with bloodthirsty soul-eating monsters.</p><p>The room was so silent one could've clearly heard a grain of sand hit the floor.</p><p>…</p><p>"GAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" Grimmjow cackled loudly, his fist banging on the table so aggressively while one hand combed through his hair, grasping sky-blue strains as he laid his head on the tabletop gasping for air.</p><p>"This is...interesting to say in the least." stark slowly drawled out, glancing at the boy who had taken to making sure he was the furthest away from the still cackling blue haired maniac, while still remaining seated.</p><p>"So, this is your doing Szayelaporro?" Harribel's cool voice stated trying to blocking out Grimmjow's neverending continual laughter in the background.</p><p>"Me?!" the Octava Espada said shocked the bizarre occurrence was his fault, despite knowing this was the result of one of his millions experimentations.</p><p>"Well, duh! Who else has scientific shit that'll do that? Cause it ain't any of the other dumbasses here?" Nnoitra said not removing his gaze from Ulquiorra, his sneer sharpening at the weak creature the fourth had been rendered to.</p><p>"Wait, that's Ulquiorra?" Yammy dumbly said, flicking the bugger he'd been picking at the wall behind him.</p><p>"No, lardass it's Tousen's long lost, albino bastard son. OF COURSE THAT'S ULQUIORRA! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SHUT THE FUCK UP SEXTA!" Nnoitra snapped, muttering about inbreeding and Aizen's choice in warriors being worse than that of a woman's.</p><p>"I didn't do it! I was in my laboratory all day, knee deep in the perfection of a new formula to make me more perfect than I am already! Hell, the only time I took a break was when...GRIMMJOW WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE FROM MY LAB?!" Szayelaporro screeched as he finished connecting the dots in the mystery of who'd done it.</p><p>"I- HAHA! I...I took one of the bottles of your shelf while leaving after you tried duping me with dud potions! If I wanted colored water I would've played with my own piss, yah pink fag!" Grimmjow said, flipping off the four-eyed man, "But DAMN! I didn't think it'd have such an effect on the almighty fourth! I mean, LOOK AT HIM!" Grimmjow jabbed his finger in the fourth's face, "he's so...so weak and scrawny! Like damn! I've heard of anorexic but, this is just too much! Kid looks like he's close to pissing himself in fear any moment now!"</p><p>"Yeah, he does look like a subservient lil' bitch...well, more so now than he originally did. I'm going to enjoy being the fourth after I be-head your snow-white ass!" Nnoitra began reaching for his weapon, eyes locked on the trembling boy.</p><p>"Aizen-sama, stated so beautifully we are not to harm our "guest". How about you act worthy of your position in power and think before acting." Zommari said, his eyes closed in meditation.</p><p>"The hell you just say, asshole?! I could murder you on the spot Septima! Don't think I won't!" the barbaric Fifth threatened.</p><p>"What does this mean for all those assignments and extra duties Ulquiorra originally held because I'm not wasting my time or my fracción on Aizen's needs...being the king as we all know." the Baraggan said to noone in particular.</p><p>"Better question being did that potion leave the drinker mute? Perhaps the Fourth would chime in, give us some insight on how you became like this Ulquiorra?" Harribel said in a gentler tone, hoping to calm the boy a bit as his heartbeat had gotten so loud it was audible to her ears.</p><p>All eyes shot back to Ulquiorra, the timid creature flinching at the 16 eyes honed on him. The boy slugglishy processing the words, blinking in what seems the first time since enter the room, yet still looking like a terrified fawn.</p><p>"U...um...I-I-I...I'm sorry! I r-really don't know or understand what's going on!" a not soprano yet not the usual heavy baritone voice rang out from Ulquiorra. Whom took to looking at the marble countertop of the desk, not able to look anyone of them in their eyes. "I...I just appeared here! I didn't mean to! Please believe me miss...miss...What's your name?"</p><p>The room once again became deathly quiet, the Espada shooting each other glances having a silent conversation unbeknownst to the human boy. Ulquiorra continued glancing at the table, too self conscious and scared to see their pointed stares. Ulquiorra couldn't help thinking back on how this all began, how in just a few minutes his life had been uprooted.</p><hr/><p>My eyes open to find I'm no longer in my AP Math class, listening to the teacher drone on and on about imaginary numbers and how important the concept is for the one or two jobs that actually use said calculations. No, Instead I'm in a completely stark white hallway with every few feet (or so) an archway. I tilt my head left and right, my head throbbing with what must be a migraine.</p><p>
  <strong>CRASH!</strong>
</p><p>I whip my head to and fro looking for who caused the sudden commotion only to find it wasn't someone, but something. Looking down to my left I saw the sound had stemmed from some shogun-like skeletal, helmet hitting the floor and smashing into literally dust. The pieces disintegrating in my hand no matter how light the touch was, making any attempt at gathering the pieces futile.</p><p>After a long debate of back and forth, weighing the various pros and cons or either staying where I am or investigating the strange catacombs I'd been randomly and spontaneously dumped in. The later choice ultimately wins and I'm off to get some semblance of where the hell I could be.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Okay. have I been down this hallway or...no, this had to be new, right? Who the hell makes everything the same shade of fucking white!</em>
</p><p>I grip my hair in frustration as when I turn the corner I see the sandal I'd dropped earlier.</p><p>"I've gone in a circle, haven't I?" I mummer while dragging my hands down my face in pure frustration, as I stomp over to the piece of footwear, almost face planting for the 17th consecutive time because of my stupid oversized clothes.</p><p>"GRRRRAAAH!" I hurl the shoe down the hall before slumping down, my forehead resting upon my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs, letting the true gravity of the situation sunk in.</p><p>
  <em>I'm tired. I haven't a single clue where I am and I just want to go home.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Clack...clack...clack</strong>
</p><p>A sudden chill ran up my spine at the sound of sudden footsteps, feeling like my day was going to go from bad to worst in T-minus 5...4...3...2…</p><p>"Well hello there, lil' guy. What're you doing out here, all alone?"</p><p>My blood runs cold from just hearing the mysterious yet friendly voice for some inane reason, my head refusing to turn toward whomever was trying to talk to me despite my brain commanding it to. I whip my body around superfast, hoping to catch the stranger off guard...only to find no one's there.</p><p>"Wow. a lil' jumpy aren't we now? You'd better calm down, unless you want to attract some more "friends", you lil' faucet of reiryoku, you."</p><p>I slowly turn to come face to face with a fox-faced man doned all in white smiling at me so hard his eyes were slits. Alarm bells spring to life in my mind, blaring loud and clear that this is a person I should stay as far away from as possible.</p><p>"Ahhh, what's wrong? Are ya' sick? Sore throat makin' you unable to talk to your good ol' pal, Gin Ichimaru? Well, shucks…" the silver haired man, whom apparently is named Gin, said with a pout.</p><p>Before I can even open my mouth to speak he's was yanking me to my feet, an iron grasp upon my wrist as he drags me down the hallway, "I know! I'll take ya' to see Pinky, our handy dandy doctor, won't that be fun? In fact! Let's go meet the whole gang while we're at it? they're quite the welcoming bunch, if I do say so myself!" Gin says in a sort of singsong way, picking up the pace despite me already struggling to keep up.</p><p>
  <strong>~Moments later~</strong>
</p><p>He skids to a halt in front of two gigantic white doors, that looked to weigh a thousand pounds each yet Gin flings them open like they're made of paper.</p><p>"<em>Something tells me he isn't human…"</em></p><p>Before I can object he's dragging me into some room that appears to be for meetings or briefings, in it are 12 very imposing figures staring right at me.</p><p>Despite being completely different in looks size and generally demeanors, they had to be related or "batting for the same team" as they are all sporting the same white clothing and some sort of bone-like feature upon their bodies. Well, at least 5 of them were from what I could see.</p><p>The first one to catch my attention was a muscular man with blue hair that was the color of blueberry cotton candy, the type you get at the carnival. Glued to the right side of his jaw was a bone fragment that looked to be made of the same substance of that helmet I broke, right before being brought to this room of death. A constant storm of rage seemed to boil in his sky blue eyes as he furrowed his brow trying to understand exactly what he was looking at as he stared at me.</p><p>To the left of him was what looked to be a punk rocker turn Buddhist or something along the lines of that as his white Mohawk and piercings seemed to imply he had a dark side before finding the cult that seems to control this white Hell.</p><p>Besides him had to be the man Gin was talking about as he had the brightest pink hair I'd ever seen! That paired with some glasses, making him look the most like a doctor out of the whole lot of them. Like the others he had an expression of surprise yet in it was a tinge of guilt like this was his doing somehow.</p><p>Next to Pinky was the eldest of the whole group, upon his face a bushy Yosemite Sam, white mustache and thick white eyebrows. The most noticeable feature being the thick scars running over his wrinkled face from what I could see as the man instantly turned back towards the table. Supposedly to say that he didn't deem me worthy of his glance let alone his consideration.</p><p>At the end of the table was a mammoth of a man picking his nose with his pinky as he rested his elbow on the table. Strangely, the oddest thing about the dude wasn't his size or the the bone piece running along his jaw; no, it was what looked to be a hole in the center of the sternum! In fact, the angry bluenette had a similar thing except in the center of his torso!</p><p>
  <em>I think I'm going to be sick...</em>
</p><p>To the side of him was what looked like a human Pez dispenser hybrid dressed in Mozart like clothing. That would sum up whatever or whomever I was looking at.</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to know what's behind that mask...helmet...thing.</em>
</p><p>Well, it's a good thing to know they're not sexist as I saw a beautiful caramel-skinned, blonde woman with chilling eyes. Wearing quite the oddly designed top which barely covered her well endowedness. I felt my cheeks redden as I struggled to direct my gaze towards the other occupants in the room. (So, Sue me I'm a normal teen boy!)</p><p>Beside her was a gangly mantis-looking man with leery eyes or eye seeing as he was wearing an eyepatch. Who seem to have a fetish for cutlery as his clothing look to be the costume for a mascot that's a spoon. it was so comical I could almost laugh but his whole demeanor screamed "laugh and you died."</p><p>Though that scary demeanor sorta wilted due to who he was sitting by. Out of all them, he seemed like the most approachable one or the most likely to not attack me at any second. Looking like the typical stoner in college or some sort of surfer.</p><p>Despite all the danger and animosity radiating off these individuals was dwarfed...no, swallowed by the aura radiating from the thing sitting at the head of the table. If perfection or nightmare was made in the mold of a man, you'd get whomever sat in that throne. The man hadn't done anything yet, his presence was poison that screamed treachery and manipulation was the only game he played, the pawns people's lives and dreams, and he played to win no matter what the cost. Such a flawless exterior, yet a disgustingly twisted and sullied interior. He wasn't a wolf in sheep's clothing no...he was a dragon in sheep's' clothing.</p><p>I physically and mentally freeze up, to terrified to move and seeing the wide grin upon Gin's face, he knew exactly what I was feeling and he was loving it. That's all I remember up until the blond haired, high-collared woman addressed me, my mind and body shutting down as fear finally drowned it.</p><p>Something I've always struggled with as since I was born. Too much of something and *BANG!* off to la la Land...well, that's what the doctors said. <em>I needed to get out of here! Find a safe, quiet space! Shit! What did I say...I rather have them speaking then all these knowing looks.</em></p><p>I can feel another spell coming as the silence stretched longer in the previously deafeningly loud room and the longer knowing glances switched back and forth between his captors.</p><p>"Can I please go home!" I blurt out (or squeak out is more like it)</p><p>"But, you are home, Ulquiorra." a calm voice rung out, I feel my heart sink into my stomach, the feeling getting stronger as I feel their leader seamlessly scoop me up. Only to sit down with me now on his lap like Santa. "Tell me Ulquiorra, what do you remember? Do you know where you are? Who we are?" Aizen said smoothly,</p><p>"Ah...no wonder you're so scared. I'll leave it to them to explain all this" Aizen chuckled as Ulquiorra flinched a bit.</p><p>"But, know you're perfectly safe and will remain that way until this "mishap" is fixed. I've made my final decision upon this and seeing as you're too much of an asset as a subordinate and warrior...in your "normal" form. That being said, I'm leaving you as the Fourth Espada, that's final but, some like to disregard my orders" he said this as his eyes shot to the Blue-haired ruffian and spoon, " I'll leave you in the capable hands of some selected servants I ma-"</p><p>"Uh, Aizen-sama? May I make a suggestion or minor tweak to the original plan?" Gin said, dangerously interrupting Aizen, Ulquiorra felt his chest strain as a sudden spike in pressure seemed to happen.</p><p>"Yes...Ichimaru? What, would you like to suggest?"</p><p>"Well, I think instead of some lousy Arrancar we leave him with the ever capable Espada? They'd perfectly guard em' and I believe they all share some blame in this current coinkydink were in, right? And this would strengthen the family bond we have in our lil' home with a shared responsibility. If one of em' fails...well they all fail." Gin said as he leaned over the table making a sweeping motion towards the 9 Arrancars, " You reap what you sow."</p><p>"...this is why I pick you and Tousen, Gin. Always bettering my plans when I least expect it. Yes, I agree. Szayelaporro, your one and only objective now is getting Ulquiorra back to normal, while the rest of you will make sure Ulquiorra is safe and well while he's in this condition, making sure his needs are met...or else."</p><p>"Wait! Sir, not to question your judgement in any way but, are...are we babysitting him? Like...feed and whatever else humans need or do?" Stark braved, though already having a idea what the answer was.</p><p>"Ooooh! That's even better! Thanks Starkey, I'll make sure to tell any and all servants all his needs are you guy's responsibility." Gin pulled a cookbook out of nowhere from his sleeve and slid it in front of the baffled Primavera, while the other 8 glared at him.</p><p>"Thank you, Gin. Now, being the fair god I am, I'll let you all decide upon the order of responsibility. I must now find substitutes for the many tasks delegated to my Cuatra Espada." Aizen said as He plunked Ulquiorra down on his throne, another ruffleing of his hair before disappearing, Tosen close behind him.</p><p>"Uncle Gin has to go, but you all understand that if you fail, you won't be demoted, you'll be humiliated and executed...painfully." Gins eyes opened, causing all the Espada to cringe in fear, "take care of my precious Ulqui-kun! TOOTLES!" Gin ruffled Ulquiorra's hair aggressively before picking him up and placing him in the center of table, like a human centerpiece.</p><p>
  <strong>*slam*</strong>
</p><p>All was silent again, none really knowing what to say or even do. After what seemed like a millennium the silence was interrupted by Stark looking through the cook book gifted to him,</p><p>"Wait...the hell is water?</p><p><em>We're going to die</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued….</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Starrk steps up to the plate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>italics= thoughts</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>bold=flashback</strong>
</p><p><strong><em>bold/italized</em></strong>= <em><strong>dream</strong></em></p><hr/><p>Well, at least he'll be well rested...right?</p><p>Starrk for the first time since coming under Aizen's command felt self-conscience. His face flushing a bit as everyone blatantly stared at them, no one even making the tiniest bit of effort to hide it but he couldn't really blame them. Seeing as there was an unconscious human boy in three sizes too big clothing carried bridal-style in one of their top 10...well 9 now, general's arms.</p><p>Hah...you'd think Aizen was doing this for shits and giggles.</p><p>Starrk thought dragged back to the disastrous impromptu planning session</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>"Sooo...what...what do we do?" I said, scratching my head as this book continued to confuse me, occasionally glancing up from the book to Ulquiorra, whom still sat frozen in the center of the table like a dog in a show.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hmph! Aizen thinks I'm just going to roll over and take care of this meal on legs? I won't waste my time watching that," Barragan said jabbing a finger at Ulquiorra," I'm the Segunda Espada and the King of Hueco Mundo, I don't and won't babysit."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Get over it, drop him off with that fugly tranny, Charlotte, he'd love to watch him. Hell Tesla going to be watching him while I fuck some bitches, right Harribel?" Nnoitra loudly cussed as Harribel slammed a fist into his gut.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Lord Aizen's specifically said we are to watch Ulquiorra-sa...Ulquiorra-kun and hence that's what we shall do. If he wills it then we shall do it!" Zommari said with absolution.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Fuck that! Grimmjow's the blue-haired fuck up that caused this! He should do it!" Yammy, gruffly said, resuming his disgusting nose picking.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"The fuck you say, Decima? You're just pissed you can't follow Ulquiwhora around trying to jump his dick when we all know he only tolerates you because Aizen says so! Hell, you should thank me! Now, you finally have him looking to you for help and can command him to do your will. Fuck the kid's so weak you could make him suck your dick for protection, ain't that right pretty lips." Grimmjow said as he leaned closer to Ulquiorra, the poor kid's cheeks burning a cheery red as he frantically fiddled with his oversized jacket.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Grimmjow, must you prove how much of a degenerate you are to the kid, besides if anyone wanted to jump Ulquiorra's white ass it's you." Szayelaporro murmured, his elegant fingers massaging his forehead.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"The fuck you just say, Szayelaporro!?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Here we go again…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Just saying you constant demands for him to fight you? to whip out his sword? For him to finally exert himself and push himself when "fighting" you " Szayelaporro said making air quotation with his hands when saying fight.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Grimmjow's chair was flung backwards, so forcefully the chair became embedded in the back wall. "take that back before I blast your heavily fisted ass to a new hell, you fuscia-haired glasses wearing buttfucker!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His body vibrating as he raised his reiatsu as high as his anger was.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"CALM YOUR ASS DOWN, SEXTA! You've screwed us over enough already with Ulquiorra! You're not killing the only one to fix your bullshit!" Nnoitra said as his chair went flying also, his palms imprinted in the now cracking table with how hard he'd pushed himself to his feet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"how could you not make a antidote, aren't you "perfect"?" Barragan said harshly</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm hungry when's dinner?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It was a failure! I was still hashing it out."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, make one!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's not easy! Scientific formulas can't just be pulled out my ass and work perfectly!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I think it's at 8 pm."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I AIN'T GOT TO DO SHIT! YOU'RE NOT THE FUCKIN BOSS OF ME!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"BITCH, I'M RANKED HIGHER THAN YOUR FURRY-ASS! SIT DOWN SO WE CAN DECIDE WHO'S DEALING WITH THAT ALBINO MISTAKE FIRST!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What's the order in which we watch him?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And once again we're left to our own devices and not even 5 minutes and Nnoitra and Grimmjow are having a Dick measuring contest when we all know they won't do anything, except ruin their chairs. Of course Barragan's not wanting to do shit and talking a if 700 years haven't passed since his usurpal. Yammy asking when we're eating, like he doesn't have that down to the very second.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My eyes rack across the table and see Zommari meditating...like always, Harribel silently plotting all our deaths and Ulquiorra suffocating….</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wait...what?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My eyes dart back to Ulquiorra, his pale skin taking on a purple tinge as he seemed to be sweating buckets. Everyone so unaware that any outsider would think we were blatantly ignoring the kid's frantic clawing at his throat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"STOP!" I yell out causing the room to become completely silent for the fourth time in a day, "I'll watch him first and then we'll come back tomorrow and decide upon the order! Giving you fuckers a day to inform your fracción on the job we've been dropped with! GOT IT?" I say in the most threatening tone I can, having never really ever done such.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"wha-Wait! Who made you boss?" Nnoitra said indignantly</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You wanna make the rules, fight me. No? That's what I thought."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Asshole…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I scoop up the unconscious human, struggling a bit seeing as he was completely limp.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"So, taking charge for once?" a calm voice said, dragging me from my thoughts.</p><p>"Hello, Harribel. Thought you like when I abuse my rank, think its sexy?" I smirk suggestively before becoming serious again,"So, what's your take upon the task we've been "graciously" given to us?"</p><p>"I think he wants us to fail so he can punish us without it being swayed by emotion. He can't really expect beings that are the embodiments of death aspects to take care of a HUMAN child? Let alone, in a land littered with a population that eats humans as a primary food source. But, then again Ulquiorra was always his favorite...he barely withheld the anger in his voice." she said after being silent for several seconds.</p><p>"Eh...guess that means we'll seemingly be working "overtime" watching him?" I say with a smile, shifting so Ulquiorra's head is in the crock of my neck. Wouldn't want him waking up with a crick in his neck.</p><p>I stop walking seeing Harribel is no longer by my side. looking back I see her standing still as if contemplating something.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't get attached Starrk,that's not another Lilinette. It's Ulquiorra, the fourth Espada, an emotionless, sociopathic killing machine." a sympathetic look in her eyes as she stated her thoughts.</p><p>"I-I I know that! I'm...just making sure I'm not punished! No alternative motives or thoughts upon this situation!" I frantically wave my hands, the movement getting a disgruntled murmur from Ulquiorra, him shifting slightly.</p><p>So he is alive? Good..</p><p>I comb my fingers through his hair, seeming to do the trick of stopping whatever was distressing him in his sleep.</p><p>Harribel looked at me, her eyebrow raised and a looked that seemed to say, "told ya so."</p><p>"This is Ulquiorra...this is Ulquiorra…" I walk off, not sure if I was saying it to her or for myself.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>They're are getting bigger?! I stop drawing as I stare at the sizeable monster across from me hiding in the trees yet, getting closer by the second.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Maybe I should -NO! Remember what said, "they're figments of my imagination. They're aren't real or-""Hey, freak!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Derek…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I wipe around to see Derek Moser, the biggest butt head on planet earth. Walking around like he owns the world because he's the only kid in 4th grade with a iPhone.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I hate everything about him, from his stupid blond fohawk with short sides, his dumb shark tank top, his dumb Nike shorts. Heck, I hate the stupid smirk he gets when he thinks he's said something clever (which never truly is)</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Combine that with the arrogance and his mouthy sidekicks that look like they haven't had an original thought in their 9 years of lives and I can already feel my blood boil.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What're you looking at? OH GOSH!? is there a "monster" behind me!? EEEEK! Hahahahah!" he tauntingly shouted making absolutely sure everyone heard his generic joke (and that's being generous) screamed, making sure everyone heard his stupid, unoriginal quip. His goon squad over the top laughing grating in my ears.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Don't you have a game of Four Square to be playing." I say bored as I sketch the black abomination in front of me.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What are you even drawing...is that that weird junk you're always lying about seeing?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Okay, that struck a nerve.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I'M NOT LYING!THEY ARE THERE! YOU'RE JUST TOO DUMB TO SEE THEM! YOU I-GIVE THAT BACK!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Usually I'd just ignore the childish tactics of keep away and wait until my lack of reaction would make them move onto a new victim, but today wasn't one of those days. today, I had a headache, the cafeteria hadn't had good pizza, the monsters were getting bigger and more destructive, and I'd missed the newest episode of Pokemon AND now this booger-eating idiot was touching my beloved sketchbook.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I grab his shirt yanking as I reach desperately for my sketchbook as the kids seemed to form a circle around us, enjoying the "show" going on.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Hey! I'm just trying to see it!" he shoves me to the dirt and I hear the ripping of paper.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I blackout after that, seeing nothing but red only coming back when two of us are being pulled apart by several teachers.</strong> </em>
</p><p>My head throbs painfully, like I'd been decked with a brick and my chest feels heavy</p><p>"Ermm...ahhhh.."</p><p>"Hey Starrk, I think he's waking up? Hey! Are you okay!? I swear you were dead."</p><p>A young girl's voice broke though the mucky haze encapsulating my mind at the moment.</p><p>I wake up to the face of a pink eyed, little girl with light green hair, so close her nose is smushed up against mine.</p><p>"GAAH!" I buck up, sending her off my chest and to the ground with a hearty thud, the girl voicing her displeasure with a lot of profanity.</p><p>"Man! Ulquiorra why the hell did ya do that for!?" she rubs her head...or the second skull she has adorn her head while rubbing her butt.</p><p>I quickly shuffle back till I'm smushed up against the arm of the sofa, my rapidly scanning the room for information but more importantly an exit.</p><p>My surrounding having changed again, as I was no longer in the tension filled meeting boardroom but instead I found myself in some sort of family room. From what I could see from the comfy type of couch I woke up on, in front of me was a coffee table which housed 3 baskets underneath it with various things like notebooks, cords, and different controllers. Which obviously hooked up to the various gamestations resting on the tv shelf in the front of the room upon which is housed an amazing 76' inch tv. In any other situation I'd be happy in the room, with its light yellow walls and litany of plush looking pillows that screamed "we are fricking soft and comfy as shit!" but, now alarm bells were ringing all throughout my head as my heart pumped like crazy.</p><p>Why am I still here? Why aren't I back at Mom and I's apartment?!</p><p>Worry seems to fill her previously irritated as she leans closer to me approaching me like I was a wounded animal, which was more fitting a comparison than I would've liked. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you…" she slowly raises her hand toward me, it doing the exact opposite of comforting me as I can a perfect circle in her stomach!</p><p>
  <em>Just like the monsters.</em>
</p><p>"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I slap her hand away, my voice cracking at how loud I scream out the demand. The thumping in my ear get worse as I see another person, a man, stare at me from the far right doorway, obviously having been drawn by my spontaneous screech. I start to sweat my eyes honing on what had to be the exit and quickly make a bolt for an exit, my ill-fitting shoes slapping along the beigh flooring as i make a break for it.</p><p>"WAIT! STARRK!"</p><p>Favor must be on my side as I avoid tripping and make it to the door lickittysplit. However, just as I'm reaching for the handle I feel myself being lifted from behind, hoisted into the air with slim, muscular arms wrapped around my stomach.</p><p>"WOAH! CALM DOWN! Calm down man. We're not going to hurt you! Okay." I heard through the chaotic scramble of thoughts and emotions.</p><p>I wriggle and wrench trying to escape, my nails clawing and pounding at the arms holding me captive. I flail like a fish out of water or a really pissed off cat, desperate to get free and trying everything to achieve it.</p><p>"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN, NOW!..huff...I'll stay here just please put me down." I say, submitting after several minutes of frantic yet fruitless struggling and screaming, my voice gruff and scraggly sounding. As soon as the guy drops me I zip to the nearest corner, my back hitting the wall painfully but, I don't care. Rather ache but know I'm making sure that way they can't get behind me, without me noticing.</p><p>I glare at the two taking their appearance in fully for the first time since waking up on the couch. as I glare at them I hope showed how untrusting of them.</p><p>They were an odd couple to say the least, cause if these two were siblings I'm not buying it, maybe dad and daughter...maybe cousins. I'm going to go with Uncle, twice removed, and adopted niece of long distance brother.</p><p>When I first saw the dude from afar I said he looked like a stoner, up close I'm now absolutely certain he was a stoner. With his wavy, unkempt hair, faded goatee, and permanent sleepy eyes it was hard not to see someone whose in love with Mary Jane. He had what looked like "my" uniform, or maybe a different version as his lacked the long coattails. His version of the uniform was outlined in black and had a higher collar and gloves. He really looked like any average Joe if you excluded the clothing and what looked like the lower half of a dog's jaws around his throat.</p><p>The girl however wore an outfit that left little to the imagination as if it was on a mission to show as much skin yet, still classifying as clothing. Wearing only arm-warmers, pants (that were more like panties) with a line running down the middle, and the most revealing vest on a pre-teen ever. Heck, the only warm looking thing on her were the extremely out of season fur-lined boots! Though most wouldn't be focused on her outfit considering she had a damaged two horned helmet on that obscured an entire eye and A FUCKING HOLE IN THE CENTER OF HER STOMACH! There's a sparklingly look in her eye, her obviously expecting something akin to a friendship between her and I, which is both funny and sad at the same time.</p><p>We sit in silence the two shifting on their feet like two guilty children whom were caught with there hands in the cookie jar, Surfer dude rubbing his neck while looking for something to say in this situation.</p><p>"W-who a-a-are you? An-and where t-t-the FUCK AM I!?" I say boldly, despite my hands still shaking and teeth chattering .</p><p>Both jump, not expecting me to screech at either of them.</p><p>"OH! You're in the First tower of Las Noches,in the care of the Primera Espada of Aizen-sama's army." the Lilynette said, excited that I was talking to her instead of running.</p><p>I must have made quite the deadpan look as the girl elbowed the man in the gut, gesturing to me with a hand, obviously not sure how to explain the situation.</p><p>"OH! Um, I'm Coyote Starrk and this is Lilynette Gingerbuck," he said motioning between each other," And we're your...caretakers while you are here...well for today not permanent as far as we know." he paused and held a hand out to shake, waiting for me to return the gesture which he wasn't getting even if he offered me a million dollars. "Okay" he clapped, "You're scared which is warranted if I was dropped here, BUT, like said before we're the Primera Espada, the highest ranking Espada, so you're in good hands while in Hueco Mundo!</p><p>"...Where in the world is Hueco Mundo?" I wave my hands around, still making sure I'm still deep in the corner.</p><p>Lilynette quickly spoke up," Well, it's not… in the world you might be familiar with...well, your world is connected with this world, which is where you are...where WE are, BUT it is, but isn't at the same time." she said, confusingly as if trying to explain is water wet or something equally as confusing.</p><p>I looked to the other for some sort of clarification.</p><p>"Well…"</p><hr/><p>He hasn't moved since you spilled the beans Starrk!" Lilynette whisper-screamed at me as we both peeked around the corner. Ulquiorra still hunched over with his head on his knees, his body shuddering occasionally like he had been for some 45 minutes or more since my explanation.</p><p>"I swore I'd tell him everything! If I lied then we'd have an even more difficult time with him. I didn't know It'd be this bad." I said rubbing my neck having done so so much in one day the skin on the back of my neck was turning a rashy red.</p><p>"I think you scared him even more! What did you think would happen!? Oh, well you're just in the land of the dead surrounded by soul eating monsters, the idle vacation spot!" Lilynette said in a horrible imitation of my voice.</p><p>"Well, what do we do now, talk to him?" this is too much, I rather be asleep..</p><p>"Talking made him like that in the first place, yah idiot! Literally no tact whatsoever!"</p><p>
  <strong>Knock knock knock!</strong>
</p><p>The sudden banging drag both our eyes to the door, seeing as I wasn't expecting any visitors. My hand instinctively goes to my sword, in case its anyone looking for a quick meal. However, the instant I twist the knob the door goes slamming into my face, HARD.</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>"GAHHHHHHH!"</p><p>"Starrk, isn't it a little dangerous to be sleeping on the job? Hi Lilynette, how's your day today?"</p><p>
  <em>Gin.</em>
</p><p>I rub my nose, checking several times to make sure the white-haired weasel didn't break my nose or if I'm bleeding. How I hate that man with a passion sometimes.</p><p>"Well I won't keep you seeing as y'all are having an already amazing time bonding from what I can see...BUUUUUUT! Ding, Ding, DING! Special delivery for Ulqui." Gin said as he plopped a package down on Ulquiorra's prone head as the boy seemed to make no effort to lift his head. Still catatonic in a way.</p><p>"Well, open it...the servants work hard on it!" Gin said nudging and prodding the frozen fourth. A tiny chuckle escaping me as Ulquiorra didn't react to his pestering in any shape or form.</p><p>Releasing a sigh, he grabbed the collar Ulquiorra's oversized jacket, hefting the boy up by the jacket's collar similar to what a cat does with it's misbehaving kittens.</p><p>"Well, go try it on!" Gin said hustling/dragging Ulquiorra towards the bathroom, pushing him in and sliding the gift in like a shot put.</p><p>"Um, ho-" "Aizen said make sure one of you take him to Szayel tomorrow, make sure he gets all his necessaries shots and a lollipop! " Gin said pulling a lollipop out of his sleeve, I swear that man is faster than Zommari because he did that in like three seconds!</p><p>Sigh, more work...less and less sleep.</p><hr/><p>"Ow!" I land with a thud on the tiled floor of the bathroom I'd suddenly been pushed into a relatively small bathroom. The thing consisting of all the usual things in a bathroom besides having a larger counter and mirror than one tends to and lacking a tub. All of it being the oh so wonderful combination of white and black! I let a sigh as I blow a lock of hair out of my face, i need to get this cut, I look around till my eyes land on the package by foot.</p><p>I cautiously open it to see a note on top reading: 'Hiiiiiii! Ulqui-poo, Uncle Aizen thought you'd be more comfy in these! XOXOXOX- Uncle Gin'</p><p>I'd roll my eyes if I didn't see who'd sent this. So, Aizen's his name...looks like Josh Groban's evil twin...the mere thought of his hand ruffling my hair sent a shiver down my spine.</p><p>"Ugh...Guess I don't have a choice, the pattern of everything around here that involves me." I say begrudgingly to myself as I done the new outfit gifted to me.</p><hr/><p>Well, I can't really find this so much of a punishment as I further examine how good I look in the clothing. The pants being a pair of white skinny jeans that fit like a dream and the plaid green/blue Converse High Tops with black and red striped laces were my type of preferred footwear.</p><p>I began to pull off the oversized jacket I'd woken up in but stopped at what I saw in the mirror, through the head hole.</p><p>"Wha?" I mutter as I inch closer to the mirror dropping the jacket to the floor, actually climbing onto the marble counter for an even closer in depth look of what was on my bare chest. It was a faded...black gothic four? Something I'd never had nor seen before. Hell, I don't even put temporary tattoos on that area either.</p><p>Where the hell'd I get a ta-<strong>"Welcome, my newest subordinate"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Hurt. noise. Loud. light. To bright. Voices. Voices. enemy everywhere.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Its too much after centuries of living in a eternal vacuum of nothing, the void which held every sense I had exploding and returning to me too fast. I can't process it. I look at the the three people standing directly in front of me, the invaders, the ones that dethroned the original King of Hueco Mundo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hmmmmm," the fox-faced one snapped his finger, "He's got quite the power level there...deserving of Cuatro even? Whatta ya say, Aizen-sama?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That'd be the perfect position for my latest Arrancar. Gin would you do the honors?" Aizen, or that's what they call him, said causing the other man to leap with a sort of joy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Multiple hands sprout out the darkness and grasp me, slamming me to the ground and pinning me there as the man skips towards the back somewhere I'm unable to see. my vision going hazy for a second when my skull smacked on the floor hard, doing nothing to help the already thumping migraine I had upon awakening. Soon enough, the man returns with a tool of some sort. The tool glowing a pinkish red at the top, an audible hissing being the only sound to be heard which got louder and louder the closer it got to my pec.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Now hold still! Wouldn't want it all crooked, right?"</strong>
</p><p>"GAAH!" I clutch my chest, the burning sensation remaining despite my chest's skin being untouched. I blink owlishly towards the ceiling, the tile floor feeling cool on my sweaty back</p><p>I nearly screech as the door is knocked on.</p><p>"Ulquiorra? Are you okay?" a worried Lilynette called in</p><p>"I'm fine!" I rapidly pull the black short sleeve tee shirt and the white zip-up hoodie, which I supposed was Gin's thoughts to put a big gothic four dead center on the back, on before scrambling for the door. My mind still reeling from the fucked-up trip it just went on out of nowhere for no reason.</p><p>I take a big breath of air before opening the door, steeling myself for however long I'm stuck here and trying to put the whatever that vision was behind me.</p><hr/><p>The bathroom door opened some time later to reveal a much more comfortable looking Ulquiorra as he was no longer swamped in his clothes. The fourth now wore clothes used see everyday in the World of the Living, instead of his iconic uniform he now sported a hoodie, skinny jeans and converse. In fact the only thing similar to his former outfit would be the color scheme as it still had the white and black color scheme that all Las Noches residents wore.</p><p>I look over at Lilynette to see her face have a strange pink tinge to it while Gin had a wide smile on his face. "Gin clapped his hands and said, "Welp my work here is done, oh! Meeting called and you're to attend! Tootles!"</p><p>Gin slams the door, the mere mention of the meeting wipes the brave look from Ulquiorra's face and like most things that've gone down today, I can't blame him especially since the previous one almost killed him.</p><p>An awkward silence falls over the three of us, despite how hard I rack my brain I'm drawing an absolute blank.</p><p>"Um, yeah...i'm gonna man is a' callin'!" I can't stop myself from slapping my forehead and loudly whisper, "Stupid idiot!" before I sonido to the meeting.</p><hr/><p>I silently tap the side of my leg as the atmosphere is stuffy with tension, he was late and Aizen-sama isn't happy...well, less happy than he was since the Ulquiorra incident. The strangest thing of the situation being that not every Espada was present: the only members present being Grimmjow, Me, and supposedly Starrk.</p><p>Come on Starrk...where are you?</p><p>"Can we go? The narcoleptic fucker probably fell asleep and shit, I got other shit to be doing." Grimmjow stupidly says, voicing the wishes of most of the gang in a cruder way like usually.</p><p>The glare sent his way by Aizen is enough to make the blue haired rebel slump down and mutter a quick, "Sorry".</p><p>I better go get him. "Lord Aizen, may I go g-" my words are cut off by Starrk's sudden appearance, the lovable idiot practically bolting toward us to stand in front of Aizen.</p><p>"Sorry, SIr! Had to take care of Ulquiorra before I left for the meeting." he blurted out rapidly as he bowed down and remained bowing till Aizen indicated he could rise.</p><p>"Ahhh...with that brings me to the core purpose of this meeting. I called the three of you to go to the human world and gather up supplies for Ulquiorra-kun, Las Noches isn't equipped for a human being."</p><p>"No Shit, Sherlock" I hear Grimmjow mutter under his breath and out the corner of my eye I see Tousen reach for his sword. But Aizen raises his hand to stop him.</p><p>"Because of this, You'll be doing some extra shopping. Usually I'd leave this to Ulquiorra, making trips to the Living world for items unobtainable here. But seeing as he's indispose, You three along with Gin, whom volunteered, will do it."</p><p>"What of-""Tousen will watch over Ulquiorra, while you're out." Aizen said, cutting off Starrk's objection to his inclusion</p><p>"Now! Let's go before all the deals are taken." our Fox-faced General said before he speedily exits through the door.</p><p>Grimmjow throws his hands up in exasperation and anger before stomping his way out the door, most likely mentally flipping us all the bird.</p><p>Starrk and I quickly bow and head out, leaving Aizen to do...whatever he does a majority of the "day" in Hueco Mundo.</p><p>I wait till we get further down the hall before I breach the question:"So how's it going so far with Ulquiorra?"</p><p>"*Sigh* As well as we could ask for considering the situation he's been dropped in an unknown world. One second he's looking at us with hatred then with fear...I don't know, Harribel."</p><p>"Well...maybe you could get him something he likes, you know as a peace offering of some sort. Or just lay it all out on the table?" I can't help but cringe at how little confidence I have in my suggestions.</p><p>"Thanks Bel...I'll try that. Who knows maybe Lilynette can get through to him? She's an expert at that stuff." He quickly kisses me on the cheek before sonidoing back to his tower to get ready for the impromptu mission.</p><hr/><p>I returned to my favorite place in the entire room: my corner because I don't care whether she's a girl or I have at least 4 inches on her, I'm not taking that chance. She's got that iconic hole in her body that all the monsters have and that freakish looking helmet.</p><p>"Umm...do you want to watch tv with me?" she says pointing at the television from her seat on the couch, she luckily kept her distance from me.</p><p>"No." I say rather coldly, a little more than I meant to but who cares, they kidnapped me.</p><p>I flinch as she gets up, but instead of approaching me she tilted the tv towards me, and takes a seat on the floor still a fair distance from me, putting on weird yet funny clip show called Hueco Mundo Cup.</p><p>We watched for a while, I actually laughed out loud several times, before the door opens to reveal Starrk and the man I think I saw standing behind the throne.</p><p>Now no longer skulking in the darkness I could see the true empossing nature of this man. Unlike the others he had a long sleeveless coat over black pants, swapping sleeves for long gloves. The man had a stoic look on his face yet an authoritative no-nonsense air to him, the fact I couldn't see his eyes behind his visor. I liked the orange rope scarf thing though, if we're being completely honest.</p><p>"Um...I have to run a mission so Tousen," he gestured to the other man,"will be watching you. Okay?" Starrk says, his face showing that he realized the spontaneous shift in the mood of the room.</p><p>An awkward silence coming over the room, the only sound being the skit with Gin explaining something on a chalkboard.</p><p>"Um, Tousen could you give us a second?" Starrk says, a relieved sigh released as the intimidating man walked out the door.</p><p>Starrk got down to a knee, a serious look shone in his usually sleep-weary eyes as he looked me dead in the eye.</p><p>"*Haaahhh* Listen, I know you're scared and I can't blame you in the least. You're in an unknown land, surrounded by strangers that probably look like nothing you've ever seen. You're given every right to bolt the instance you see an opening...but, trust me when I say that would be the worst thing imaginable. Out there are the monsters you've probably seen except times a hundred in size, ability, and ferocity. Aizen, the dude sat in the throne in the briefing room, entrusted us with taking care of you or WE, the others in the meeting and I, die. We won't lose our ranks no, he'll just torture us until we ask for death and then kill us so gruesomely that we will plead to be tortured once again. Something none of us are dumb enough to risk."</p><p>"You don't have to like us, but all I ask is you trust us to keep you safe, that's all I ask. We may look different but unlike what you've probably seen before...we are part "human".</p><p>I stared at him for a long time, attempting to detect some malice or deceit in what he'd said, but there is none. Something deep in my mind, telling me he's one of the lesser dangerous one.</p><p>"...Okay…"</p><p>Both of their faces seem to light up gleefully, "Is there anything you might want from the "Human world? You know to make your time here a little easier"</p><p>impling I'm in a whole different world "Can I get a sketchbook and pencils?...If you can't, that's okay! I don't want to impose!" I squeak out quickly, remembering I shouldn't be demanding anything, not wanting to piss them off. They said I'm to be left alive, they don't have to make me comfortable.</p><p>"Gotcha! Well, I got to go...um...Tousen would rather die than disobey Aizen's order, So you're good."</p><hr/><p>Two rifts in the afternoon sky opened over Minnesota's Mall of America, as four figures stepped out to stand in the sky like it was a tiled floor.</p><p>Gin clapped his hand, gather the attention of his very disgruntled (especially one with blue-hair) subordinates.</p><p>"I've got several things I must bor-no, shoplift that I don't even need but want. And then ya'll are to get all the other stupid shit Aizen wants us to get for him and for Ulquiorra." the white haired Captain said with a trademark grin and pep in his step as he descended to the ground down a staircase of air towards the mall. Devious intentions all that was on his mind.</p><p>"Wait! We're just stealing shit? FUCK YEAH!" Grimmjow screamed to the heavens as he ran down and towards the giga-mall like a hyperactive three year-old.</p><p>Harribel and Starrk looked at each other, apprehension and exhaustion very prominent in each others eyes.</p><p>"Let's go get the groceries, I'd rather limit the amount of time Tousen has to scare the already deer-like Ulquiorra." Harribel said as she opened another rift stopping at halfway through upon seeing she was alone. "Aren't you coming?"</p><p>"Ummm, actually I just heard of something called memory foam...and wellll?" Stark's eyes avoided Harribel as he shrugged and walked backwards towards the Mall.</p><p>"Haaaaah...guessing I'll be the responsible one and make sure Ulquiorra doesn't end up starving." shaking her head she strode through the Garganta.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE…</strong>
</p><p>I can feel Tousen's gaze digging into my very soul as I lay on my side upon the couch. Yeah, I ultimately said "Fuck it. My back hurts and that couch looks soft as a cloud...plus they supposedly can't kill me." and basically collapsed upon it as Lilynette sat in front on the floor watching the more of Shinigami cup, with me dozing off around the third episode only to be nudged awake by my tiny jailer.</p><p>"Hey, wanna play videogames with me?"</p><p>"Hmm, oh...sure, though I warn you I'm not any good at it." before I can blink I have a controller in my hand and looking at the title screen for "Metal Slug Solid"</p><p>"I love this game! but, Starrk is already too tired to play or the buttons are to complex or that the sounds are too loud or the worst excuse, "this is bringing back to many memories, I've got to go. I love you and I'm sorry I failed"" Lilynette says with probably the worst imitation of Starrk that's probably been done.</p><p>"Ummm...Okay. but, like I said i probably suck and never really played any co-op games like ever…" no one really wants to be play with the Schizophrenic kid…</p><p>"Well you are now!" Lilynette presses enter and goes on explaining everything and why the game is amazing despite what Grimmjow says, and many more things that fade into the background as her words ring throughout my head, "you are now" which strangely fill me with a warm sorta feeling in my gut making the feeling of constant impending doom.</p><hr/><p>John felt really good about today as he fixed the crooked Deadpool figurine box in the pyramid of game and comic figurines before looking at the entirety of his work with pride. The games were in alphabetical order and categorized by their creators. The controllers were hung perfectly and color categorized and all the games were faced- face up and the plushies were fluffy and ready for all the hugs imaginable.</p><p>He exhaled, having finished all this after his useless highschool and college-dropout employees who did little to nothing had left. This was his store as manager and he was going to make it the best store there ever was and will be. Business would be really hot tomorrow especially since they'd just got a new shipment in with the latest and hottest products available .</p><p>"Haaah…" John was just near his car when he realized he'd forgotten his Jacket in his office. Man...guess I won't beat traffic then!</p><p>The teen released and angry huff as he returned to find a muscular blue-haired man tossing his product one by one into the center of the store, each item disappearing into thin air!</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? HOW'D YOU...WHERE'D DID YOU!? WHERE'S THAT STUPID ALARM!?" John screamed as he grasped big clumps of his hair, failing to comprehend what's going on and the destruction of his beautiful store as he stood helpless on the other side of the barred doors.</p><p>The case containing the pre-owned game cartridges and other such DS games was ripped open by what had to be done by monstrous strength, the rows of cases were in disarray with the various games as he dropped all 4 of the Nintendo Switches into whatever was taking everything else. Controllers were broken and or smashed on the floor and if they weren't they were scratched and teethed upon!</p><p>Posters and several figures were clawed and wreck with what could only be malicious intent as the man harbored some sort of hatred towards all</p><p>the boxes and wrappers of several mystery prize type items littered the floor in sizable piles as the man obviously hadn't gotten the one he'd wanted the first thirty times.</p><p>"Oh shit! You can see me?...this makes this all the more fun! Explain this to your boss" a wide grin appeared on the young man's face as he raised his hand towards the back office and released what had to be some laserbeam! Black smoke billowed out as the horrid smell that'd make the strongest noses crinkle soon filled the air.</p><p>With one last flash of a middle finger, he jumped out of existence.</p><p>John could only stand mouth agape with only thought on his mind: I'm going to lose my job...</p><hr/><p>"NOOOO! Bonus Stars are so unfair!" I yelled in Lilynette's face as I mockingly punched her in the arm.</p><p>"Bonus stars are still stars! You're just bitter! HAHAHAHA!" she laughed loudly as she watched Princess Peach do a victory dance!</p><p>"REMATCH! REMATCH NOW!"</p><p>"Fine! I'll just win again!"</p><hr/><p>Harribel disregarded the flashing of camera and the constant ooo's and ah's as she alternated between Booberries and Count Chocula,</p><p>Hmm, he did like bats but, he is very pale like a ghost and the whipping boy of the others...hmm. Guess I'll take both.</p><p>Harribel put the two cereals in the one of the two already overflowing grocery cart that were teeming with vegetables of all kinds and colors, a varieties of juices and every type of milk. About just every spice and seasoning. Meats ranging from hot dogs to deli-meats and just about every kind of bread. She basically ransacked the fruits and vegetables as well as shoveled box after box of crackers, bars and any other possible snack available. Meats of all animals and slices and cuts soon followed by boxes and boxes of rice and spaghetti.</p><p>She quickly opened a rift to Los Noches' kitchen and shoved the cart through, rolling her eyes as the gasps and schreechs of the crowd formulating around her rung out as the shopping carts disappeared into another dimension.</p><hr/><p>"What ones are better…"</p><p>Starrk felt his head start to hurt as he looked back and forth between the two sketchbooks in his hands, raising both up and down like a scale. After pillaging and sampling the various pillows, he'd remembered his initial plan for going to the mall: buying Ulquiorra's trust. He didn't want to get the wrong type and loose a chance to get Ulquiorra to buddy up to him and the situation he found himself in, given how the kid looked one step away from snapping or going into cardiac arrest. So, he'd pulled his pants up, rolled up his sleeves and made sure to go above and beyond with the request he'd been given and he'd done one heck of a job, if you asked him.</p><p>Getting him a 150 set of Prismacolor color pencils, one of every eraser in the store (who knew there were so many as they ranged from pink to white to one that felt like putty.) and pencils galore with 3 different sharpeners he felt like that Santa guy Gin had tried explaining. He'd even found a messenger bag to carry his bounty, Starrk knew he'd have to treat himself to a nap for such good work.</p><p>Screw it, I'll just go with the pricier one.</p><p>Starrk quickly chucked two hardbound sketchbooks in the already overflowing cart and just prayed he'd done well enough, as he opened a rift back to his tower.</p><hr/><p>"Ooooooooooooooo! And watch as the losers clap for Link! The Legend of Hyrule! Where are your bonus stars now!?" I gloat as I watch the end sequence of the stock match in Super Smash Bros Melee +. Which felt really good considering I'd lost 3 games of Mario Party to her...in a row.</p><p>"You only won because of that stupid bomb...it wasn't even that clutch." Lilynette seethed, continuing to glare at the t.v with the controller crunching under the pressure in her grip, "best 3 out of 5, Bat boy!"</p><p>"Lilynette, grip that controller any tighter and it'll break, and I'm not making a trip back to the Human Realm for a new one anytime soon." I look over to see Starrk holding the door open with his hip as he seemed to struggle with a cart overpacked with must've been 50 (give or take) pillows.</p><p>"Thanks Tou-"I was just making sure you're Fracción didn't kill or mortally harm the fourth. Dinner will be announced shortly. Don't be late this time."</p><p>The stoic second in command said as he left as quietly as he'd came.</p><p>"Love ya too...dick" Starrk said snidely at Tousen's retreating figure before slamming the door shut.</p><p>"Starrk! WewatchedatonofmoviesandtvandthenweplayedMarioPartybutUlquiorrasuckedSOweplayedbrawl!" Lilynette said enthusiastically as she tackled Starrk the moment he turned around.</p><p>I couldn't help but, smile as the scene reminded me of how it used to before...before…</p><p>"Hey, Ulquiorra. I got you something." Starrk said a self satisfied glint in his eyes as he flashed whatever he'd dug from his mountain of (obviously stolen) pillows.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Thankyou!thankyouthankyou!" I can't stop myself from hugging him without a second thought before I go back to delicately handling each package, as if I were to hold them wrong they'd disappear.</p><p>"Oh my GOD! I've always wanted these but they cost too much! Can I really have these?!"</p><p>His nod is all I need before I've dive in and start sketching.</p><p>Maybe this place isn't as bad as I once thought!</p><hr/><p>I can't help but hesitate to enter the meeting hall, knowing all of them would be there. The fear so bad I, without thinking, began clutching a the back of Starrk's jacket, like a toddler clutches a teddy bear.</p><p>Starrk flashed me a reassuring smile, obviously catching on to the fact I was trembling like a newborn doe before opening the door and joining the others at the table. I get a sense of déjà vu as once again I'm the center of attention and just choose to rely upon on Starrk to drag me to my seat.</p><p>"Ahhh Ulqui-kun! I knew you'd look adorable in that outfit!" Gin basically screams as several of the others laugh beneath their breaths (or quite obviously in Bluenette's actions)</p><p>"Um...thanks." I skitter to my seat, luckily someone had taken account to my supposed body change and given me a pillow to sit on.</p><p>The very second my butt touches the pillow, Aizen claps his hands. The doors opposite of the ones we entered burst open as a multitude of masked men and woman bustle in a single file, each carrying platters of all sizes. Like a hive of bees they fluttered and swarm around the table depositing platters, utensils and drinks, the speed and efficiently scary as well as impressive.</p><p>As soon as they are there, they are gone. Removing the lids on each dish and then vanishing in thin air before I can even blink. I braced myself for the possible glop I was to survive upon in a world where Humans are a exotic cuisine. Only to find it was normal spaghetti and meatballs with a salad as a side. Nothing was discolored or a strange texture from looking at it. Actually, the food smelled absolutely delicious, so much so I'm pretty sure I was drooling.</p><p>I stare at the plate in front of me, poking at the normal looking spaghetti and meatballs with salad and a slice of garlic bread with a fork. Glancing up I see everyone looking at me, the servant next to me waiting with baited breath and fearful eyes, like I was going to slaughter him if my dinner is undercooked or something equally as ridiculous.</p><p>
  <em>Oh well...here we go.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*chomp*</strong>
</p><p>I take a bite and nearly melt in my seat, the taste and flavor heavenly yet, even that feels like a great understatement. Everyone seemingly relaxes, like a nuclear bomb had just been defused.</p><p>"Thank you for th-" the servant has already zipped off before finishing my sentence, "okay."</p><p>Dinner contines with various conversations and banter continuing around the table while I opted to just stay quiet and just observe. Quickly making mental notes of whom to avoid and the dynamics within the group. A tiny smile growing on my face because its been so long since I've had dinner like this, even if they are strangers this feels good. When was the last time I've got to experience this?</p><p>I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Starrk's nudging, a speck of worry floating in his eyes.</p><p>"As I was saying, how have you enjoyed today's event, Ulquiorra?" a voice smooth as silk says from my right.</p><p>"Huh?" I have to stop myself from spitting out what's in my mouth as I turn my head and see Aizen's dangerous gaze digging into my soul, "Oh…*chew**chew**gulp* It was great actually. Lilynette and I played a lot of video games together after watching some cartoons. Oh! Thanks Tousen for watching after us." said man promptly dismissed my appreciation, simply huffing as Gin continuous some attempt of goading the poor former lieutenant.</p><p>"I actually can't wait to spend tomorrow with Lilynette, she bet I couldn't beat her at Pikimin but she's in for a surprise. And Starrk got me art supplies! " I finish quickly so I can escape his attention.</p><p>I stop eating as I hear Aizen and Gin lightly chuckling, like I'd said something relatively funny.</p><p>A muffled "wha?" escapes, completely forgetting I have food in my mouth.</p><p>"Oh? You weren't told," my expression tipping him off," well Starrk and Lilynette will be busy tomorrow so...What have y'all decided upon?"</p><p>The table promptly quiets as all nine Espada realized Gin wasn't joking about each of them babysitting. Several awkwardly cleared their throats and shuffled in their seats.</p><p>"Um, Aizen-sama I could really take him? You know. I insist and it wouldn't...be..a bother *ahem*" Stark's voice died off as he saw the look Aizen shot him, under the table he patted my lap as to say "sorry, I tried".</p><p>I only hope the smile I flash him as an attempt of assurance doesn't display all the apprehension I felt at this sudden revelation.</p><p>"I'd like to say I'm indisposed as I've got to get to work on that cure. Speaking of which whomever gets him I'll need to run several tests and collect samples as soon as possible." Pinky said, once again acting like I'm not in the room. I'd glare at him if he wasn't already creeping me out with a psychotic gleam in his eye.</p><p>"I'll take him," Spoon man said with a menacing grin that spoke of dangerous intentions, "I'll make sure he's well taken ca-""Give him to me." a gruff voice cuts him off and his not so hidden threat.</p><p>My eyes shoot to King, his face showing him not the bit amused that he'd be stuck with me tomorrow.</p><p>"I agree! Barragan should keep him." Starrk interjected, seconding King's suggestion.</p><p>I hear angry grumbling coming from Spoonman as the others seem to relax some even letting out a sigh of relief, knowing they'd not been stuck with me, a supposed burden. I can't help but, spend the remaining time of the dinner picking at my food, not feeling hungry anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe they're just tolerating me. Starrk did say Aizen's threatening them</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna go home...</em>
</p><hr/><p>He's been abnormally silent since dinner…</p><p>"Ummm...so, dinner was nice, right?" I internally wince at once again how shitty I am at initiating small talk.</p><p>"...yeah, never had such tasty pasta...and stuff." Ulquiorra says after some pause, his voice back to its monotonal ways which is anything but a comfort. His hair effectively blocking a clear view of his expression however the general aura radiating off him spoke nothing of sadness.</p><p>"Hey, welcome ba- whats wrong?" Lilynette said from the couch upon our entrance obviously spotting the difference in her previously elated playmate.</p><p>"I'm fine...just tired. Sorry."</p><p>"Oh, okay...well, Gin dropped this off for you." Lilynette shot me an accusatory look like this was entirely my fault while she passed Ulquiorra the package. Ulquiorra said a muted "thank you" before slowly heading to the bathroom to change.</p><p>
  <strong>*slam*</strong>
</p><p>"What the hell did you do!" Lilynette rounds on me, jabbing her finger into my stomach</p><p>"I didn't do anything! I swear I've done nothing wrong at all!" I scream/whisper back at her throwing my hands up in exasperation.</p><p>"Well, all I know is he left here calm and happy and now he looks like Ulquiorra again. Geez, for being the top soldiers yall suck at anything not dealing with fighting!"" she kicked me in the knee before stomping over to her room.</p><p>*sigh* why am I always the go to punching bag?</p><p>I hunker down on the couch, pinching my forehead and rubbing my knee.</p><p>Is it possible for someone immortal to feel so old?</p><p>"Um...where am I sleeping?" a hesitant voice comes from my right.</p><p>To my right I see...probably the definition of cute. There Ulquiorra stood with his messy black hair and big green, sorrowful eyes in black lounge pants speckled in chibi gillians and a ill-fitting green t-shirt. Top this off with bright pink socks and you've got something akin to the feeling one gets when looking at a sad, lost puppy.</p><p>"Oh! Uh, is the couch okay? I dont have another bed but I do have blankets and pillows. I hope that's okay?" I can't help but feel guilty for not stealing a whole bed from Macy's when I could've as I deposit a thick, warm comforter and several pillows.</p><p>"That's fine. Thank you...I think i'll just go to bed now. If that's okay with you?" he mumbled out as he looked at the floor, adamant in avoiding my gaze.</p><p>"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be in there if you need anything at all. So, don't hesitate to ask for anything." I knock on Lilynette's door and say goodnight, hoping she'd cooled off by now, only to get complete silence from her side of the door.</p><p>"*Sigh* Goodnight Ulquiorra, have...good dreams? Or, whatever people say." a soft, "Okay." is all before I flick the lights off. As soon as I've made it to my room and out of his view, I slam my fist deep into the wall farthest from the door.</p><p>Maybe the morning will fair better results...how many years have I said that?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I can hear them talking, I know what's going to happen. I'm going to have to find a new school. I pull some leaves out of my hair simultaneously rubbing my dirt covered hands on my grass stained pants, busying myself as I sit outside the Principal's office. I don't know whether I'm madder that I'm the only one getting punished or that I didn't hurt Matthew and Andy more during the fight.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"...parents have complained...students hurt...school property destroyed...saying masked monsters…."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"No proof….please, he means well...vivid imagination….reconsider…"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm not crazy.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm not weird.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm not a liar.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hissssssss….</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I look across the hall to see the gross abomination just standing there staring at me with its black, cavernous silia and yellow pupils. Its black body and complete white face like some permanent tiki mask, and its long fingers and claws tapping on the linoleum sounded like a haunting melody. I almost feel the Lucky Charms I ate for breakfast crawl up my throat as I see the lockers clearly through the hole in its throat.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"GO AWAY!" I chuck my pink eraser at the creature, one of many that's followed me through the years, wrecking everything! I had worked so hard, I tried ignoring them and the other kids' stupid words. I'm not crazy! Why can't my imaginary frien-...monsters leave me alone...I want real friends! but the dumb things always show up. Wrecking things. Hurting me. Hurting others.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>My chest starts to hurt, everything going hazy as I remember Doggy, a stray I'd found. I fed him my extra sandwich and pet him everyday, despite mom spanking and yelling at me because he liked me...or did. One of the monsters killed him...I saw it.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Whimpers slip through my closed mouth as I rub my snotty nose on my torn sleeve. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, having drawn towards me because my sudden screams at the invisible creature and spontaneous sobbing.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"It's okay Ulqui-boy. Let's go home, okay?" worry formed in his usual happy-go-lucky green eyes</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dad.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>He makes everything better, always does and always will. He scoops me up, knowing him carrying me always makes me feel better. However, before I borrow my face into his black hair I see Mom. That consistent scowl on her face. Wearing the same expression Liz had when Jared put a worm in her corn.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She's disgusted with me.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She hates me, I can see the hate in her brown eyes.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>We walk out, only three sounds to be heard in the echoing halls. Mom's heels. My sniffles. And the scrap of hellish black claws.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the King and all his Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>italics= thoughts</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>bold=flashback</strong>
</p><p>Note: Ulquiorra's 13 so need a reference, look at Jinta pre-time skip and junk. And I've labeled the POVs so no one gets confused</p><p>Sorry for the slow update. with school, family and (a bit of everlasting depression) it was hard getting back into writing or simply editing chapters</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ulquiorra POV</strong>
</p><p>Well, its official...I'm either in the bottom most level of inception or I'm really here. Seeing as I've woken up in a bed that isn't mine and now as I sit here in the meeting hall/ dining room surrounded by the "original" Ulquiorra's fellow generals.</p><p>If I hadn't seen first hand what things the monsters (or hollow I think Lilynette called them) had and can do It'd feel like it was any normal TV family scene.</p><p>Starrk laid slumped over, sleepily eating his scrambled eggs and some strange, white bacon in a plain white tee and light blue lounge pants. He tottered back and forth, seeming to wrestle with being up so early.</p><p>just like at dinner the servants had prepared just about everything one could think to have for breakfast, to the point it was a tad overwhelming. My stomach grumbled loudly as I saw my favorite, Count Chocula cereal! However, just as I reached for it it's ripped from my hands by the Mantis man hybrid.</p><p>Spoonman looked completely different in his wife beater/sweat pants combo and his hair up in a manbun. Well except for one thing was the same: his strange hatred for me. As he glared at me with a disgusted sneer, he held the cereal above my head making it impossible to reach no matter how hard I tried. This only seemed to deepen the scowl on his face, like my inabilities were offensive.</p><p>The tense moment was (luckily) broken by both Starrk face planting into his runny scrambled eggs and the door being spontaneously kicked open with a force so great it detached from its frame. The wooden slab flying and becoming imprinted in the far wall.</p><p>"DAMN! What's that delicious sme- oh, it's you." A groggy voice rang out before the source came into view: a shirtless Bluenette. The man emitting a low growl as he looked at me before sitting in a huff. The man muttering under his breath about bullshit off limit rules. His normally spiky hair was hair down, obviously not having done his morning routine, it obscuring his face in parts. Unfortunately, the troublesome blue locks doing nothing in lessening the ferocity of the glare he continued shooting me. "Food!" he demanded while slamming his fist on the table repeatedly, his intimidating demeanor strengthened by all his muscles being visible.</p><p>"Get your own damn food," a lovely voice said,"and don't you have anything better than to big league a 13 year old, Nnoitra?" The pretty lady from yesterday said as she entered from the hole in the wall. She smacked Nnoitra upside the head before taking the box from his grasp, not batting an eye at said man's angry growl. She kindly poured me a bowl before plucking Starrk's head out of his scrambled eggs, making sure the drowsy man didn't suffocate in his breakfast</p><p>"Hello, Ulquiorra-kun. Glad to see you're well, did you have a nice time yesterday?"</p><p>"Uh...oh! Yes! Yes, thank you for asking." I look down at my cereal, hoping she can't see me blush as I take a spoonful of cereal and milk.</p><p>She smiles at me or what I suppose is a smile, seeing as her nightie hid half of her face. This would've been a much needed calming moment if it wasn't for the Sonic-haired man blurting out, "I wouldn't eat too much, Ulqui. That pink haired psychodick's lab tends to be littered with organs and blood."</p><p>
  <em>And there goes my appetite.</em>
</p><p>I quickly drop my spoon mid-bite and push my bowl of cereal away from me, knowing after that It would've been a fruitless effort to even attempt to eat it.</p><p>"What?" he scratched his crotch as pretty lady growled at him, " Why lie to the dumb bitch? He's a walking wet dream for the dissection junkie. Better be careful, although you won't be missed." The dude promptly stole Starrk's plate and my bowl as he blatantly ignored the woman's death glare.</p><p>The peaceful scene devolving into an arguing match between the nice lady and the man with (apparently) no filter. All while Nnoitra continued with his strange misplaced hatred of me, as he continued glaring at me like I'd killed his whole family.</p><p>I shake Starrk awake, wanting to just get out of here. The laughs, death glares, and pitying looks just become too much… I already just wanting to get this day over with.</p><p>
  <em>For the first time ever I want to go home.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"</p><p>Starrk's hand quickly whipped back to his side as he scooted far away from whatever the hell the purple, gurgling ball floating in the blue, fluid-filled test tube on the table was. But could you blame him? He'd never been back in this area of Szayelaporro's lab, he didn't even know it even existed in Los Noches to be completely honest.</p><p>Plus, it's not like he could do much in this scenario, the narcoleptic gunman completely out of his element in the domain of the residential mad scientist of Hueco Mundo. The vicinity was so creepy the hairs on the back of his neck were still standing despite having been there for 20 minutes already. The scrutinous gazes of Szayelaporro and his blond brother making him feel even more naked, puny, and uncomfortable.</p><p>"Just go sit outside of something and leave us to our observations!" the pink haired man hissed at the Primera Espada, who'd taken to tapping on the stainless steel counter closest to him.</p><p>"And leave him here with you two?" Starrk raised an eyebrow, "Yeah...no. Not after I came in with a sore throat yet woke up in a tub full of ice, marker graffitiing my body, and a major bump on my skull."</p><p>"I wasn't going to do anything! I would never do that to my friend…" Szayelaporro's voice trailed off as he saw Starrk holding up an empty, fluid-filled jar marked "Starrk's left kidney" with a very unamused look upon his face.</p><p>"UGH! Just take this magazine and sit in the frickin' corner." Szayel said as he threw a magazine at Starrk as he looked at his latest and greatest specimen ever. A very scared 13 year old, human Ulquiorra.</p><p>
  <em>Serendipitous, is it not?</em>
</p><p>"LUMINA! VERONA! Gather my tools!" the Octava Espada shouted as a crazed look entered his eyes, "I must thank Grimmjow for this in the future. Now Ulquiorra, if you'd sit upon the gurney...oh and please strip."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ulquiorra's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Couldn't even give me a one of those shitty scrubs, could they?</em>
</p><p>I continue the staring contest with the creamish colored floor swamped with all sorts of wires and stains I'd rather not know the origin of as the examination continues. Only occasionally glancing at the...round abominations that have been skittering back and forth collecting things. Turns out, not all fracción looked "normal" like Lilynette...or was Lilynette the oddity of the bunch? I can't help but shiver as goosebumps speckle my skin, as I shuffled back and forth on the crinkly paper not due to discomfort or the room's temperature; no, it was fear. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what goes down here, despite never having been here once.</p><p>Occasionally, getting a flash of gruesome experiments or demonstrations I caught sight of while standing behind "Him", like I was that brown haired monster's shadow. The smells and gruesome sounds returning too like a long repressed memory, repeating endlessly in my mind.</p><p>The desire to just make a run for it strengthening with each second I remain on the table, but can one blame me? I mean I'm in nothing but my boxers being poked and prodded by all sorts of unknown instruments and needles, while at the same time two effeminate strange men mock me. <em>Yeah, I'm loving how this day is as it's been going </em><em>swimmingly</em>.</p><p>The next minute (or was it an hour?) is a flurry of poking, "follow my finger", "lift and hold", "when was the last time blank happened?" yadda yadda yadda and etc. the regular medical jargon. Just the routine checkup you get every few years to show the school you are in fact not carrying the latest disease described by the news to be as bad as the Black Death.</p><p>"Hmmm, vision is 20/20 on both sides as are all other senses, which is an anomaly as "Phoenix" is supposed to heighten the senses not diminished them at such extraordinary levels! However, this scientific blunder is proving out to fail in a lot of its supposed guarantees! Perhaps I should applaud Grimmjow's rash decisions and saving me such embarrassment."</p><p>"Perhaps a side effect of the deaging component of the Phoenix potion, perhaps Grimmjow's method of inclusion in with Ulquiorra's coffee destabilized some of its more finicky properties?"</p><p>"Mayhaps. Hmm...a little on the underweight side for what normal humans at his age are at…"</p><p>"Rather pitiful I'd say measurement-wise...but, that was always a continuous theme for the REAL Ulquiorra wasn't it, brother?"</p><p>The blond snarkily remarked as he looked over his shoulder at his brother before continuing to wrap a tape measure around my body, measuring every little thing.</p><p>They ignored my pointed glare, taking a flashlight to my retina and getting a swab from every orifice. <em>Haven't they already gotten like 40 swabs already? </em>I rub my throat before they grab my wrist. While Szayellaporro got a tourniquet ready.</p><p>I try to remain calm, never having liked blood let alone it being mine. Clenching my eyes so tight it hurt.</p><p>"Hmm, that's quite a fair amount of scar tissue running from the left elbow to the wrist, rather old...most likely around age eight?" Yylfordt said as I feel him rotated my arm and extended it. "How'd you <strong>do it?</strong></p><p>
  <strong>I look at the Clark Kent look alike in medical scrubs through watery eyes, my tears still pouring down my face as I gingerly touch my new cast.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I..I..monst-" "He was climbing a tree and he just had to miss that one branch! Hahaha! I told you didn't I Ulquiorra? But, no you had to prove something to your friends." Mom said, abruptly cutting me off but never forgetting to shoot me, like clockwork, the hateful glare that screamed, "why can't you be normal?"</strong></p><p>"<strong>Hmmm, I was just like that as a kid...still quite um, athletic and full of energy. Um, the scratches are from…" "Cat! Our cat...Spr-Sprinkles! That reminds me of the funniest story!"</strong></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>We don't have a cat. Dad's allergic, you know the man you're married to?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I glare at her with my head down, the blueberry lollipop swirling in my mouth.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I hate her…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Leaning over the counter, showing off her artificial bust and gaudy makeup. Having unbutton the top button of her blouse and removing your wedding ring once she'd caught sight of the doctor. More focus on the approval of others than her child's love and any possible relationship in the future. The constant lying so she can delude herself in believing she's the woman all aspire to be and what men fantasize about. Quirky but relatable, the </strong><em><strong>IT</strong></em> <strong>girl, not realizing she did look like IT with her clownish attempts.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Writing this off as another fit or cry for her (unwanted) attention, that I was hurting myself on purpose because I'm some attention whore (just like her).</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Wow, I can't wait to tell dad about the nice doctor, Mother." the final word coming out more of a hiss than I'd meant it to be but getting the desired effect as Doctor whatshisname, does his job instead of the woman I've had the misfortune of labeling as my mother.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Sad, she really should realize those hateful glares of hers don't affect me anymore.</strong>
</p><p>I'm brought back from memory lane by a sharp needle prick as the two brothers seem to fill vial after vial with my precious life-juice.</p><p>"So, is that typical? Yylfordt write down, patient possibly suffers from syncope?" Szayelaporro said while examining my ears.</p><p>"Um...no..Actually, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. I'm remembering things that didn't happen. Like I know they aren't fake, but they aren't me or I guess it is me... just the other me that you guys know? That made no sense...OKAY! I think I'm remembering and feeling what Ulquiorra experienced."</p><p>All movement stopped, two manic grins seeming to ingulf the brothers' faces as they got right in my face demanding to know every tiny detail. The sound of frantic scribbling got louder as the check up turned into a police investigation. Chalk on mentally drained to the list of things I was feeling and it wasn't even noon yet.</p><p>
  <strong>-2 Hours later-</strong>
</p><p>The two of us silently trek back to the first tower to gather my things and change. I opt to staring at the floor, not in the mood to talk.</p><p>A sleepy eyed Lilynette, rocking serious bedhead, glanced up from the cereal she was eating on the couch as Starrk-san opens the door.</p><p>, "hey, Ulquiorra. Hey, Lazy ass. Fox face dropped that off for you." she said gesturing towards the package by the bathroom.</p><p>"Thanks." I nod to the two before getting ready for whatever my new caretakers will fling at me, not excited in the least.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Starrk's POV</strong>
</p><p>Ulquiorra slowly followed behind me looking like he's in a death march, his hands wringing his satchels straps looking at his shoes as we made our way towards Baraggan's tower.</p><p>"You look good in that." I say in a weak attempt at small talk and I wasn't lying, Gin really knew how to make a person look good. In fact, if it wasn't for the absolutely dejected look upon Ulquiorra's face he'd have looked quite adorable. His outfit consisting of red capris, a white, sleeveless tank with (ironically) a black four on the chest, a jean jacket, and a yellow shawl scarf to top it all off.</p><p>"Well, we're here! Um...last night I went and made this," I hold up a very plain bracelet, " it's infused with a little of my Reiryoku in it...to act like repellent in a way to the more savage residences." My heart lifts as once I've finished tied it around his wrist, I get a tiny yet genuine smile.</p><p>"OH! I SHOULD WARN YOU ABO-""OH MY AIZEN! If you aren't just the cutest thing to ever grace my beautiful eyes!"</p><p>Which was the last thing I heard before feeling myself being batted to the right like a birdie by a racket. Two muscular arms coiled around Ulquiorra's frozen form before the boy was wrenched into the dark room.</p><p>
  <em>AIZEN save his soul</em>
</p><p>Ulquiorra felt like he'd been on twelve roller coasters back to back as he was unceremoniously dumped on some really comfy pillows, his surrounds still a hazy mess as a litany of voices rattled around him.</p><p>"OH MY GOD! He's so cute! So scrumptious! I just want to keep him like this all the time!"</p><p>"Hmmm…"</p><p>"Charlotte do remember this Ulquiorra isn't like the other, he's not as durable."</p><p>"YEAH! YOU COULD HAVE MADE US AND MORE IMPORTANTLY HIS MAJESTY LOOK BAD! YOU CAUSE US TO FAIL AND I'LL SHAVE ALL YOUR HAIR OFF!"</p><p>"If Primera and his abomination of a fracción can take care of this husk of a warrior, than we as King Baraggan's loyal and ready servants can easily knock this out the park."</p><p>Ulquiorra's eyes slowly focused from the sudden whiplash he'd experience from whatever pulled him into the Segunda's chamber and within seconds he was struck with jaw dropping awe. The room he currently sat in was the antithesis of his first sitter's residence. While Starrk's room resembled a normal living room (maybe from the richer side of the neighborhood) this was what he'd expected a castle or a Victorian mansion to be like.</p><p>The size and grandeur of the room making it feel as if it was its own mansion. No, no a mansion within a mansion! The grandroom's archway french doors were topped with intricate carvings and wooden floor sported molding that looked like it was done by the great Renaissance artists. The furniture resembled the sort seen in any movie aristocrat's room, and had a rather on the nose color scheme. Barragan going with only three colors for the million different pillows littering the furniture: gold with gold piping, white with gold piping, silver with silver piping and other such combinations. The former king of Hueco Mundo even having those weird cylindrical tube pillows!</p><p>Also unlike Starrk's place the Segunda had remained out of the digital craze as there wasn't any sort of game system or digital device in sight, the only form of entertainment seemed to be a piano. Which Ulquiorra supposed was the TV's replacement, seeing as the furniture was framed in a way that one could watch the pianist while having afternoon tea. Ulquiorra would've questioned if the place even had electricity if it wasn't for the giant, three layer, electrical chandelier hanging above the sofa love seat, making the oak wood floorboards dazzle. Hell, the room even had a fricken organ taking up a good good ¼ th of the wall it was built in. the whole room screamed regality, making Ulquiorra feel smaller than he already did (which was really saying something)</p><p>The sense of grandeur quickly disappeared quickly at seeing the six "men" he assumed would be his caretakers. Ulquiorra wished he could say he wasn't surprised anymore to be surrounded by strangers with bone accessories and hole punched bodies after spending time with Lilynette and Starrk but even that couldn't prepare him for the motley crew in front of him.</p><p>They say opposites attract one another and that also applied to teammates apparently too. In fact the only thing that really tied any of them together is the customary white uniforms and bone fragments.</p><p>The smallest of the six upon first glance actually looked like a girl considering his slim build, long hair and pretty face, something Ulquiorra felt the man had to deal with on a regular if not daily basis. His uniform seemed pretty standard but a bit more personalized than most he'd seen since "coming" to Hueco mundo. He seemed like a calm individual but had an underlying vibe that said, "I'm better than you, and you know I'm right." Ulquiorra had to admit though,the saber tooth tiger skull upon his head is awesome. He seemed to ooze endless disdain, not for him but more for his teammates (specifically the shirtless one).</p><p>Speaking of the shirtless one, that was a being that emitted a vibe that screeched, "all eyes on me! look at me!" 24/7. Everything about the man had an intensity level of 100, he looked like the type of dude that was always hyped and ready to start a bar fight at the drop of a hat. Standing out as the only one in the group of six to be without a top he had made a lasting first impression on the disoriented boy. The man was lucky he lived in a dessert because he was able to reveal his array of weird markings painted or tattooed on his body and not freeze to death. He was possibly what people would sketch when asked to draw toxic masculinity mixed with a pinch of native american cultural appropriation.</p><p>The tallest (and most imposing) of the group was wearing a uniform with a Chinese flair to it.</p><p>Like his muscular teammate he also had markings except his were green triangles that were located on each cheek. With a mask that had two horns that jutted outward on either side of his chin.</p><p>Standing next to him was the iconic goon with his broad boulder-like body and one tooth protruding like some human bulldog hybrid. The most remarkable feature of Manbrick was the three lines jutting down from each eye, reminding Ulquiorra of a certain green jumpsuit wearing ninja character's eyes from an anime he watched once. His pupils appeared to be red, but it was difficult to be sure with most of the face being obscured by his protruding bone cap (which only further emphasized the stupid henchman trope). His bone accessory was a sort of hat with two short, curved elephant tusks that ran along the side of his face. His outfit seeming pretty run of the mill except for his sleeves. Seems he sprung for customized sleeves.</p><p>Ulquiorra took back the remark of the first man looking like a girl because thenext person his eyes landed on was certainly the most feminine of them all. With long blonde silky hair that reached down his back and the smallest hollow mask remains since coming to this unique Hell hole. The mask's remains actually looking like a rectangular monocle. The slim man going with outrageously puffy shoulder pads and knee high boots as his personal touch to their monotone uniforms.</p><p>Although none of their rate of oddity could compare (even if they were mashed together) to the last man, though Ulquiorra feared he was using the wrong pronoun/ misgendering.</p><p>The most eye-catching of the six was the man(?) currently in Ulquiorra personal bubble, way too close for comfort. The large muscular man(?) was wearing a skin-tight crop top with an upturn flare collar that was cut off right by his pectorals. The horrid fashion choice done to flaunt his entire eight pack in all its gory and (unfortunately) 97% of his happy trail. His long black mane was topped by a skeletal piece that resembled a punk-rock tiara. The man's large glossy lips, ice blue eyes and curly eyelashes should've been comical, but truthfully made him 100 times more terrifying. The twinkle in his eye as he circled Ulquiorra via ballerina twirls only further terrified the already jumpy boy.</p><p>"Uh...He-"HELLO! MY NAME IS ABIRAMA REDDER, YOU CARETAKER FOR TODAY! YOU SHALL BE WELL TAKEN CARE OF AS WE WON'T FAIL OUR MAJESTY, KING BARAGGAN!"</p><p>Ulquiorra sunk down into his chair as the bird-skull wearing man screamed in his face aggressively, cutting him off mid sentence. His hands quickly shooting to his ringing ears as the others in the room facepalmed at their idiot companion's horrid social skills.</p><p>"YOU SHALL BEHAVE WHE-URK!" Abirama cut off mid-scream as a loud smack rebounded around the room Ulquiorra flinching reflexively as two burly arms wrapped around him, his body squished against a broad muscular chest.</p><p>"YOU ARE SCARING HIM!" a hand began petting his hair like a puppy, "My name is Charlotte Chuhlhourne, but you can call me Princess Charlotte. Don't you worry about Abirama-kun, he's an idiot and doesn't understand it's not all rough and tumble!" Charlotte pinched Ulquiorra's cheek lightly before turning him to the others and begun pointing out who's who.</p><p>"That little love kitten is Ggio Vega, Ggio-kun believes he's his majesty's favorite but none can compare to me" the strange man whispering the last part to Ulquiorra although purposely making loud enough for Ggio to hear.</p><p>"Goldilocks there is Findorr Calius, one of the biggest meanies as he won't let me style his ,almost as luscious as mine, hair. Mr. broad shoulders is Nirgge Parduoc not much more to be said about big silent giant over there is Choe Neng Poww and don't worry he's the rational one of all of us, also the most boring. Oh, and the epitome of steroids in poultry and a blatant example of cultural appropriation over there is Abirama Redder." Charlotte said the last name with a flippant wave of his hand and a blank face, as if the man elicited zero interest.</p><p>Said man's face flushed with anger, something Ulquiorra guessed happened often based off the other's response of walking to do other things, and got right in Charlotte's face. Ulquiorra let a yelp out as he was smushed between the two men's muscular chests, the two childishly getting into a screaming match. Ulquiorra dug his fingers into his ear as they began to ring, `the two arrancars screamed right next to his ears.</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LACEY ASSHOLE!?"</p><p>"Must you always scream rooster head, my beautiful hearing always suffers?!"</p><p>"I'LL SHOW YOU ROOSTER HEAD, YAH TRANNY!" Redder raising his fist at Charlotte, his muscles bulging because of how tight he was clenching them. But just before a fistfight (and potential hospital trip for Ulquiorra) could break out the giant front doors burst open. All other activity seemed to stop on a dime, an eerie silence takes over the room as the shoe of a man appeared. Ulquiorra landing like with a thump on his bum, as Charlotte seemed to disappear from under him, in the blink of an eye all six got down on one knee in a horizontal line.</p><p>In walked the elderly man from the meeting room, his cold gaze honed in on Ulquiorra instantly which oozed with indignation, like Ulquiorra's mere presence in the room was an offense of the highest order. sadly, it was one that was familiar to Ulquiorra. The man coming to stand right over Ulquiorra, making the boy have to look up into the Segunda's cold eyes. The two simply stared at each other, Ulquiorra looking down occasionally when the man's stare became too uncomfortable and intense to sustain.</p><p>"U-" before Ulquiorra could finish getting a word out, the elderly Espada was wrenching him to his feet by his arm and was basically thrown at the man's bowing Fracción along with a long piece of paper. "Aizen said we, Espada, have to watch this mistake. I didn't care for that Ulquiorra then, when he actually possessed some sort of strength! So, why would I give a damn now that he's useless in battle and servitude? In my day, I'd just chain the little bastard up to my throne or let the natural law of Hueco Mundo take over!" he huffed while stomping over to his bedchamber.</p><p>"Findorr! Poww! Nirgge! You're doing this list of peasant chores list given to me by Aizen," the man growled out the dictator's name with ultimate disgust like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Charlotte, Ggio, and Abirama! Watch the former FORMER Fourth Espada," the Segunda viciously jabbed a finger at Ulquiorra,"I'm too important to deal with the byproduct of THAT BLUE HAIRED RUFFIAN'S PETTY VENDETTA!" Baraggan finished before disappearing into his room slamming the door.</p><p>"YES YOUR MAJESTY!"</p><p>Ulquiorra had the feeling Starrk was the only exception when it came to tolerating his existence.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Charlotte's POV</strong>
</p><p>"AMAZING! WHAT SKILL!" Abirama exclaimed as he looked at what Ulquiorra had been drawing.</p><p>The three babysitters had been trying to do something they've never done before since becoming Hollows: cheer up a sad child.</p><p>Ever since their majestic, all powerful king, Baraggan had come in in a totally justified huff and unleashed his beautiful anger upon them, little Ulqui has been sketching with his head down, hunched over, hiding behind his hair. An occasional sniffle escaping as he'd periodically take a second to rub his jacket sleeve across his eyes or nose.</p><p>Ggio had given up already up, sitting across the table from me just resting his head on his hand. The pretty jerk lazily rolling a pencil back and forth on the table.</p><p>
  <em>That's it! No more!</em>
</p><p>I leaped up and clapped my hands, "This negativity is toooo much, its stifling in this room!" I quickly work pulling the three from their self induced trances. I kick the seat from under Ggio and hid my smile at the loud crash and string of curses before heading over to our adorable charge. "Which is not good for one's pores." I gently pulled Ulquiorra's seat away from the table, taking the confused cutie's hand, "Come on Ulqui-kun, you haven't been out during your whole time you've been here in Hueco Mundo, have you?."</p><p>"He's only been here one day! And King Baraggan, his almighty and ever fair king, didn't instruct us to let him outside for a "breather"!" Ggio harshly whispered, eyeing lord Baraggan's chamber doors, waiting to be reprimanded.</p><p>"He said to watch Ulqui-kun, not how to watch him." I stuck my tongue out as I briskly walked with Ulqui-kun' to my most favorite place in Hueco Mundo.</p><p>"Ummm..i-if it'll get you in trouble I can stay inside. Really! It's not a hassle or anything! I don't want to be a burden or anything." the child Fourth said while refusing to meet my eyes.</p><p>The way the kid says it instantly queues me in that he actually believes himself to be a burden, which is probably sadder than when I ripped my favorite and cutest crop top.</p><p>
  <em>No wonder he was such a pushover to Aizen…</em>
</p><p>"NONSENSE! In fact, it'd be the greatest disappointment if I didn't get to show off my baby, my pride and joy!" I exclaim to the timid boy with a wink, as we arrive at the third most right staircase in the Segunda tower. Abirama and Ggio-kun sonidoing over to catch up with us, begrudgingly might I add.</p><p>"You'll love it! I swear on my luscious flowing hair!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>{Ulquiorra POV}</strong>
</p><p>"OH MY GOSH!" I'm unable to contain my scream as I see what's at the top of the stupidly long stairway. I'm already out of Charlotte's grasp before we even touch the floor landing, "Is it real!? Please tell me it's real!" I say in a pleading/frantic manner.</p><p>"As real as my beautiful bulging muscles! Well! Go ahead, I brought you up here for a reason!" Charlotte flashed me a big smile and a thumbs up</p><p>I hesitatingly touch what had to be the biggest paradox to ever exist, but he's right! Its real! REAL GRASS!</p><p>I look around me in awe at the spectacular botanist's wonderland around me, as I try to take in everything and fail. miles upon miles of lush green meadows stretched farther than my eyes can see. There were a billion exotic flowers and other flora filling every possible patch of land. I could feel the tears well in my eyes as I saw the plants were…"plants" and not some monstrous take on said thing. In fact even the fauna looked harmless, the occasional lizards or bee darting by or a hollow bird diving for a meal.</p><p>"Can I...can I go um play in it?" I can barely contain my excitement. Yes, it hasn't been that long since coming here, but the fact that for the first time I'm not surrounded by WHITE everything, is almost too much! I have never made me more excited to see something ever. Guess its true that you don't know you'll miss something till it's gone.</p><p>I kick of my shoes and socks, tossing my jacket carelessly aside as I leap into the grass, enjoying the feeling of dirt and the brushes of grass against my feet and between my toes. Probably acting like a hyperactive puppy but, I couldn't care less, I was absolutely ecstatic.</p><p>I walk aimlessly through the very Alice in Wonderland-like garden, all the tension slowly seeping out as I drag a stick behind me, making sure not to get lost in this mini Amazon Rain forest. I finally have the solitude and time to contemplate my situation for the first time since coming here.</p><p>
  <em>Okay...so, I'm in some dead zone...literally. Surrounded by killers and things that've plagued me my whole life. On one hand, turns out I'm right and I'm not delusional or just crying out for , mom my mind hasn't convinced my eyes into believing shit that isn't really there. and no, , you shitty 5th grade teacher, I don't need to find a creative outlet. On the other hand, I'm surrounded by killers with swords that're obviously in a cult ruled by an attractive sociopath.</em>
</p><p>I can't help but stare intensely into a wide puddle, getting down on my hands and knees to get a closer look at my reflection. Turning my head to and fro, glaring at it.</p><p><em>How the hell did I windup up running with this circus of penitentiary patients...let alone being the Fourth...that's what Cuatro means right? Why didn't I move on, what could've made me...future me? I mean…</em> I can already feel a headache forming as temple starts to throb.</p><p>
  <strong>Gerrrrro. Gerrrro</strong>
</p><p>I'm pulled from my thoughts and the incoming headache by a sudden, loud croak. Looking up O find two tiny pink pupils swimming in big, black, pool-like sclera locked on me. It was a frog...or some mutated version of some kind of amphibian. It's skeletal head way too disproportionate to its body so it resembled a type of obese lilac iguana, while its rat-like tail wagging back and forth furiously.</p><p>"Wha the…OW!" I flinch as the creature's long black tongue hits me square in the forehead, leaving a gross glob of slime behind from its surprise attack.</p><p>
  <strong>Gerrrro. Gero.</strong>
</p><p>"Oooh a tuff guy, huh?" I reach for the lil' bugger only for it to zip away. "HEY! Get back here!" I scramble to my feet, taking off after the weird creature with much gusto.</p><p>I continue to follow it, each time the thing slipping out my fingers at the last second. Renewing the game of cat and mouse as well as leading me deeper and deeper into the strange garden.</p><hr/><p>"We really should go get Cuatro, now. Pretty sure those walking bags of flesh are supposed to eat at least three times a day." Ggio looked at his two teammates, both of which not taking the task as seriously as him. Abirama actually asleep, his body leaning against the wall as Charolette made his seventh flower crown.</p><p>"Ahhh, let the kid run free. Aizen knows when he'll be allowed back outside. Especially given the others he'll be left in the hands of. Just imagine the horror of having Nnoitra or Grimmjow responsible for your well being? Besides, all work and no play makes Ggio-kun a dull boy." Charlotte replied nonchalantly as he continued focusing on making his flower crown, "Y'all should be thanking me! Who else but a princess as fabulous as me would've thought of this?"</p><p>"You know how i utterly dispi-"</p><p>Ggio stopped as he felt a spike in reiatsu, from deep within the garden's center. Which was the direction he'd last seen Ulquiorra heading in. The sudden pulse strong enough to drag Abirama from his slumber</p><p>The three didn't even look at each other, all on the same wavelength as they sonidoed towards their charge.</p><p>
  <em>Playtime's over.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ulquiorra barely managed to grab the hollow lizard's left hind legs as the overweight reptile attempted to skitter underneath a tree. Its bulbous body struggling to slink in between several white roots as a last ditch effort at escaping the unrelenting child.</p><p>"Gotchas!" Ulquiorra smiled as he wrenched the lizard back as it fought for its life with a hearty pull. The pair stumbling as their momentum shifted backward till an exceptionally large root sent the combo to the ground. Ulquiorra yipping as he landed with a harsh thud, the root-riddled ground anything but soft..</p><p>"Ouch," Ulquiorra rubbed his hindquarters gingerly before pillowing the beast into his chest forming a makeshift cage. Ulquiorra unable to fight the smile at being the victor of the seemingly endless battle. "Hah! I win, yah lil' jerk! Thought you could get away from me, huh? Nope! You actually thought you could escape under this tr-"</p><p>
  <strong>I continue to walk...or am I standing still?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't know, I feel nothing. Not the wind across my body nor the sand beneath me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nothing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nobody.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nowhere.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just walking...walking...walking. Walking...walking...walking...walking...that was my past, present and future or so I thought.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'd found it...the truest form of the void in this nothingness in this supposedly endless desert.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It lacked all color, each spindly limb the color of untainted snow. Even lacking a nose I could tell the thing hadn't any scent at all. Neither did It interact with anything, the occasional wind couldn't jostle the thing's protruding features.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the first time my eyes were captured as it was the closest thing to 'void' that I had ever laid my eyes upon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I can't help but want to become one with it. Meld into perfection's grasp and stay there</strong>
</p><p><strong>Perhaps then I'll find peace. Maybe even happin-</strong>ULQI-KUN!</p><p>Ulquiorra's wrenched back from the tree by two burly arms wrapped around his waist. Stopping the self-harm he'd been inflicting on himself by trying to mesh into the trees' branches. His saviors Ggio, Abirama, and Charlotte barely fast enough to stop him from impaling his right eye on a protruding white branch. The three had arrived to see their charge walking into the giant conglomerate of a tree. The boy in some sort of powerful trance as he walked into the living hazard, not flinching once despite it cut his clothing and flesh in quick successions</p><p>Charlotte cradled the dazed tween in the crux of his elbow, combing his fingers through his hair frantically if not to help Ulquiorra then to alleviate his worries. Brushing and picking twigs from the Fourth's clothes and hair gingerly.</p><p>"Come on, Ulqui! Come back to us, please! Oh for the love of Aizen be okay!" Charlotte cupped Ulquiorra's face, twisting it too and fro, accounting for damages to their charge.</p><p>"Wha? I... I'm fine!" Ulquiorra pried the flamboyant man's hands from his face, acting as if he knew what just went down seconds ago, when he (and they) both knew he didn't.</p><p>"I WASN'T WORRIED! I WOULDN'T FAIL HIS MAJESTY!" the condor arrancar puffed out his chest after wiping the nervous sweat from his brow, the opposite of his sabertooth compatriot.</p><p>Ggio had yet to say anything since witnessing what'd just went down. Opting to remain silent as he grabbed Ulquiorra's arm, hauling him from Charlotte motherly cradle to his side. "We're going in. Now!" His expression screamed there was no room for objection.</p><p>Ulquiorra cast one last at the snow white cornucopia of branches and how morbidly beautiful his blood looked speckling it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>{Barragan's POV}</strong>
</p><p>I don't know whether to be interested or terrified of the boy sitting in front of me, quietly eating what the lowly servants called a PB&amp;J sandwich.</p><p>I'll have to remember to punish my three Fracción for the boy's now Band-Aided appearance. How dare they think of returning him to me with the addition of a torn shirt, pants, and colorful stickers littering his scrawny body was acceptable!</p><p>
  <em>He just sits there, unphased to be surrounded by soul-eating monstrosity and not batting an eye.</em>
</p><p>"*Ahem...ugh, Mister Segunda sir?" my former comrade's eyes directed to the table, and I use the term "comrade" loosely</p><p>
  <em>Pitiful. The boy can't even look me in my eyes! Where's the Fourth or even a smidge of his former glory as a warrior! Bah!</em>
</p><p>"Speak with force behind that voice of yours or don't dare waste my time by addressing me!" I pinch my forehead, trying to remember my royal patience and not smush the child with my Reiatsu.</p><p>"Ok! Ugh *ahem* you said I'm not like...the other "me" or the me of the p-past? Or is it the future…," the child squirms under my sub-zero icy glare ,"I mean! Um...what was I like in the past?"</p><p>"A warrior. One that would've been in a high position under my regime, my reign as the true King of Hueco Mundo as it should and always be. Emotionless! Unrelenting! The epitome of what one looks for in a soldier. I've seen you slaughter opponents in droves during the beginning of Los Noches, a mockery of my former kingdom mind you. You'd do it without even tarnishing your uniform. What I'm staring at now is the poor excuse that's only similarity to the former being in name. Sadly, you placed your unwavering loyalty to that Seireitei traitor, Lord Aizen, Bah! Following the orders of said man like a subservient dog. Doing everything that MAN, not a king like I, said without any hesitation or complaint"</p><p>
  <em>Just saying that moniker in the same sentence as that fool leaves a bad taste in my mouth. The man is as much a lord as I am a peasant.</em>
</p><p>"Oh..." The imposter Fourth says quietly as he takes another bite of his peasant food.</p><p>After several excruciating 30 minutes with the only sound being scared chewing and my irritated yet completely justified grumbles we finally return to my tower.</p><p>
  <em>This day cannot end fast enough.</em>
</p><hr/><p>To say dinner was tense is an understatement.</p><p>Gin seemed to be smiling more maliciously than normal. as Starrk seemed to be extra aggressive when cutting or stabbing his steak. His lazy smile still in place like always but a dark aura radiating off him as he glared daggers at Baraggan. Whom just returned the sentiment if not even more pointedly back to the narcoleptic Primavera.</p><p>"Who fucked up your face then plastered it with those bitch stickers?" Grimmjow asked with all the tact he usually had.</p><p>"Uh...Oh! These? I fell and got a knic here and there and Princess Charlotte wouldn't let me leave till she had me almost wrapped like some sort of mummy. Nothing major." Ulquiorra shoveled the food in his mouth trying to finish the meal and get the hell out of the Dining/Meeting room as fast as possible.</p><p>"And the clothing?" Szayelaporro said, throwing kindling on the fire as he shot a calculating look at Starrk, having never seen the usually laid back man so angry.</p><p>"Charlotte couldn't help but feel the outfit was lacking fashion-wise so she pizzazed it up a little." Ulquiorra murmured as he looked anywhere else but at anyone at the table.</p><p>From the front of the table the sound of glass breaking could be heard, Ulquiorra slowly turned to see Gin shaking his hand back and forth with a broken glass set in front of him.</p><p>The rest of the dinner was just as tense with Nnoitra's non stop glaring at Ulquiorra, Gin now aggressively cutting up his steak, mumbling about being the fashionsetter of this godforsaken land.</p><p>Szayelaporro continuing to take rapid notes and murmuring about the possible social ramifications of Phoenix.</p><p>While Starrk and Baraggan had a never-ending stare down with the occasional flair of Reiatsu that'd cause Ulquiorra to have random coughing fits.</p><p>All while a twinkle of vindictive delight shone in Aizen's chocolate eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>{Baraggan POV}</strong>
</p><p>I pinch the bridge of my nose, today too stressful and lively for a place filled with the souls of the dead. Add that with my inability to focus was driving me to get angrier and angrier. All I could seem to focus on is the fourth and his current condition. I put the heavy tomb back on the shelf of my extensive library, the tales of my many victories in the early wars for Hueco Mundo not pleasing me like it usually did.</p><p>
  <strong>Creeeeeeak</strong>
</p><p>I didn't even have to turn around to know who it is. "You should be in bed, Me knows I don't need that embarrassment of a Primera, who dares to comment upon my skills to watch you, throwing another hissy fit." a disgusting taste enters my mouth remembering the pion's hateful glare he'd had the gall to direct at me all throughout dinner.</p><p>"Um...could you tell me about your rule? I mean, Starrk and Lilynette told me sorta about how things were before Aizen but... I-I'd like to know the past from the man himself. O-ONLY IF YOU WANT!" The timid boy blurted out acting like he'd overstep some imaginary boundary.</p><p>I stop reading, actually gracing the knockoff Fourth with my gaze, and if I had a sense of humor I'd have laughed. The once fearsome, emotionless, assassin was basically swimming in the clown-like outfit that Gin, the physical embodiment of annoyance, had selected for him. Donned in an emerald green nightgown that was 10 times too big for him. Paired with a cap that engulfed his head like some sort of anaconda or alien parasite. The fox-like man must be really striving to eliminate all former credibility this man had with the addition of two felt, black bat wings that jutted out like the arranchild was constantly stretching his wings, ready to take flight.</p><p>"And why would you want that, better yet why should I waste my time in educating such a weak being as yourself? Barely able to finish a sentence without stuttering in my presence, let alone look me in the eyes!"</p><p>The boy seems to pause for a second...before a familiar look seemed to flash across his face, one that resembled the calculating former warrior he had been not 2 days ago.</p><p>"Because knowing the former me followed that "man" Aizen blindly is terrifying. So, maybe after all of this, I'll retain the memories of whats happened before going back to being "Ulquiorra"...and I'll know...better? Like maybe not be such a pawn like you said...I don't like that man."</p><p>"Oh," I make sure to hide my surprise at "Ulquiorra's" explanation. Never thinking Ulquiorra, no matter what variation, would see the true nature of that usurper.</p><p>
  <em>Hmmmm…That's a first… even I must admit the man is a master at manipulation, able to coerce the most cautious of minds into believing the dribble he touts. Yet, hes failed with this child?</em>
</p><p>I open my mouth to speak, but stop.</p><p>
  <em>Consider the possible outcomes of educating the boy. 1. I'll have a possible chance of swaying him to having a sense of loyalty to me once he's useful again. Plus, how fitting a revenge would it be to take away Aizen's oh so reliable, undying loyal lapdog? 2. I finally get to tell the true tale of this damned place of existence. The savage lands I, the true and only king, tamed and molded for these ingrates!</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, he gives me this...uneasy feeling. Like a snake or wolf, that's trying to lure me somewhere to end me... I-I... I don't like it. He scares me." Ulquiorra shifted nervously on his feet while wringing his hands.</p><p>
  <em>Tis the job of the King to appease their underling's and follower's fears and if that leads to the formation of loyalties...Welllll.</em>
</p><p>"Good, remember that sentiment in the future. Those that know fear of an opponent are less likely to fall into their ploys. I'll give you a word to the wise, boy." I get up feeling the boy's rapt attention upon my back, "In this realm, power isn't determined by size, shape or form, the smallest could be superior to the biggest. Interpret that as you may or wish to. Now, come, I have much to tell you before you must go to bed."</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued….</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's a Jungle in here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I own nothing.</p><p>Words- author tidbits</p><p>
  <em>words=thoughts</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>words=inner hollow/Zanpakutō</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>words-</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>sound effects</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>My chest hurts as my lungs continue to struggle to get enough air. I look back behind me and swerve right, darting down yet another corridor. My ragged breathe and the thumping of my heart absolutely deafening as tears blur my vision.</p><p>I mentally scream as I come to another area I have absolutely no idea even existed. Yet again slapping me in the face with the fact I'm horribly lost in this Palace of death. Though given everything is one shade of white in this godforsaken place every hallway looked identical to the other.</p><p>I skid/stumble into the oddest room ever and given this is Los Noches is saying something. An enormous room that seemed to house hundreds of giant, red, thick, towering, cylindrical columns and only that.</p><p>"I thought Aizen and his two vice commanders had some screws loose but this is ridiculous!"</p><p>
  <strong>ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!</strong>
</p><p>I quickly remember the reason for my running and quit contemplating the mindset of a sociopath with a god complex and his two lackeys to find cover. I duck behind one of the columns, my back pressed against it as I cautiously peek behind it at the entrance. And sure enough there it is, in all its horrifying glory.</p><p>
  <em>Doesn't that thing get tired!?</em>
</p><p>It's neon eyes flash in the dimly lit room while it's grotesque anglerfish jaws continue opening and closing periodically. Brown acidic spit trailed behind it as it continued dripping down it's non-existent lips.</p><p>It's long claws clattered against the stone floors, three on each hand, one for each finger, each one sharper than the other. It's linebacker upper body swiftly slinking between each column as it's grotesque ricketed arms pulled the serpentine creature at frightening speeds, the thing seeming to never run out of energy!.</p><p>I see it disappear slowly in the opposite direction of my hiding spot, much to my relief as my poor legs finally give up and I collapse into an exhausted, sweaty heap. I grip my right arm close to my side, as it continues to throb in a constant pain.</p><p>
  <em>That monster got me good…</em>
</p><p>I hesitantly look down and I almost gasped in horror, the Hollow's attack had butchered my arm! the limb now sporting 3 deep gorges! My attempts at staunching the deep claw marks proved very ineffective, very quickly as blood continued bubbling up under my hand. Every breath hurts and my clothes feel too tight, leaving me with only one thing to do. Pray it doesn't find me...well, that and lament my stupidity for falling into this easily avoidable situation.</p><p>
  <em>How'd I get here? Oh...wait, I remember...</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~<strong>flashback~~~~~~</strong></p><hr/><p>"Hey! Puppy! That's not a chew toy!" I yelled as I chase after Yammy's cute dog. the rambunctious pupper having stole Starrk's bracelet from me and playing quite the aggressive game of "keep away". The dog hunched over shaking his butt, waiting for me to resume our game. And although I hate to admit it's pretty fun. I quickly apologize as I almost ram into another random servant.</p><p>If you had told me I'd get so used to this Hellscape, that I'd casually be running through the halls carefree I'd have laughed but here we are now.</p><p>Sure, there's still Aizen and his two creepy lackies, Szayelaporro and his constant checkups/examinations, the lack of vegetation and soul eating monstrosities everywhere... but all things considering, the arrangement wasn't so bad.</p><p>I have Lilynette and Starrk to play/talk with most of the time and if they're off on a mission or busy I'm usually sent to Barragan-sama and his fracción. Which means I get to go outside (as long as I stay away from that tree) and get more history lessons from King Barragan.</p><p>Even the other Espada I've been "babysat" by weren't too awful. The goth/punk rock monk, who I now know is named Zommari, was okay. Though the man was a lot on the boring side. All the man Seemed to do is meditate and preach how much of a blessing Aizen was to him and Hueco Mundo, but he's not horrible. Just annoying really.</p><p>Aaroniero Arruruerie, the test tube helmet wearer, was maybe the most awkward seeing as everything in his domain was dark. The dude is apparently allergic to light or something so most of the time I'm left with nothing to do besides to either sleep or play Lilynette's Switch.</p><p>However, out of those three, my favorite sitter was Yammy as he seemed to actually make an effort like Starrk. The big man actually talking to me and telling tales of him and the "old" Ulquiorra, which generally are unfortunately more terrifying than amusing. The stories always containing the same elements: death, slaughtering, zero remorse and usually Ulquiorra doing the brunt of the work. But, my favorite part of visiting Yammy was really his dog, the thing so soft to the touch and reminds me a lot of my old dog, Bosco.</p><p>"Gotcha!" I scoop the wriggling creature up and have to basically rip the bracelet from it's jaws, the pupper determined to make it as difficult as possible. When I finally do get it loose I can't help but be a little mad, Starrk's bracelet was utterly destroyed. The once prettily woven jewelry now reduced to a slobbery, gnarled pieces of string.</p><p>"Bad dog!" I scold the dog as I hold it out in front of me, looking into it's crater-like eyes. though my chastisement falls on deaf ears as it just licks my face aggressively. It's black tongue lolling out it's mouth as it leaps out of my arms to spastically circle me.</p><p>I keep laughing till I realize how very silent our surroundings are, which is strange for such a big fortress. There was always some sort of noise considering the number of servants they have here and the patience level of some Espada.</p><p>I subconsciously clutch Yammy's dog closer to me as I look around for some sort of clue on where I am in this godforsaken place. As I'd seemed to have wandered into a dead zone, not a single servant to be seen.</p><p>Despite not knowing what I had a hunch I'd made a huge mistake.</p><p>
  <em>And boy was that hunch correct. That dog was really quick to abandon me… But, that's not important... I need to get out of here…</em>
</p><p>"<strong>GRRRRRRRRRRRRR</strong>"</p><p>My eyes shoot open as I look my tormentor dead in it's pupil-less eyes, making me start hyperventilating again. The thing giving off the god-awful horrid smell of ash and decay.</p><p>I narrowly dodged a swipe at my head, the pillar not so lucky, breaking under the power of the hell spawn's attack. However, something tells me it purposely missed</p><p>
  <em>It's playing with me.</em>
</p><p>My hunch is confirmed as it seems to wait as I hesitantly get to my feet and cautiously sidestep my predator, my muscles already protesting. The thing giving a putridly fake gesture of encouragement as he shoos me away! And so it begins again as take a left and run down the closest corridor, stumbling occasionally.</p><p>
  <em>Someone please help!</em>
</p><hr/><p>Probably 30 minutes later I find myself pinned to the far wall of the seven millionth corridor I'd ran down today.</p><p>The creature finally done feeding my hope of survival and ending this game of cat and mouse.</p><p>I don't even attempt to struggle, not because I've given up, but because my body was literally out of energy. I actually feel myself slowly blacking out</p><p>
  <em>Ironic how I'm going to be killed by </em>
  <em>
    <strong>trash</strong>
  </em>
  <em>?</em>
</p><p>I watch through blurry, half lidded eyes as the creature put one razor sharp claw to my neck. The thing making a shallow "practice" cut, my blood beading around/on it till it looks like I'm wearing a demented, occult pearl necklace. My head too foggy to even register the new voice in my head.</p><p>The hollow's dark chuckle echoing as it pushes on my body harder, dragging a wheezy cough from my lips. It lifts its arm high, ready to strike</p><p>"HEY!" A gruff voice called out, causing my murderer to stop the final blow.</p><p>I tiredly turn my head towards where the voice came from and see a hazy blob-like figure with a blue halo.</p><p>"So, dumb ass Yammy couldn't watch one ass-kisser turned weak? Not surprised," it said, "Well, I'm not getting demoted for lardass' mistake. Drop the little bitch, NOW!" The blob demanded.</p><p>The force the beast exerted on my chest seemed to triple as it's anger seemed to rise. It completely disregarding the blob's threat.</p><p>And then it's gone</p><p>So is the wall, as I feel my body painfully skid across the floor. Apparently I'd been flung away from my aggressor by the Blob Angel. I weakly lift my head to see the beast wailing, it's arm ripped off and it's blood spraying everywhere possible. The last thing I see are two blue pools of chaotic.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>*****Flashback********</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh God, I'm going to die. I have to move! Why won't my body move!? I don't want to die! I don't want to die!</em>
</p><p>My mind's racing as I'm stared down by my soon to be killer, snot and tears running down my face while it's hot, rancid breath jostled my hair to and fro.</p><p>The abomination towers over me as I stand frozen, my back up against the wooden alley fence.</p><p>
  <em>Why is this happening? Today had been so good. I'm going to Dad's, as it's his rare week to watch me. We were going to go to the park. I don't want to die! I'M ONLY 11!</em>
</p><p>I fruitlessly push on the tentacle pinning me off the ground, hiccuping as I flail my feet though my body already feeling like lead. The lilac monster lording over me as its white, tiki mask-like face heavily panting in my face. The thing's breath smelling like sulfur and ash.</p><p>I watch in horror as the monster opens it's gaping mouth above me, spit falling on my forehead</p><p>as the thing's maw slowly closes on me, it prolonging the horrid process for some cruel reason. As I feel my body go completely numb and every thought gets foggy, I realize I'm done for.</p><p>
  <em>No! No not now! Must fight it!</em>
</p><p>I mentally yell at myself as my "defense mechanism" kicks in and the world starts hazing out.</p><p><em>I'm going to die and I can't even say I went down swinging</em>.</p><p>So consumed with pondering how long I'll litter the newspapers and cartons of milk till deemed dead that I nearly missed whatever was quickly approaching from our left.</p><p>Like a missile, something slammed into the monster pinning me, causing me to land butt first in a puddle with my back against the fence.</p><p>It was a jaguar, the prettiest one I've ever seen. It'd ditched the typical all black coat, the beast was a skeletal white with black lines and black highlights running all over it's sleek body. Powerful jaws containing two rows of razor sharp teeth opened as it released a roar of victory. The beast having killed my previous aggressor before it knew what was even going on.</p><p>Although, murky I watch the bleach white jaguar feast. Blood dripping down it's snout as it wrenches back, ripping giant chunks of flesh from the carcass. The Panther seemingly striving to cover the entire place in the kill's blood. The fence, the pavement, even my clothes weren't spared from the splatter.</p><p>I slowly begin to realize the blood coated, big cat is staring right at me. It's eyes the bluest pools I'd ever seen, I'd call them gorgeous if the pools weren't filled with nothing but a desire for destruction.</p><p>I sit numbly while the beast approaches me, its claws retracted and clacking upon the cement. The beast's hunger or bloodlust obviously not yet satisfied.</p><p>
  <em>Oooh...it wasn't saving me, it just wanted to kill me itself.</em>
</p><p>I'd have laughed if it weren't for my entire being having already shut down, like a car out of gas. A literal sitting duck or a sack of potatoes as I can't move an inch despite the monster getting closer with every passing second.</p><p>The last thing I see as I'm passing out is the beast's claws raised high.</p><hr/><p>I wake up abruptly, gasping for breathe as my heart thuds against my chest, my eyes scouring my surroundings for an imaginary enemy. While doing that my hands roam my body, feeling for any missing chunks. Instead, I actually find my body bandaged up</p><p>Slowly the sleepy haze lifts and I quickly realize I have a more pressing matter than imaginary panthers; I have absolutely no idea where I am.</p><p>
  <em>Which is frighteningly becoming the norm.</em>
</p><p>The room's walls were grey bricking with a light grey stone flooring with. Everything from the dresser and the two nightstands to the bed frame were made of mahogany or some very high end wood. Very few things were in the room, the room sparsely furnished, only the bare necessities. Though who ever decorated the room really liked the color blue as the comforter, pillows, and rug were various different shades of blue.</p><p>I'm instantly able to tell I'm in someone's bedroom. Given the assortment of personal knick knacks and several framed group photos, it's just whom they belonged to that's alluding me.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I'm in a stranger's bed with no idea how I got there…</em>
</p><p>I close my eyes and flump backwards, my body demanding I return to the bed's comfy and warm embrace. The comforter feeling amazing on my bare skin, especially my back and (likely) heavily bruised chest.</p><p>My eyes shoot open as I ripped the covers off myself frantically checking underneath, massively relieved to see I'm still wearing my underpants. The sick feeling in my stomach not decreasing whatsoever.</p><p>
  <em>Someone stripped me while I was unconscious!</em>
</p><p>Millions of extremely unpleasant images, thoughts, and scenarios flashed through my mind that left me feeling like I'm going to throw up.</p><p>
  <em>I need to get out of here now. God, knows what they'll do knowing I'm awake!</em>
</p><p>I roll out of bed and instantly regret it as my legs collapse underneath me. My whole body is still aching from the fight for my life which I barely made it out of.</p><p>But, at least now upright I can assess everything. Whomever had found me had taken the trouble of bandaging my wounds up. My neck and arm wrapped up tight with bandages and band aids galore.</p><p>
  <em>Whomever did this is a professional.</em>
</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye I see on a nightstand with a pile of clothes, a glass of water, pills and a note.</p><p>"Here, fucker."</p><p>Is written in a bold jagged letters with an arrow pointing to two pills marked painkillers (the original words,"weak bitch food" crossed out) . Which I take promptly against my better judgement, the need to end the intense throbbing pain more important.</p><p>
  <em>Not like today could get any worse.</em>
</p><hr/><p>I boredly stare at the TV as Di-Roy is killed by a mimic in "Dark Souls: Remastered", the braces needing idiot screaming the TV's glare messed him up and the buttons are sticky.</p><p>Which should've had me laughing, it always does...but, I've had the worst mood for days now. I'm not ignorant, I know I've been more trigger-happy than I've ever been. Doors broken, chairs thrown, walls demolished, floors caved in. Hell I'd killed at least 10 servants yesterday with one of my more explosive moments over the past weeks.</p><p>It was Ulquiorra, or this pitiful shell everyone's dubbed Ulquiorra-kun. The first week it was funny watching the little shit struggle and look so lost. Now, it was just frustrating seeing the absolute mockery this child is. Every time I see the little shit I actually...regret what I've done? I mean I hate Ulquiorra (the albino, Aizen dick sucking, subservient bitch) and his constant refusal to fight me. The way he walked around with a holier-than- thou attitude and his blank look was infuriating but...this...this is too much.</p><p>I want him dead, me having killed a great warrior, not humiliate him and his skills. Just remembering him pinned down by that weak ass hollow makes me sick, the "real" Ulquiorra would've crushed the thing. No, it wouldn't have even come near the skinny prick.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit...am I feeling remorse!?</em>
</p><p>Just as I come to the most horrific revelation of my hollow existence Sleeping Beauty decides to make his entrance. The boy standing all lost in the doorway to my bedroom. Damn, how did the fucker look even more pitiful? The clothes I set out dwarfing him more than I predicted. The shirt I got from some shitty human concert drooped down all the way to the middle of his thighs. the sweatpants were rolled up at least 5 times at the bottom and still looked to long for the child. Despite the ties pulled as tight as possible the pants still had to be hiked up occasionally.</p><p>"Oh! Didn't expect you to be up so soon." Yylfordt said looking up from the Vogue magazine shit he's always reading.</p><p>"Oh, Yylfordt-san! Did you help me?" Ulquiorra-kun's scratchy voice struggled to get out.</p><p>"Me? Dirty my hands with such barbaric activities? No, no that was Grimmjow-san." Yylfordt said in his usual snobby way, not even looking up from his "reading" material before pointing at me.</p><p>"Grimmjow-san?"</p><p>We lock eyes and the lack of recognition in the giant, green orbs enrages me, so much so it's a struggle to not snap the kid's neck. The old Ulquiorra at least knew who he was dealing with and just dismissed me. This mistake just stares at me like a confused Hollow deer in headlights! I grit my teeth, clenching my hands to avoid the oh so tempting idea of caving the boy's skull in.</p><p>"Yeah, I saved your ass so I wouldn't get bitched at by Aizen. What of it?"</p><p>"Oh," small feet patter across the floor cautiously as "this" Ulquiorra isn't sure whether any of us will attack or not.</p><p>
  <em>Smart.</em>
</p><p>The way the boy hesitates in interacting with Di-roy, talking to him like an equal and he isn't below him rank wise is the last straw, making me retreat to the sideroom</p><p>
  <em>I need a fuckin beer.</em>
</p><p>Am I overreacting with how angry Ulquiorra now makes me, despite having done anything to warrant it? FUCK NO! Everything about this kid and what he does just makes me so angry! His hesitancy, his meekness, his frail body and clumsiness! His...his...HIS NOT BEING ULQUIORRA!</p><p>I must have gotten lost in my thoughts as I feel someone nudge me and drag me back to present time.</p><p>"You going to drink that or act like a breathing(?) cup holder?"</p><p>
  <em>Yylfordt, great.</em>
</p><p>"*sigh* Depends are you ever going to not look like a trap all grown up, you life-sized Barbie doll?" I take a sip as he just rolls his eyes. No comeback as he rifles through the fridge, muttering something like "asshole" under his breath.</p><p>"It's killing you, isn't it?" Yylfordt says offhandedly as we watch Ulquiorra hesitantly giggle at Di-Roy's antics, "the state he's been reduced to? He's just...so meek and fragile."</p><p>I continue glaring, not even willing to dignify that statement with a "No shit Sherlock."</p><p>"Did I ask for your input Quince, don't think I did?"</p><p>"Oooo, number calling? Well, if that's how you want to be I can't argue, Sexta." He purposely stresses the word, Sexta, staring at me out of the corner of his eye. "You know the kid isn't that bad, ev-"You're dismissed, Quince!"</p><p>I say the last part through gritted teeth and the blond asshole gets my point, and goes back to his seat and "girly-ass" magazine. Finally leaving me alone.</p><p>Yylfordt shoots a look at me that I can't give two shits about deciphering between each other, before going back to creepily observe "Ulqui-kun" while pretending to read.</p><p>
  <em>I know the real you is in there...I saw it back in the hallway</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-(flashback noise)-</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That Aizendamn jackass of a former captain! Rearranging the fucking halls! Making me get lost in this fucking maze of a castle</em>
</p><p>I stomp my way through the hallway as my walk to calm me down actually winds me up more and more.</p><p>
  <em>The hell makes movable walls, it's akin to making a walking fortress or city. It's fuckin retarded!</em>
</p><p>I stop as my nose catches a very distinct smells, ones I know very well.</p><p>Blood.</p><p>Sweat.</p><p>Fear.</p><p>And Ulquiorra.</p><p>I quickly Sonido to the source and as I round the corner I see, lo and behold Ulquiorra and all his weak ass glory. The fucker actually about to die to a low ass hollow? Disgusting.</p><p>HEY!" I yell out, causing the abomination to stop the final blow.</p><p>"So, dumbass Yammy couldn't watch one ass-kisser turned weak? Not surprised," it said, "Well, I'm not getting demoted for Lardass' mistake. Drop the little bitch, NOW!" I demand.</p><p>Only for this bitch, this bitch to have the motherfucking audacity to disobey me and strike.</p><p>I watch in horror, already knowing I sure as hell am fast but I ain't that fast to stop it. Actually praying to whatever higher power that Szyelapporo has a cloning machine or something.</p><p>Only for the beast's swipe to be blocked.</p><p>A tiny, alabaster arm shooting out and blocking the thing's claws, the hollow's struggle visible as It's arm muscles bulge with the power it's exuding. The claws strangely not tearing the skin like it did the other previously.</p><p>Then, within a blink of an eye, the beast arm was gone and the kid's launching himself off the wall towards me, ending in a back skid toward me.</p><p>Then everything got a whole lot fucking weirder.</p><p>The look on the kid's face, It was so dead. so void of everything. Freakier yet was the fact that the kid developed heterochromia all of a sudden! One eye was the usual human eye, except hazier like it was fighting to stay open. The other a deep emerald, with a VERY familiar cat slit pupil. We just stare at each other, it digging into my soul with it's familiar empty gaze.</p><p>Then with a blink the one speck of the "real" Ulquiorra was gone as the exhausted boy passes out, like he was never there to begin with.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-(flashback noise end)-</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>I take a big gulp as I think of a way to bring "him" out again, cause one thing is for certain</p><p>
  <em>"The real you is in there, I know it is."</em>
</p><p>….</p><p>"Fuck it! I'm going to the gym!" I throw my hands up as I go to my bedroom to gather my gym shit, the consistent side-eyeing Ulquiorra kept doing for the last hour really pissing me off. I needed to blow off steam, and if not at the gym, then someone was going to die.</p><p>I quickly slip on some running shorts and a white tee and grabbed my duffel bag. Out of the corner of my eye I see the clothes Ulquiorra previously worn, before getting his bitch blood all over it due to the hollow.</p><p>
  <em>Sigh... Yylfordt and Szayelaporro better fix this soon.</em>
</p><p>I quickly slip on my Nikes and turn off the light.</p><p>"Hey, Di-Roy. Let's go, I need someone to spot me." I say, kicking him to get his ass moving"</p><p>"Uh...what about Ulqui-kun" Di-roy points while frowning at the screen, his dude dying again to a bunch of skeletons.</p><p>
  <em>Aizen! Why does everyone call him that!?</em>
</p><p>I visibly cringe at the new name of my rival, it actually leaving a bad taste in my mouth despite not having said it.</p><p>"I don't give a shit, lock the door and throw a video game at the baby." Just as I walk towards the door, just touching the doorknob when a meek voice interjects, "Can I come along, please? I-I really don't want to be left alone...there might be more monsters."</p><p>I can't keep myself from rolling my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh …</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>it would be easier to watch him and protect him if he's with you, Grimmjow. Plus, his safety will determine whether you have an ass in the future.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Fuck my life...FINE! But stay close, and so help me! Don't! Touch! Anything! Or leave my sight!</p><p>The kid jumps for joy, only to slip on his pants legs like an idiot and face planting hard on the rug. Tears actually starting to pool in his eyes as he sniffles a little.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck my life.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Thank Aizen, we have arrancar of all shapes and sizes in the shitty place.</em>
</p><p>I throw my head back in exasperation as I wait for the little bastard to come out of the changing room. The kid nearly tripping 4 more times on the way here prompting the sudden wardrobe change.</p><p>After what seems like a millennium, Ulquiorra came out and despite being in clothes size appropriate the kid still looked to be swimming in the blue tee-shirt and black track shorts.</p><p>"Done? Good." I quickly grab the albino child by the hand, making sure I don't lose him walking through the crowd and make our way towards the gym's entrance. The rage build up at critical now.</p><p>All I want is to be left alone and enjoy a very intense workout but...of course that doesn't happen as within seconds of walking through the entrance all eyes are on us, everything and everybody coming to a halt.</p><p>"They're staring at me." I feel the grip on my hand tighten as Ulquiorra ducks behind me, trying to (and failing) to avoid everyone's stares.</p><p>"No shit, Sherlock." I whisper under my breath and just make our way through the gawking crowd. After having to elbow 7 people out of the way I get fed up," THAT'S IT! GET OUT! THIS IS MY ROOM NOW! ALL Y'ALL FUCKERS LEAVE!" I yell as my anger from earlier comes back with a vengeance. For added effect I raise my Reiatsu a bit to truly get my point across to the dumb asses.</p><p>Luckily, everyone's smart enough to know that what I say goes and they make a bolt for the door, everybody making a mad dash to avoid the slow death I'll give them. The assholes so terrified they don't even stop to check if they have all their things, as the floor is littered with water bottles, towels, music players and more.</p><p>"There. No more staring. You happy now, Princess," all I get in response is the kid's eyes honing in on the floor, "Good, now I'm going to go work out. Try not killing yourself"</p><p>I plug in my IPod and head for the reinforced sandbag, making a mental note to tell Aizen we're going to need a new one after today</p><p>I rear back and finally let loose all the anger that'd bubbled up.</p><hr/><p>I have to say, this castle place-thing confuses the hell out of me. The place will have hallways stripped of any sort of decoration and stone pillars but at the same time have a modern as hell Gym?</p><p>The walls were painted a cool gray with the occasional inspirational quote painted on it in a goldish floors were paved differently depending on the section with some parts being padded foam and others being grey wood paneling. Large Mirrors were spread throughout the room, as well as on the signs indicating where things like synchronized swimming, water aerobics, cycling class and hot yoga sessions were held decorated the walls. This gym like every frickin room in Los Noches stupidly big. Hell, along the far wall were vending machines, which considering the hallway don't even have lamps is ridiculous?!</p><p>The place was literally like any gym you'd see in the 'Human" realm with a few modifications. One being the machinery. Each machine had at least 3 or 5 duplicates in comical sizes, the scale ranging from that fit for an elephant to that of a little person. Each machine was also super reinforced to the point the rods looked like I beams!</p><p>I sit and watch as Grimmjow-san absolutely demolishes the sandbag, his punches as fast as bullets but as destructive as cannonballs. Having absolutely no idea what the hell most of the machines in this Gym do, I opt to just watch my savior.</p><p>
  <em>The man seems to have something against me...or the "other" me and nothing I do works. I haven't even said anything to the man most of the time I've been with him and his fracción yet he's constantly pissed at me.</em>
</p><p>I need to get some sort of answer to the animosity, and maybe some other questions that have been plaguing my mind for a while now.</p><p>I get off the bench I'd been perched on and head to the only other person in the room, the man currently lifting weights near the wall mirrors</p><p>"Hey, Di-roy-san, excuse me?"</p><p>"Hmmm? Oh, Hey Ulqui-kun. What do you need?" he says putting down the barbell</p><p>"Um, I've been wondering if everyone has fracción...where are mine?"</p><p>"Oh! um...You don't have any actually. Well, never...um had any really," he scratches his chin like he's calculating a complex equation and not my simple question, "It wasn't really your style."</p><p>"My...style?"</p><p>"Yeah, you were ...Ulquiorra is or was...he...hmmm. Ulquiorra was -``''An anti-social albino freak." a gruff voice cuts in. I look over my shoulder to see a shirtless, sweaty Grimmjow, the man surprisingly having heard us despite how unlikely it should've been.</p><p>"Grimmjow-san!? That's not what I was going f-``''Oh don't lie! The kid's been babied enough and I ain't going to sugarcoat how weird his lil' ass was."</p><p>He quickly downs some water before continuing.</p><p>"You had no fracción, actually no relationships whatsoever in Hueco Mundo and personally it wasn't a surprise seeing as you always walked around with either a stick or Aizen's dick up your scrawny ass. No one liked you, most struggled to simply tolerate your creepy ass. Always staring at people, normal people blink, asshole," he jabs a finger in my face," You rarely talked and if/when you did it was to berate, undermine or belittle others. OH! That or answer YOUR god, Aizen. Always going "Yes, Aizen" "Of course, Aizen", "Please use my ass how you please, Aizen."</p><p>He mimed what must've been me with Aizen and some disgusting act that'd make a nun cry. Just then something in me just snapped as the room's atmosphere becomes heavy with a dark vibe. Not one of malice or blood thirst, it felt more akin to hopelessness.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>How dare that trash mock our power...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I quickly snapped out of my brooding, as my chest started to really hurt. My hand going to clutch it like I'm having a heart attack. My forehead now sweaty as my head feels like it's trying to explode.</p><p>When I finally get the pain under control and I'm no longer curling in on myself, I realize the rooms completely silent. Looking up I see my two caretakers looking at me with varying expressions. Di-roy's one of apprehension and fear which must be matching mine. While Grimmjow has a crazed look of amusement and excitement in his eyes, like I'd just given him the present of a lifetime.</p><p>"Di-Roy. Go tell Yylfordt about this," the man already bolting for the exit before Grimmjow had finished hissing out the "S" syllable.</p><p>
  <em>Don't leave me alone with him!</em>
</p><p>And with that I'm left alone with Grimmjow-san, the man that apparently loathes my existence. I turn after a while to look at him, the silence getting to me. He simply stares at me for a few seconds before making a gesture telling me to follow him, and despite the harsh tirade directed towards me earlier, I do.</p><p>
  <em>Better to just do whatever he says and not piss him off.</em>
</p><p>As we walk down a long corridor, the gym apparently built like the rest of the castle meaning its got a million doors and subsections. After what feels like hours but may have been a few minutes I break the silence.</p><p>"So...everyone looked down on me?" I reference back to the tirade, it still weighing on my mind.</p><p>"Did you not listen to a fucking thing I said?" Grimmjow said, his back still towards me, "No-one liked you...but they did respect and or fear you. You were cold. calculating. A tank despite everything your blank, asexual, subservient ass presented."</p><p>Grimmjow stopped at a set of doors before opening it to reveal a ridiculously large room with wooden floors and wood panelled walls. several large cabinets positioned along the wall along with a few punching bags and what looked to be steel dual dummies. On the wall across from the entrance seemed to be a scoreboard. Along the rightmost wall were several racks holding kendo sticks, different types of fencing swords, and wooden swords.</p><p>Grimmjow yanked me along, irritated I stopped walking, and pulled us further into the room till we came to a section with rings of various sizes.</p><p>"What the he-""Shut the fuck up, and get in the ring. I'm going to teach you how to fuckin' defend yourself. If not that then something to give yah a fucking chance." Grimmjow said as he released my poor wrist and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the largest ring the room</p><p>"Wait...why? Don't you hate me. Why help me?" I say genuinely confused at his bipolaresque behavior and a bit skeptical of his motives.</p><p>"Because one: only I gets to kill Ulquiorra. And two: that little display back there shows you aren't a complete disgusting sack of flesh and shit. You have potential" he made air quotes with his fingers as he stared into my eyes.</p><p>"Oh...thanks...I think." I look at his nose, trying to figure out if he contemplated me, insulted me or did both simultaneously.</p><p>"Okay, stop doing that shit!" I'm jerked up by my collar, so I'm looking Grimmjow eye-to-eye, "That weak shit of avoiding eye contact ends now! YOU NEED A SPINE TO SURVIVE IN THIS FUCKING WASTELAND. If you're going to be a weak, sniffling little shit I'll do what that Hollow failed to do," he pulls me even closer so we're basically bumping foreheads, "Kill you and get that pink-haired dick guzzler Szayel to make a clone of you except this one will have some balls!"</p><p>He drops me and gets in the ring before continuing, "You're some VERSION of Ulquiorra so fuckin ACT like it."</p><p>It takes a while but I get the underlying message of his threat. It was a motivational speech...I think?</p><p>"I'm Ulquiorra, so act like it" I mutter under my breath as I stand up and dust myself off. Saying a quick prayer in my head, I get in the ring with my "trainer" or more likely abuser.</p><p>"Is this just an excuse to wail on me?" I can't help but ask as I climb into the expansive ring</p><p>"You going to bitch or put your hands up?" Grimmjow says, purposely ignoring my question of concern, a mischievous look in his eye and a wide grin.</p><p>"Good, get into a stance. Now...Dear Aizen! Have you ever thrown a punch?!" Grimmjow gawks at me like I've grown a second head, before pinching his brow and shaking his head disappointingly.</p><p>"Guess we'll have to start from the very fuckin beginning…*sigh* get into this sorta stance"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>..Two hours later..</strong>
</p><p>And I think I've gotten down the basics, or at least block, jab,kick, dodge and some take down methods that work no matter the size.</p><p>
  <em>It strangely feeling like riding a bike, almost like I've done this and it's ingrained in my brain and muscles. This actually kinda fun!</em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Pitiful, how deluded you must be to consider training with the Sexta as entertainment. A bothersome distraction at best."</strong></em></p><p>I stop as I hear that monotonous voice ring out of nowhere again. The voice's periodic input becoming more and more frequent (scary enough). Worse yet, deep in my mind, I feel like I know the voice or should know whom it is.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" My eyes scanning the room, hoping to find the culprit (although already knowing its a fruitless effort)</p><p>"Hear what?" Grimmjow raises an eyebrow as he squirts some water into his mouth.</p><p>By the look on his face I know he isn't fucking with me, maybe I'm starting to crack. "Oh, it's nothing...thought I heard something...or someone." I mutter as I also take a long chug of water. <em>Maybe, I'm so dehydrated I'm hallucinating?</em></p><p>"Okay, now onto the fun part…" he gleefully walked to the wall and tossed something at my feet.</p><p>A wooden sword</p><p>I look at Grimmjow confused for a second till I see that bloodthirsty crazed look in his eyes, like a lion staring at an obese gazelle.</p><p>Before I can even grasp the situation,The next thing I know Grimmjow's pouncing on me with sword in hand.</p><p>
  <em>I take it back. This isn't fun. THIS ISN'T FUN!</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3 hours later…</strong>
</p><p>"Aizen! How many times do I have to tell you to remain standing!?"</p><p>I look at the gasping heap on the floor. The boys chest rising frantically for breath as he remained on his back like a beached turtle. Several bruises starting to darken from all my strikes with the wooden Zanpakutō</p><p>"I...I..*gasp* can't go..o-o-on…body hurts too much."</p><p>"<em>Sigh, this isn't working. No matter how hard I push him, hurt him or belittle him he isn't doing the THING!"</em></p><p>"Get up. We're doing this again and again till you get at least one hit on me." I kick him a water bottle, and wait.</p><p>"<em><strong>All in all, the boy has been doing amazing considering his previous injury and the physical condition of his body."</strong></em></p><p>"<em>But he isn't doing the thing, Panthera.</em> <em>And that's all I care about not his fuckin gains.</em>"</p><p>I mentally argue with Panthera, my Zanpakutō spirit, as we wait for Ulquiorra to get up. After a while he does although, still panting and wobbly mess.</p><p>He stands there a second, abandoning his two handed style of holding the sword for one. His right slipping to the waistband of his shorts, like it was a pocket.</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute... that's-</em>
</p><p>I'm not able to finish that thought as the kid is SONIDOING at me!?</p><p>The kid's spontaneous sonido catching me so off guard that I'm forced to be on the defensive.</p><p>Leaving me barely enough time to dodge the barrage of attacks as the kid's amped up his game majorly.</p><p>I continue to block, parry and semi-counter Ulquiorra's attacks, actually working up a sweat much to my delight.</p><p>
  <em>I knew the little shit was in there!</em>
</p><p>I counter by taking a slash at his ankles, but he seems to be one step ahead of me as sonidos to the side and sweep kicks me affecting my balance.</p><p>I'm able to right myself just fast enough to block a strong kick to the temple and push him away. However, the kid's quick to counter, taking the momentum of the push to twirl and make a quick jab at my sternum.</p><p>
  <em>Wrong move, Fucko!</em>
</p><p>I quickly grab his skinny wrists and roughly yank him down, a demented smile on my face most likely. And I proceed to knee him directly in the head, devastatingly hard, effectively stopping any and all retaliation. A millisecond later, Ulquiorra lets out a pained gasp, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull, and slumps in my grasp</p><p>…<strong>...</strong></p><p>"OH SHIT!" I release the kid's wrist and he goes down like a sack of bricks, the kid not even twitching.</p><p>"I took it too far...shit! Wake up, I didn't really mean it" I nudge Ulquiorra repeatedly, jostling the unconscious Fourth trying to get a response. Anything would be great: a groan, whimper, flinch, anything!</p><p>"<em><strong>That was too hard Grimmjow-sama."</strong></em></p><p>"<em>I know that you whiskered bitch! What the hell do I do now!? I might've fucking concussed the skinny fucker, and that's if I'm lucky. Shit! Fuck! Shitshitshit!"</em></p><p>"<em><strong>Grimmjow-sama.."</strong></em></p><p>"<em>Aizen dammit! I always have to take it a bit too far! I can't hold back to save my fuckin life which is very fitting right now! Aizen's going to strip me of my rank and likely my dick!"</em></p><p>"<em><strong>Grimmjow-sama…."</strong></em></p><p>"<em>Maybe Pinky can make a clone? Just replace the body with a new one ...that'll work right!? This is the Espada picnic all over again-"</em></p><p>"<em><strong>Grimmjow-sama…."</strong></em></p><p>"<em>I just had to punt Nnoitra in the teeth! I couldn't just let him have the ball, no! I had to- ``''Grimmjow-sama</em><em><strong>! Quit the incessant babbling and frantic pacing for one damn sec and LISTEN TO ME!"</strong></em></p><p>"<em>What!? What could YOU possibly have to say right now? Want to add another smart ass comment?"</em></p><p>"<em><strong>If you'd get your head out of your ass and turn around, you'd see he's getting up…"</strong></em></p><p>I turn my head to see, sure enough, the kid is getting up. Ulquiorra climbing to his feet in a sort of broken mannequin-like movement, like his brain and limbs were disconnected and at the will of some invisible entity. The dark air from earlier had returned, only way stronger and much darker.</p><p>Then, I see "his" eyes, that kiss ass' iconic, icy gaze causing me to flinch and look away for a brief second.</p><p>
  <em>Bad move</em>
</p><p>I feel my shirt cut straight down the middle by some invisible slice. The out of nowhere attack actually drawing blood, it trickled down and between my pecs.</p><p>I look at the kid to see... Murciélago!? The green hilted katana appearing out of butt-fuck nowhere and replacing the wooden sword I'd given to him!</p><p>I promptly chuck the wooden substitute and whip out Panthera only barely blocking the kid's slash at my neck.</p><p>I push him away from me and the previous klutz lands like some sort of fuckin ninja. The skinny child not wasting a second before he's back on the attack, like a shark that's caught a whiff of blood.</p><p>"<em>SHIT!"</em></p><p>All previous amusement is gone as I'm now completely on the defense, not risking the chance of Ulquiorra needing to use a prosthetic in the future. The movements similar to "Ulquiorra" but restricted in a way.</p><p>"<em>The kid's human body is not able to do what an Espada Ulquiorra could do, thankfully. Hey, Panthera! Don't just ghost me! HELP ME!"</em></p><p>"<em><strong>What do you want me to do? You kinda brought this upon us," </strong></em>The Zanpakutō remarked in a passive-aggressive tone of voice. Going back to making small comments like "ooh" and "that's gotta hurt,huh?" as she watched her wielder struggle with the current predicament.</p><p>"<em>Oh my Aizen. You're going to do this? You're going to do this right now!? Of all times!?"</em></p><p>"<em><strong>Yes, I'm doing "this". You got a problem?"</strong></em></p><p>I grit my teeth at the sudden bolt of pain as my cheek is cut, the multitasking making it difficult to concentrate on either of the current predicaments. I promptly with 10% power, kick Ulquiorra in the chest, sending the kid flying back quite a bit. Trying to stop him, while not killing the boy.</p><p>"<em>*SIGH* I'm sorry, okay!? I'm just a little stressed cause, you know, I'm trying to not die from Aizen's side piece! Can we maybe do this pouting later!?"</em></p><p>" <em><strong>I don't know, can we? Oh, I'd duck if I were you."</strong></em></p><p>I duck as a few strands of my blue hair is clipped by Murciélago.</p><p>"<em>I'm truly sorry! I'll...I'll...I'll polish you and not that quick, shitty polishing! I'll like, take my time and shit. Just help me fix this cause if I die you die to!"</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*sigh* sometimes I swear you're 100 years old and not 25,000 something years old. But, fine...only cause it's cute when you beg."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>YOU FUCKIN BIT-"</em> Grimmjow stopped himself before he could say something to piss of Panthera, her help more important than his pride at the moment, "<em>What do you suggest I do?"</em></p><p><em><strong>"Well a good splash of water to the face usually wakes up your drunk ass. Might work for a knocked out Ulquiorra...probably," </strong></em>she shrugged before going back to watching.</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye I see a full water bottle, which I feel should have a chorus of Jibakureis around it. I narrowly dodge another swipe, I swear the kid getting faster, as I lung for it. Slicing off the top clean off and twisting to face him.</p><p>Like clockwork the prick is on me, standing above me, poised to thrust his hand down into my sternum. Before, the hand can bury its way through my body (not chancing it) I throw the bottle's contents directly in his face, drenching Ulquiorra</p><p>Much to my relief, his eyes revert from a menacing sociopath to that of a horribly confused child. The kid blinking several times as he drips on me.</p><p>"Grimmjow-san? What's goi-URK!" he doesn't get to finish the question as I forcefully shove him away from me. Which is light compared to what I want to do to the horrible little shit after the attempted murder.</p><p>I struggle not to break his goddamn arm as I stand over him, a bit of satisfaction stemming from the fearful look in his eyes. My eyes go from my murder victim (<em>oh, how I wish)</em> to the sword laying beside him.</p><p>With a sigh of exasperation and frustration, I pick the little fucker up by his wrists. Tossing the dripping child over my shoulder forcefully and carefully grabbing the hilt of Murciélago in one of the clean towels in the rooms. I head back to my tower already dreading the fucking boring ass meeting and slew of questions I'ma have to answer because of this bullshit.</p><p>Grimmjow literally drops Ulquiorra in the bathroom tub, the scowl still present on his face much to Ulquiorra's fear. The boy having been told to "shut his bitch mouth." after asking Grimmjow what happened during training. As the boy had no recollection of what went down after the knee to the head.</p><p>Grimmjow was infuriated that he finally got to duel Ulquiorra (sorta) and couldn't hack the albino piece of shit into pieces. That and the wound to his pride that the HUMAN boy had even got one attack in.</p><p>"Wash up," he promptly dumping the Gin's gifted pajamas, a towel, and some bandages on Ulquiorra's head, "get dressed. Eat. then go the fuck to bed." Grimmjow said through gritted teeth, promptly leaving a very confused Fourth.</p><p>Though just as Grimmjow closes the door, he mumbled, "You weren't complete shit. We'll maybe continue this next time." the Sixth Espada rolled his eyes at the small smile and dust of pink on the kid's cheeks.</p><p>As Grimmjow leaves Ulquiorra sets about taking a shower, taking off all the bandage on him. Preparing himself for the horror his arm will look like. Only to be surprise.</p><p>The three deep gashes from earlier today were healed.</p><p>New skin having filled it, till a faint scar of the claw marks was all that was left. Ulquiorra instantly started checking all the other injuries inflicted by the hollow and they were all healed!</p><p>But what really shocked</p><p>With speed that'd make Sonic jealous, Ulquiorra was climbing on the bathroom counter,</p><p>Till he was sitting directly into the mirror. With shaky hands he carefully takes off the bandage on his face, the same thing happening, only to a greater effect! It looked like he'd never been injured in the first place. The skin feeling smooth as hell.</p><p>As Ulquiorra examined his face, something else caught his eye. It was a faint black circle smack dab in the middle of his sternum!</p><p>The boy's loud gasp in shock causes an already apprehensive Di-Roy to hesitantly knock on the door.</p><p>"You doing alright in there, Ulquiorra-kun?"</p><p>"Um! Yeah! Just stubbed my toe," Ulquiorra lied, "I'ma shower now, kay?"</p><p>Ulquiorra listened and let out a sigh of relief as the arrancar's footsteps faded away.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'm over exaggerating...it's probably nothing...maybe bruising from one of Grimmjow's punches</em>
</p><p>The boy thought as he turned the shower on.</p><hr/><p>The atmosphere in the Meeting room was absolutely suffocating as the Espada fidgeted under the harsh gaze of their leader.</p><p>In the center of the table on display, was none other than Murciélago, the green-hilted katana a deathly centerpiece that only added to the tension in the room.</p><p>"Say that one more time, my dear...dear Octava Espada" the menacing tone in Aizen's suave voice not hidden whatsoever.</p><p>"Ugh...well, it seems that I was wrong in my original assumption as Ulquiorra isn't "human" or not completely per-say." Szayelapporo says nervously as he knew his ass was severely on the line at the moment.</p><p>Several visuals popped up: one of a very uncomfortable Ulquiorra in only boxers, DNA strands and segments, as well as blood cells, all various boxes of dialogue pointing at it and many other visuals completely lost to his audience.</p><p>"Szayelaporro into child porn, check." Nnoitra chuckled only to receive an icy glare from everyone in the room.</p><p>"Before I was interrupted...I was saying that his blood cells actually contains many hollow blood cells mixed within it or...did originally." Szayelapporo's golden eyes looked everywhere but his Lord's scathing brown eyes.</p><p>"Wha was that, originally? That ain't good, nope! Righ, Aizen-sama?" Gin's Cheshire cat-like smile seemed to widen as the poor scientist started to sweat more and more.</p><p>"I believe you're right, Gin. That almost seems like I'm at risk of losing my beloved Cuatra Espada completely. I don't like to lose what is mine, Octava." Aizen then took a sip of his tea, yet one eye constantly remained on his terrified eighth Espada.</p><p>"Well, I've run several tests and experiment…and seems the blood count is decreasing as more white blood cells, vital for humans, are coming in and well, are attacking the foreign bodies. And with that depletion of the hollow DNA...he's becoming more human. And seeing as the mind hasn't sent an abort to stop the white blood cells they'll continue till the hollow DNA, HDNA as its called, is wiped out completely. Until he's completely human, through and through. Reborn...like a phoenix." Szayelapporo said meekly, having taken a step back with every word.</p><p>The room goes absolutely silent.</p><p>Starrk scooted his chair away from their dictator. Barragan eye looked anywhere but Aizen.</p><p>Harribel rubs her arms as the temperature in the room seemed to suddenly drop drastically.</p><p>Nnoitra ran his fingers through his hair and Grimmjow sunk down in his chair. Zommari whispered prayers under his breath while Aaroniero's two heads bubbled in his tube. And Yammy picked his ear, still completely confused having not understood a word of what Szyallapporro said.</p><p>The silence seemed to last forever...</p><p>Aizen continued sipping his tea...still having said nothing as everyone waited for his reaction to losing his favorite servant/general in his ranks.</p><p>"Gin…*sip* remind me to fill the soon to be void positions of Octava and Sexta Espada. Relatively soon at that."</p><p>"WHAT!?" Grimmjow interjected, slamming his fist on the table at the bullshit memo, "I'm the one that figured out that shitbag Ulquiorra, the real one not that flesh bag is in him still."</p><p>"Wait, why don't you just make him again?" Yammy said, looking at the chicken wing he pulled out of his ear (don't ask...just don't)</p><p>"What?" Starrk opting to be the one to attempt to get an explanation to Yammy's words.</p><p>"If he, Ulquiorra, did revert back to a human couldn't we just make him again?" Yammy said like it was as simple as 1+1.</p><p>" YES! *ahem*...that's what I was going to say before the interruption of Sexta," the pink-haired scientist said as he attempted to compose himself after the threat on his rank (and ass), "I was suggesting inducing hollowfication under a controlled setting? And given the fact Ulquiorra has remembered past events and his Zanpakutō is here,"he gesture to said weapon, " means as Grimmjow so crudely said it,the original Ulquiorra is in there. How that is, I still have yet to figure out, but I won't question a miracle."</p><p>Szyalapporo snapped his finger and a white board rolled in with a marker. The Madman began frantically writing out equations, graphs, and figures (mathematical bullshit) all over it till ending with an "equals" sign and the word "Cuarto Espada"</p><p>"the likelihood of him being returned as he is is 99.99%! I've actually succeeded in recreating the potion in which Uquiorra ingested and have several successful results." Szyallapporo clicked a button and several videos popped up in the center of the table</p><p>Each involving some unfortunate soul, ranging from the Eight's many fracción to a Privaron, getting injected with a syringe labeled "Phoenix". Within seconds, The subjects were vomiting violently and seizing up. Some scratching violently at their hollow fragments and flesh like they were burning them (which for all the Espada knew it very much could be) trying to rip it off. the Privaron seemed to be trying and failing to knock itself out to escape the pain. The horrific borderline snuff videos continuing for several seconds till the subject's masks crumbled, their holes filling in and any other non-human characteristic wiped clean. Leaving behind very confused and scared human individuals of varying ages.</p><p>"Fascinating, no?" a cruel smile and sadistic twinkle in Szayelapporo's eyes.</p><p>"Okay, you've got the first part can you turn them back?" Barragan said disinterested.</p><p>"No…"</p><p>The sound of Tousen's sword being unsheathed.</p><p>"BUT! BUT! I'M CLOSE!" Szayelapporo said waving his hands, ready to get on his knees to be spared.</p><p>Aizen waves his hand dismissing Tousen and the potential public execution.</p><p>"Well, I believe this meeting is adjourned. Szayelaporro excellent presentation but, I do hope for your health the 99.99% was a slip. You certainly meant 100%, correct?"</p><p>Szayelaporro nodded frantically, "OH COURSE! Silly slip of the tongue kind and forgiving Lord Aizen. How inspiring your trust in me, the ONLY scientist arrancar and-" "You're all free to go…" Aizen said, cutting off Szayelaporro's poorly hidden message and brown-nosing.</p><p>The nine generals were already running to the door, leaving before their "father" (or is he the mom?) changed his mind.</p><p>"...Gin I have a job for you."</p><hr/><p>"Hey, Sad Sack." Grimmjow said interrupt Starrk and Harribel's conversation.</p><p>The couple still loitering around in the hallway not far from the meeting room even though the meeting had concluded 30 minutes ago.</p><p>"Sexta...how very expected of you. Interpreting conversations and inserting yourself into potentially fatal situations." Harribel coldly said, glancing at one of the more annoying generals (in her opinion).</p><p>"Harribel, as much as I'd love to talk to the second most stoic Espada, I'm talking to Starrk."</p><p>The two had a mini stare down before Harribel rolled her eyes.</p><p>"But seriously, why the sad instead of sleepy look? Deciding to claim the position of depressing void in the Espada?" Grimmjow jabbed his superior in the chest only to get a forlorn look.</p><p>"Just...upset about what's to happen...I mean I knew this wasn't permanent..but, I thought I'd have longer. He looks...his smiles..." Starrk said as he leaned against a column.</p><p>Grimmjow, confused as hell, look at the man's significant other for clarification.</p><p>"He's upset about Ulquiorra, frankly I'm not looking forward to watching a hollowfication of Szayelapporo's design...but what Aizen says, Aizen gets."</p><p>"What...oh! Ooh! Oh…. you're kinda attached to the little bastard, ain't cha? And now Aizen's taking your little dress up toy away." Grimmjow smiled</p><p>"Oh come on, Grimmjow. You can't tell me you don't like Ulquiorra-like this."Starrk as he rested his head back against the cold granite.</p><p>"Okay! Fine, I enjoy how normal he is now. Showing emotions and shit. Not just a blank husk…" Grimmjow admitted after several seconds. "But, dude Aizen needs his cock sleeve, s-OW. BITCH." Grimmjow muttered as he rubbed his arm.</p><p>"What I think Grimmjow meant was, Hueco Mundo is not a place for children... especially not human children." She rubbed his back, "It's better if he's reverted back to...Ulquiorra. It's for the best." Harribel finished grasping Starrk's hand making sure he was looking at her.</p><p>"But is it" Starrk pushed off the column unable to stand the thought the child he'd been watching would become what the 4th Espada originally was again.</p><p>the others really didn't know how to answer</p><p>"It's like she said dude...what Aizen wants...Aizen gets." with the last tidbit, Grimmjow turned and headed back to his tower.</p><p>Hands in his pockets and his usual aura of rage replaced with one of sadness.</p><hr/><p>"AIZEN DAMNIT! This doesn't make any sense! How the...the FUCK am I supposed to make hollowfication!? That's impossible you brown hair narcissistic asshole!" Szayelapporo pulled at his hair, frustrated at the failure of yet another formula. He was running out of time, Aizen only so patient when it comes to having his best general incapacitated.</p><p>It wasn't his fault yet he was getting the worst punishment of all them</p><p>
  <em>I'm starting to hate my damn laboratory.</em>
</p><p>Szayelaporro slammed his head down on his desk, another migraine developing (something that's been a routine occurrence as of late) too exhausted to be angry, too exhausted to be anything really.</p><p>"Brother…"</p><p>"What!?", The residential pink haired madman snapped at his brother, not bothering to even lift his head.</p><p>"If you're done with your petulant tantrum more fitting of that buffoon, Yammy, then my brother. You got a gift."</p><p>An extremely thick vanilla file was placed across from Szayelapporo's head</p><p>"What...what is this," Szayelaporro pointed at it, the man STILL not having raised his head,"cause it's not mine. Only primitive minds write things down on paper."</p><p>"I'd look at the handwritin' first before judgin it, Pinkie." A sly voice said from the exhausted scientist's right</p><p>"Ichimaru-sama", the Octavia Espada exclaimed, he quickly dusted himself off and finger-combed his hair, "What *ahem* may I help you with?"</p><p>"Aizen's gettin' impatient and well, decided to be all nice and give ya' a hint. Ain't he jus' the greatest?" Gin said, his trademark unsettling grin in place.</p><p>Szayelaporro figured the quicker he humored the man the faster he'd leave. So, he opened one of the portfolios to see several pictures of...well, he had no idea what he was looking at.</p><p>"What...what is this?" Szayelapporo said both enthralled and (surprisingly) disgusted.</p><p>Gin walked around the table, smacked a sticky note down on the thick folder, before turning to leave.</p><p>"An oxymoron…I suppose," Gin smiled, "either way, somethin' to speed the antidote 'long. Aizen's not all that into waitin' anymo"</p><p>
  <strong>*SLAM*</strong>
</p><p>The two arrancar brothers looked toward the door, then at the note their creepy "boss" had left them.</p><p>All there was was one word:</p><p>"Visored"</p><hr/><p><strong>I just keep imagining if Hichigo is like an asshole to Ichigo and he's like the inner spirit of the sword. And it got me thinking, he can't be the only one to deal with that. I imagine Panthera looks like </strong><strong>mdragonheartlove</strong>'<strong>s depiction on Deviantart looks like.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tap your heels together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Triggering with depictions of child abuse, homophobic/sexist language/thoughts. Unfaithful significant others</strong>
</p><p>I also don't own Bleach, but we all know that</p><p>
  <em>Word- thoughts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Words- flashback</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Nnoitra was an angry creature, just ask those that have crossed his path...well, those that lived to tell about it.</p><p>Well, Nnoitra was angrier than usual and he needed to unleash it on something (preferably someone).</p><p>
  <em>Where's that worthless piece of shit Tersa? I need someone to torment.</em>
</p><p>Just as Nnoitra was about to turn the corner he saw just what he was looking for, he just didn't know it.</p><p>It was Ulquiorra, walking with some inconsequential servant arrancar. Everything about the kid annoyed him, but the irritation was exceptionally high today.</p><p>
  <em>Probably escorting him to breakfast then off to that dildo-headed Aaroniero for his shift. Wait...is he happy?! The fuck!? Where's that fear he had beforehand?</em>
</p><p>Seeing the kid with a smile upon his face as he wore a "gay-ass" redwood button up covered by a stupid, dark, mauve-grey cardigan sweater, both long sleeves completely black. The shitty thing actually having a tiny symbol with two bat wings on the right breast. It made Nnoitra throw up in his mouth.</p><p>The kid looked like a fag with his black skinny jeans and cameo Converses-things Gin probably personally made/got him. Aizen's white-haired, twinkish dickrider having been stuck on something called "fashion" since Ulquiorra changed.</p><p>Nnoitra's eye narrowed at the content child, but soon a smile overtook his face as he figured out what he'd do for the day.</p><p>He slowly snuck over to the pair getting poised to strike. In 3...2…..1…..go!</p><hr/><p>Ulquiorra was happy, he'd actually come to like this place. the past several weeks(?) had been fun. About everyday he'd meet up with Lilynette and she'd hang out with him as his caretaker of the day usually didn't mind ditching him on someone else. He'd meditate with Zommari-san, spar with Grimmjow, and play with Yammy-san's dog in Charlotte's garden (as long as one of them is there). And usually, King Baraggan would tell him a story or two of when he ruled. Sure, he'd occasionally have to be around Aizen and Tousen as they disguise a police interrogation as a friendly cup of tea but, besides that it was awesome.</p><p>Although, truthfully, the boy had been struggling to sleep. The former Fourth tossing and turning with nightmares and flashbacks of atrocious acts he'd committed kept him up. As if that hollow attack had shaken something loose. Or something was trying to remind him of something...</p><p>
  <em>Let's see...I've meet Decima, Noveno...Séptima and Sexta and Segunda...and Primera. If i'm Cuarto and I've met Szayelaporro. So, I guess I've yet to meet..two o-"</em>
</p><p>"Woah!" Ulquiorra fell on his butt hard as he felt a sudden tug upon the back of his sweater.</p><p>"Ow…what the?" "I'll take it from here. Scram before I get pissed off and if anyone asks you dropped him off at Novena's tower like said.."</p><p>"Yes! Quinto I MEAN Nnoitra-sama, sir!" Ulquiorra's previous escort screamed before promptly darting off like a bat out of hell.</p><p>Ulquiorra could only watch in confusion and fear as his escort ran off before his attention turned to the creepy laughter coming from above him.</p><p>Green eyes meet brown as Ulquiorra looked up to see none other than Spoon Man. His gangly body lording over the boy so that all he saw was his unsettling grin.</p><p>His eye was dilated and a wide unnerving grin on his face causing the boy to curl up a bit. His wide toothy-grin and excited pants did little to reassure the already apprehensive child.</p><p>"Hi, Ulquiorra. Don't be afraid, turns out Novena is busy so I'm going to be watching you for awhile. My name's Nnoitra Gilga"</p><p>All the alarm bells were ringing in the child's head but he disregarded them. It wasn't the first time those bells had gone off only to be wrong. The same happened when he met Grimmjow and Starrk for the first time and they turned out to be really cool.</p><p>"Hi…" he weakly murmured back.</p><p>"So, you're mine. You have all your things," he points at Ulquiorra's satchel</p><p>"hmmm...OH! Yes, yes this is everything." Ulquiorra clambered to his feet dusting himself off, hoping his face isn't reflecting what he's really feeling. Especially after his particular phrasing.</p><p>"Well let's go." Nnoitra grabs Ulquiorra's wrists and squeezes hard. The flinch he gets making him struggle to not smile or snicker.</p><p>Before Ulquiorra can complain they're moving, faster than the boy can really handle as Nnoitra makes sure he's back at his tower as fast and with as few arrancars seeing him as possible.</p><p>Due to his back being to Ulquiorra, the boy missed the eerie grin on Quinto's face</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A little scary...and a pinch aggressive BUT, can't judge a book by it's cover. Maybe he's like Grimmjow?</em>
</p><p>My legs struggle to move as fast as he's pulling me, resulting in an uncomfortable drag/run combination which'd become severely taxing. All of this coupled with the fact Nnoitra-san's grip which was making my wrist really hurt and you've got a very unpleasant time</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he doesn't get I'm not as strong or fast as "Ulquiorra"..I'll tell him later.</em>
</p><p>The marathon continued as we pass through many pillared corridors and blank hallways teeming with servants till we came to a sort of dead zone. Almost like the many other arrancar avoided the place like a plague. It actually looked like the ghetto edition of Hueco Mundo as the surrounding area was heavily damaged in every way possible. The walls featuring cracks and holes varying in sizes everywhere. Hunks of walls or what pidiliy remained of them were spread everywhere! Almost like one sees when the hired carpenters had yet to finish their project. Accompanying that were long scratches and deep cuts from some sort of weapon.</p><p><em>Those kinda look like...they were made from fist-</em>URK!"</p><p>I'm violently yanked by my shirt collar through what I assume is Nnoitra's room which much like the previous rooms I've roomed in was vastly different...only not in a fun way. No, not fun at all.</p><p>The room was a mess. No...that's being generous. The place looked like those crack dens we saw in one of those movies in Health Class. Much like the outside there were cuts, cracks and holes everywhere in the walls, all that HAD to have been made by a certain sitter's fist or foot. The only difference being instead of pure white, the walls were a burnish copper with the occasional random black graffiti name tag or filthy poster of a woman or two doing things you'd see in an XXX movie. Unidentifiable stains, beer bottles of all brands and kinds, condom wrappers(!?), and porn magazines dominated the floor and most surfaces in the living room. Whatever wasn't covered had ashtrays that NEEDED to be emptied, and what he was pretty sure was what's left over when someone's doing meth or coke marred the tables.</p><p>The only usable furniture in this probable crack den's living room were two armchairs, a deflated bean bag chair, and a couch. Three of which had too many questionable stains for me to be comfortable with being within 5 feet of them. Each piece looked like they'd been through some sort of great furniture war as they were patched up, some using duct tape, yet still had battle scars and gashes.</p><p>One of which stood a man hunched over, he seemed to be attempting to stitch up a sizable tear in the obviously unsalvageable couch.</p><p>"Tesra! You asshole, what're you doing?!" A growl followed Nnoitra's question. His grip tightening so much that I needed to bite my lip, just to keep from gasping in pain.</p><p>"Sorry, Nnoitra-sama! I was simply fixing some of the furniture you love so much!" The man swiftly snipped the thread before standing at attention.</p><p>"Well stop for a fucking second. Ulquiwhora meet Tersa." he shoves me forward a bit.</p><p>"Yes! Tesura Rindokurutsu. But some call me Tesla or Tesra" The man said with a nice grin, putting his hand out towards me.</p><p>Tesra was an interesting fracción, which I assumed he was, considering he was the complete opposite of Mantis ma-I mean, Nnoitra.</p><p>Tesra was very slim for the power obsessed Nnoitra. The arrancar like so many had a markings, his being a rectangle on his right cheek. Which was a good color as it complimented his dirty blonde hair and brown eye. The man, like his boss, having an eye patch. His hollow fragment seemed to be a sorta toothed headband. His clothing was really strange, solely because it looked really hard to move in. His clothes resembling a zipped up lab coat, with his jacket sleeves rolled up. His choice accessory being gloves.</p><p>I shake his hand, a feeling in my gut that he was the nicer of the two. And DAD didn't raise a rude individual.</p><p>After the introductions, we sort of stand there, an awkward vibe having engulfed and settled over the room.</p><p>"Well...um...how are you enjoying Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra-kun?</p><p>"Oh! It's been excellent, everyone is really nice...in their own way. Although, I do struggle with navigation there's a lot of servants to help.</p><p>Our conversation continues, me actually showing some of my drawings for a while before I hear the T.V , that surprisingly still functions, switch on. So absorbed in the conversation I hadn't realized Nnoitra had left my side. The man now in one of the armchairs, his uniform replaced for something comfier, a wife beater and sweatpants, as he flipped through the channels.</p><p>"Tesra, get me a beer"</p><p>Although he tries to hide it, I see a scared look flash in Tesra eye, that makes the alarm bell in my head go from loud to deafening. He sees me and what must be a worried expression on my face and gets down on a knee so he's eye-level with me.</p><p>"Don't worry, Nnoitra-sama is a kind man. How about you go draw, since we really don't have any games for y-``''TESRA! BEER! NOW!"</p><p>"Yes sir! Go on, nothing bad will happen." he pats me on the shoulder before disappearing to fulfill his Espada's request.</p><p>My stomach sinks a little, already not liking this dynamic, as I've seen WAY to movies to not know this situation. I tightly clutch my sketch book to my chest, as I slowly move towards the couch.</p><p>
  <em>Aizen said I'm not to be killed...I'll be fine. I'm perfectly safe.</em>
</p><p>I just sit there sketching whatever comes to mind as Tesra continues cleaning despite how fruitless it is. That and bring Nnoitra-sama beers.</p><p>Said Espada is just watching T.V, occasionally making crude remarks about the women on the show and or how they'd have won if they did this.</p><p>Time seemed to be inching along much to my dismay, I just wanted it to be the time Gin slides the latest PJs set in and I can go to bed. Though that'd probably be a struggle as my stomach is killing me! The breakfast I'd ate completely digested, leaving me feeling empty.</p><p>After another 30 minutes, I can't take it anymore and I've gathered all my courage I ask Nnoitra, if there's anything I could eat.</p><p>The look he shoots at me is one of anger, like I've just insulted him with my question. Which I don't think I have...unless food is suddenly a slur against Hollow kind.</p><p>"Food? Oh yeah, you filthy things need to eat and shit. What the hell do you want to eat?" he says gruffly before taking a big gulp of his beer.</p><p>
  <em>I wish he'd stop drinking...that's got to be his 20th one.</em>
</p><p>"Nothing fancy, I don't want to be a burden. Maybe...a sandwich or an apple?" I quickly add, thinking the previous might be asking too much from the Fifth.</p><p>He stares at me for the longest time, like he's trying to see if I'm lying about me being hungry or something. His glare making me quickly regret voicing my request.</p><p>"...fine,bitch." he moves for the first time in hours, his movement unsteady from all the alcohol he's been guzzling down like it was water.</p><p>Before I can say "thank you" he's already aggressively slammed the door. To my right I hear Tersa call out asking if Nnoitra had left.</p><p>"Yeah, he's agreed to get me some food. Surprising, I know." the last bit coming out a bit more snarky than I meant it.</p><p>"Oh, don't say that. Nnoitra-sama is a kind man...he just doesn't show it a lot." Tersa argues as he takes a seat on the couch to my right.</p><p>I opened my mouth to argue, but see the pure admiration in his eyes every time he says said Espada's name and I know its a lost cause. I'd have an easier chance getting blood from a rock than convince this man his boss may be a terrible person.</p><p>I sit and wait, learning about all the great deeds Nnoitra did. Acts like not letting Tesra bleed to death and allowing him a nifty closet to call his room, the man showing me it like it was a rare painting. The delusion so strong I knew nothing I could say would change his admiration and I didn't really have the energy to. Nnoitra still yet to return despite hours passing.</p><p>My eyes actually becoming difficult to keep open, already feeling myself nod off between the conversation with Tersa. The couch starting to feel like a cloud, welcoming me to just rest my eyes for a bit.</p><p>Before I know it, I know it I'm out like a light</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I can't contain my excitement, as I bounce in my seat, acting out everything I say. We're finally going to see the latest Batman movie and then going to a pet store!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Can I have a bat?! They're so cool and can see in the dark due to echolocation do you know what that is, Dad? Do yah? No? Well, its sonar. Sonar is a big word, I know, but I'm smart and they use that to-DAD!"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm cut off by my dad reaching behind and ruffling my hair, a technique he's found to "calm me down".</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>We'll see but...if they happen to have one well, I don't think your mom would like that."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I must've failed to hide my true sentiments for that woman as Dad stops the pats and has a concerned look in his eye.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>We pull up to the driveway but something doesn't feel right, like something in my gut is screaming "danger".</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dad comes around and helps me out, despite not needing to, I'm turning 8 today.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Listen, I know you and your mom have...a strained relationship but she loves you. She loves all of us."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The look in my Dad makes any retort die on my tongue and I just nod.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>We walk up to find...the door cracked, which is weird because Mom never has anyone over as she's voiced her displeasure for our neighbors on more than one occasion.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Stay out here in case there's someone dangerous in the house okay? I'm going to make sure your mom is okay."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I hesitatingly knod, the feeling returned but now amplified. My fingers anxiously grabbing my Batman t-shirt.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>It's only a few seconds before I hear screaming and the sound of fists connecting flesh. I disregard my father's orders, he's going to need my help on apprehending the intruder!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I walk in on... probably the complete opposite of an intruder breaking in. Well, maybe not cause a man had intruded the house, it wasn't a stranger though. It was our doctor. And mom wasn't being attacked...I don't think. But her clothes were off...but so were Kent's.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I watch dad punch the nude M.D repeatedly as mom hits him on the back, screaming "stop it!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Why is she trying to stop Dad?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I look on in confusion as the screams, mom crying, the beat-down, dad's face soon jumbles together</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>As Dad focuses on mom, Kent makes a run for it. The silly man making a run for it despite only being in his underpants, in his arms a bundle of clothes and anything else he had.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"HOW LONG, LINDA!? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING DOWN!?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My dad's scream sounds deafening in the silence. My Dad's red in the face while tears gather in his eyes, something I'd never seen and wish I never had.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"8 years…" my mom whimpers out, clutching the blanket around her body.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>It's like a record scratch moment, Dad's eyes on the ground before asking in a strained tone, "Is he mine?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A millennium passes before mom says, "I'm not sure…"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>With that dad releases a frustrated sigh and goes to the nearest wall, and punches his fist through the drywall.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He lets out a primal yell that's an echoing scream of anger, hurt, and sadness before retreating to the bedroom. Aggressively slamming the door behind him</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The sound of things being thrown to and fro, swearing and angry muttering is heard behind the door,the only thing heard besides that are my mom's sobs.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>It's probably 30 minutes before I hear the bedroom door open again. My Dad's eyes red and bloodshot as he stomps his way towards the front door, aggressively dragging two suitcases behind him.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My feet are already running after him before my mind even registers it. I frantically pull on his pants leg as I catch him. Not sure if it's to get him to stop or to take me with him.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He stops and kicks me off, so he's lording over me as I fall on my butt.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The look he gives me is one I've seen so many times from so many people. A look I'd no.. he'd swore he'd never direct at me.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Disgust.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He reaches into his coat and pulls out a Batman figure, the one I was eyeing in the toy store, and slams it to the ground. It's arm breaking off due to the force behind it.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm left stunned, a strange buzzing in my ear as everything becomes blurry as tears fill my eyes. I hear the faint wails of a woman though the mind static.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Shooting me one last look he walks out.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>SLAM!</strong>
</p><p>I'm pulled from my sleep at the abrupt bang. I'm barely able to gather myself or get my bearings before my haze-minded self is bullied off the couch by a very scared Tersa. The man huffing as a "deer in headlights" look over took his face</p><p>"Hide. You have to hide." Is the last thing I'm told before several blankets with very questionable smells and stains are haphazardly thrown on me, obscuring me from what I suspect is another loose hollow like I'd encountered with Grimmjow.</p><p>
  <strong>BAM!</strong>
</p><p>"TERSA! Where the fuck are you, you one eyed blond bitch!" came from behind the locked main door. The door already splintering from the force slamming into it.</p><p>
  <em>No, It was Nnoitra-san. So, much worse.</em>
</p><p>I watch Tersa flinch before his demeanor took on a vibe of calm resignation. The one he'd seemed to emit constantly ever since I met him. He busied himself by pretending to have been fluffing the pillows before the irate gangly monster of a man came barging in.</p><p>"Yes, Nnoitra-sama? What's the matter?" Tersa made an effort of blocking the couch, shielding me further from the enraged man.</p><p>"Don't "what's the matter" me, you know what's wrong!" The rant weaved in and out of volume as the Fifth stomped around the room. "Those assholes, kept going on and on about ULQUIORRA!" Nnoitra seems to spit the last syllable like it was poison on the tongue before disappearing to the attached side kitchen</p><p>The clanking of bottles and the sound of loud gulping seems to break up the rant frequently</p><p>
  <em>More Alcohol...</em>
</p><p>In Tersa's defense, he probably thought I'd feel and be safer covered and I totally see his argument. However, being enshrouded in darkness, listening to the sounds of swearing, breaking of furniture, wall, bottles, (and from the aggression that was so strong I could taste it) Tersa would soon be added to the list. I'm not going to be a sitting duck. Nope, I'm out of here.</p><p>Through one of the many holes riddling the possible smallpox blankets I'm underneath I spot Tersa's room (broom closet). The door cracked open and not that far away from my hiding spot. The second or fourth beer bottle exploding against the wall made up my mind on whether to stay or make a go for it.</p><p>I slowly made my way towards the only safe haven, Tersa's room, one hand over the other as I crawled my way towards safety. I'm perhaps two feet or so away from the door when my stomach makes a ridiculously loud sound. Obviously fed-up with staying silent after a good 8 maybe even 9 hours without food, it was going to be heard and damn the consequences.</p><p>
  <strong>GROOOOOWWWL!</strong>
</p><p>The screaming and all other sounds of destruction cease instantly after my stomach's</p><p>outbursts, making my heart jump right into my throat. I scramble towards the door but am foiled as I'm yanked back by the back of my pants.</p><p>"AHHHH-URK!" my surprise outburst is cut off as a forearm is pressed to my throat, slamming me to Tersa's bedroom door. My attacker's height leaving me dangling in the air. He turns me around so I'm looking him right in the eye, his nostrils flaring. Although his forearm was no longer against my neck,his whole body had me pinned to the wall.</p><p>"You. If it wasn't for you I'd be Aizen's favorite, his most cherished asset! I'm the strongest Espada! ME! Not you! Not that wrinkled bag of sandy shit, Baraggan! Not that green haired toddler's narcoleptic bitch, Starrk! Not that-``''They're better than you."</p><p>You could hear a pin drop.</p><p>"Tersa. Leave", the gangly man said in an eerily calm voice.</p><p>"But.-"GO! NOW!" Nnoitra's yelled demand cuts off any and all arguments from the blond man as he sadly makes a way out the front door.</p><p>Leaving me all alone with my potential murderer.</p><p>He shoots me an apologetic look before he slowly closed the door behind him.</p><p>"NO...Ter-ACK!" spindly fingers are wrapped around my throat, immediately after my only savior closes the door.</p><p>I hammer his hard flesh with my fists however, I'm powerless to stop him, instead of helping it just made him tighten his grip on my throat. I squeak in panic and horror still trying, if not more, desperately to fight out of this psychopath's hands.</p><p>I frantically think of what to do, what'll help me not die at the ripe age of 13.</p><p>I gather all my strength and that dark presence like I did in the gym and punch him in the kidneys ,making the gangly bastard release me and an exclamation of pain.</p><p>I fall to the ground gasping, light headed from the lack of oxygen. But knowing my ass is still VERY MUCH on the line I make a bolt for the exit.</p><p>I fall to my stomach as a certain someone yanks me down by my pants leg. Like a hare stuck in a trap, I fight to no avail. My fingers clawing desperately at the awful carpet, anything to escape this sadist.</p><p>I feel fingernails dig into my arms as I'm flipped over on my back.</p><p>I'm face to face with a very angry mantis man. Without a second to lose I swing at his face, only for him to lean back, just out of my damned reach.</p><p>Nnoitra didn't like this apparently as in response he clocked me across the face. Little spots of panic and pain-based brightness exploded across my field of vision and I could feel myself beginning to feel steadily fainter as my fear and anxiety levels went through the roof. my fingers resume their frantic scrambling to find something, anything, that'd help me on the floor as I'm not winning this fist fight. His hands having returned to choking the life out of me</p><p>
  <em>Getting hazy...need...to... breathe!</em>
</p><p>I grab the first thing I find in my frantic scavenging and with the last of my strength I quickly bring it over my head and plunge it down on Nnoitra's hands.</p><p>"ARGGGG! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"</p><p>A rusty pair of scissors plunged into the jerk's wrist.</p><p>I'm left gasping for breath (again) like a fish out of water as his bony hands release me. Not wanting to waste a second I skitter to my feet and make another break for the door. The front door this time, not Tersa's room.</p><p>I only seconds away from the doorknob before I'm yanked back by the back of my shirt, causing me to get painful rug burn on the small of my back as I fall. I watch in a constant panic as he drags me further from the door and towards what looks like some backroom, or my grave! Opting to have my outfit a mess and be safe then well-dressed and in this demon's hands I bully my shirt off like my life depends on it (which it may very well be). The fabric ripping as I stumble to regain my footing, probably looking like a bumbling drunk while doing so.</p><p>I trip over a discarded beer bottle in the mad scrabble as I battle all my instincts to blackout, my chest hurting as my heart thumps aggressively in my rib cage. My head hurts as I slam face-first on the ground, something wet running down my face. I quickly scoot backwards, my back facing the door as I toss the things littering the asshole's room at him, anything to slow him down even for a second!</p><p>"Help!" A croaked yell that sounds more and has the volume of a whisper as my vocal cords struggle to work after nearly being suffocated. I frantically scour for the handle behind me, quickly turning around, stupidly taking my sights off my assailant.</p><p>"Hel-erk!" a shock shoots up my spine as my hair is wrenched hard, so hard I'm forced to bend over backwards. Seconds later I feel my arm yanked behind my back, so hard I'm surprised it wasn't dislocated. I simply whimper as I'm flipped over to look the infuriated Espada in his eye. through tearful eyes I send a look that hopefully shows how sorry I am to Mr. Nnoitra for the supposed atrocity I'd committed.</p><p>"P-p-please...d.. don't."</p><p>"Not so better than me now," Nnoitra grabs my hair and slams my head down several times till my head was again a hazy mess. I try to block with my free arm as my other is pinned above my head to the filthy carpet. The wind gets knocked out of me as he straddles me, further immobilizing my movement and dropping my chances of escape from zero to negative ten.</p><p>I'm barely able to see through the tears steadily pouring down my face as I stare up at who very well may be my murderer. His long black hair acting like a shroud as a smile promising of pain loomed down from above like a demented sun.</p><p>
  <em>I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't want to be here anymore.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. This requires a woman's touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Triggering with depictions of child abuse.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Someone's gonna pay for this</em>
</p><p>Harribel thought as she refrained from screaming at her dumbass fellow generals. Her fingers clenching and unclenching as she walked through that disgrace of a fifth's tower, whom she suspected had the missing Ulquiorra-kun.</p><p>Although, if she could choose she'd rather the child be lost in the labyrinth that is Los Niches than with that sexist pig.</p><p>
  <em>Aizen knows how far he'll go, always toeing the line of disobeying an order yet never going over it. How the hell do six men lose a child for five Aizen Damn days!?</em>
</p><p>Within seconds of arriving at Nnoitra's door she felt something was off, as well as (much to her dismay) Ulquiorra's reiatsu.</p><p>
  <strong>BANG! BANG! BANG!</strong>
</p><p>Silence</p><p>
  <strong>BANG! BANG! BANG!</strong>
</p><p>Again she got no response</p><p>Just before she kicked down the door in frustration for the gangly Espada she heard</p><p>an annoyed voice saying, "Well!? Can't even open the fuckin door? Aizen, are you retarded?"</p><p>A thud like someone was shoved into the back of the door followed shortly after. The handle jiggled up and down, the person struggling, before the door slowly creaked open. She felt her stomach drop</p><p>Despite only seeing a sliver of the child, she could instantly tell the boy was hurt, the black eye peeping at her a blatant indicator.</p><p>"It's... it's Harribel-san, Nnoitra-sama." The child said softly, still having not yet opened the door wide enough to let her in.</p><p>The boy flinched forward as something hit him in the head with a loud clunk, "Well? Let her in!"</p><p>Upon entering, she had to refrain from slaughtering Nnoitra as she saw the state of Ulquiorra after staying with him for those five days. It left her absolutely heartbroken.</p><p>She always knew Nnoitra was a sexist, sadistic asshole whose presence was a black mark upon the Espada (no, actually Aizen's creations in general)...but even she thought he wouldn't go this far with his hatred.</p><p>Ulquiorra looks like an absolute mess, from head to toe.</p><p>His hair resembled a rat's nest due to how tangled it was and the fact dust and dirt was mixed in it. The black locks looked like they had constantly been pulled and yanked (and she bet her ranking, it wasn't Ulquiorra doing the pulling.)</p><p>Under each eye were big bags as if he hadn't slept a wink in the last five days. While the right had the addition of a black eye, the boy struggled to open it even part way. The black eye complemented the bruise on his cheek and the cut on his eyebrow. His lip was busted open, leaving it a harsh red color that matched his ruined shirt.</p><p>Along his neck were vicious bruises that'd just started turning from a sickly red and dark purple to a vomitous green. It quite obviously was in the shape of hands. More hand-like bruises and finger indents were speckled around and up both arms, crescent moons left by nails pressed deep into the skin. With the occasional dark square divot,which perfectly matched the heel of Nnoitra's elf-like shoes, stamped several places on the gut and chest .</p><p>His clothes were if not worse than the boy's physical condition. His short sleeve button up was unsalvageable with the neck greatly stretched out and several buttons missing/ hanging on by a thread, revealing his mutilated upper body. Gone was the cardigan she'd seen him proudly wearing last time, but if she had to guess she bet it was destroyed.</p><p>The dark color of the black skinny jeans did well but didn't completely hide the spots of blood already soaked/crusted into the fabric. The jeans ripped or worn in several areas, the patches looking to be from crawling or dragging. Or maybe even a combination of both.</p><p>AND THE SMELL! obviously the boy had not bathed once in those last five days.</p><p>The smell alone was powerful enough to make her nose crinkle. the kid smelling of sweat, blood and fear. Lots and lots of fear.</p><p>Harribel had to dig her nails into her palm, it taking every ounce of will to not reach for her sword and get retribution for the child.</p><p>"Wha? Why are you looking at me like that?", a cruel smile crawled across Nnoitra's face. The man absolutely adoring the fact he was getting a reaction out of her, "the kid and I were just play fighting. He loves it, right Ulqui? You love playing with me." the man's arm shot out, yanking the boy closer to him. Ulquiorra visibly flinches as nails dug deep into his arm, darkening the already heavily marked skin.</p><p>"N-n-no! I wouldn't lie! I swear, I love it! It's so fun!" The utter desperation in Ulquiorra's green eyes as they frantically shot everywhere in the room killed Harribel.</p><p>Harribel stomped forward getting right in the Fifth's face. She was ending this torture marathon Ulquiorra had been subjected to RIGHT NOW.</p><p>"Give him to me, Quinto. Now" the glacial glare Harribel shot at her fellow general would've made any man quiver in fear. Even Nnoitra, despite his joy in the current situation, knew fight or flight.</p><p>With a childish huff he pushed the terrified child to the angry female hollow.</p><p>"Where's his Bag?"</p><p>Her voice wasn't really a question but a command to get Ulquiorra's shit together and hand it to her now.</p><p>The smile returned as Nnoitra with too much glee left, only to return with a destroyed messenger bag. inside it was what looked like the majority if not every art supply Ulquiorra had, all equally as broken. Horrible discolored splotches where the markers' escaped ink had been soaked in. Several holes were in it which Harribel guessed was the sharp jagged shards of art pencils that'd punctured the canvas. Several of the graphite shanks had blood on them, much to the Third's displeasure.</p><p>"Tersa accidentally destroyed it while cleaning" the one eyed asshole said, blatantly lying through his teeth.</p><p>"Do you have anything else, Ulquiorra?" She crouched down and said softly to the still trembling human. Knowing the boy was smart enough to hide his real treasures from the bipedal beast in front of her.</p><p>With a tiny nod, Ulquiorra hesitantly yet quickly ran to the pitiful excuse of upholstery in the middle of the room. The kid bravely (cause who knows what diseases are under there) reaching under the sofa and with a bit of difficulty pulled out a rather beaten up sketchbook.</p><p>She heard Nnoitra mummer,"damn pretty sure I'd ripped that up" which only further infuriated Harribel. Prompting her to bury her fist into Nnoitra's gut, making the man hunch over with a groan.</p><p>"If you are done, we shall be going Ulquiorra" seeing that the kid was standing motionless, staring at his tormentor slouched over in pain.</p><p>With her charge back at her side she left the room, the angry aura still radiating, only stronger than in the beginning.</p><p>"you're acting like a molested *cough* him or something. He's still alive, like Aizen said." Nnoitra rubbed his stomach muttering "lucky shot" under his breath.</p><p>Not responding she walked out, at her side a VERY hurt and scared child. Just before closing she menacingly remarked back, "I'll make sure Starrk drops by. He'll want to know all the fun you had with Ulquiorra ."</p><p>
  <strong>SLAM!</strong>
</p><p>from behind the door a string of curses being screamed was heard</p><hr/><p>I couldn't help but shake with anger that Aizen forbid the Espada to kill each other. A rule I'm very close to breaking at the moment (and she'd happily take the consequences at the moment).</p><p>It was only when I heard a tiny whine did I realize how poorly I was handling my anger.</p><p>My reiatsu hurting the person I'm trying to save at the moment. A trend we've unfortunately been doing to this "Ulquiorra".</p><p>I looked over at Ulquiorra and his current condition not knowing what to do. I'm not risking the possibility of Nnoitra's grudges falling on all of our heads. Like we were warned at the beginning of this whole fiasco.</p><p>I could take care of him… the boy might be if not terrified then untrusting of the Espada. But this silence can't be healthy. Especially after a traumatic event like that, right?</p><p>The books, Troubling Behaviors in Children and Mommies Manual to Childrearing, are not very informative on what to do after your teen is physically assaulted by unholy abominations.</p><p>Do I tell him It'll be okay? Lie that this is almost over and he'll be home soon? I'm completely lost, not even sure whether to approach him.</p><p>"Come with me...please?" the last part coming out more like a question than a request. As I promptly make my way back to my domain and out of this cesspool.</p><p>I don't receive an answer but the sound of his feet alert me that he's following me.</p><p>"<em>I can do this"</em> I think unconvincingly</p><p>It isn't 20 minutes later that my keen hearing picks up the sound of water hitting the ground...tiny droplets. As well as a poorly restrained hisses of pain</p><p>
  <em>Oh crap he's crying.</em>
</p><p>I stiffly stand there, abruptly stopping like I'd been hit with a freeze beam. I rack my brain for what one does with a crying child before stiffly turning around.</p><p>Ulquiorra is for sure crying, his face still had tears running down it as he seemed to flinch away from my gaze. His sudden movement shows the root of the problem as he shifts his left foot and winces in pain.</p><p>
  <em>Seems Nnoitra actually did more than I originally thought… I'll need to alert Kaname as well as Starrk.</em>
</p><p>"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I slowly approach while speaking softly. Hoping I'm getting across how concerned I am, as the boy seems back to how he originally was when he first came: terrified and untrusting.</p><p>After a long stretch of silence, Ulquiorra concluding this question isn't a trap says</p><p>"M-my ankle h-h-hurts. I'm sorry… c-can I just have a ten minute break. OR LESS! It's up to you! I'll shut up. I'm sorry." the boy says, not even stopping to breathe once during the panicked explanation turned into an apology.</p><p>
  <em>That'd explain the crying...or part of it.</em>
</p><p>"Let me see."</p><p>As he lifts his dirty pant leg, I hiss. Imagining just how excruciating it must've been to walk on. The ankle is bulbous and the same coloring as his neck, which was very worrying. The fact the kid had kept up with my fast pace and not uttered a single sound of pain is an amazing feat.</p><p>Just touching it made Ulquiorra wince and bite his lip in pain.</p><p>I pull him towards me and the look of absolute terror makes my heart hurt. But I take the terrified boy and maneuver him so he's pushed up against my side. His arms around my neck while my hand was at the small of his back. grabbing a hold of the back of his upper thighs so I'm supporting his legs.</p><p>Within seconds the terror is gone and embarrassment has overtaken him, Ulquiorra's face a shade of radioactive cherry red, like a cartoon character.</p><p>
  <em>He's kinda...cute.</em>
</p><p>I quickly shake that dangerous thought out of my head, not willing to entertain the idea.</p><p>I was not to get attached to this temporary version of Ulquiorra.</p><p>Even though behind a thick wall, the screaming match going on within the main quarters of the third Espada's was easily audible much to Harribel's chagrin</p><p>She looked to the ceiling in exasperation over her three fracción and their constant need to bicker and nag one another.</p><p>"I should've warned y-" Harribel trailed off as she saw her human luggage had fallen asleep, his head resting on her shoulder. The boy only supported by her hand as his arms swung side to side lifelessly as they dangled at his side. The look of absolute peace, almost like looking at an angel, made Harribel reluctant to risk waking him.</p><p>
  <em>No! Harribel, you're stronger than this. This is Ulquiorra. This is Ulquiorra…</em>
</p><p>She slowly opened the door, mentally preparing herself to deal with 3 extra children.</p><hr/><p>My eyes slowly open and I can't help but flinch at the vicious headache I have. Not sure whether or not I fell asleep or passed out.</p><p>No longer under the constant fear a certain mantis man will suffocate you in your sleep allows one to sleep more than a few seconds.</p><p>I don't even react as I find I'm in another stranger's room, as that was becoming as common as breathing, the only difference is I know who brought me here. I can tell it's a bedroom but other than that I can't make out much of anything. The lights turned off, which given my throbbing temple is much appreciated. I must have fainted while being carried by that lady... Harribel wasn't it?</p><p><em>I should go thank her for everyth-</em>AAAAAAAH!</p><p>I scream in pain as I stupidly jump off the bed and onto my busted ankle.</p><p>So blinded by the pain I don't realize the door opened or that I'm being carried till I'm placed on a couch.</p><p>"HEY, YOU STUPID GORILLA! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM!"</p><p>My ears scream in bloody murder as they ring from the sudden burst of sound.</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"</p><p>I dig my fingers into my ears as the response is equally as loud and damaging. Within seconds a headache has taken over</p><p>"Must you two always be so loud and undignified? You're hurting the poor child's ears."</p><p>"SHUT UP SUNG-SUN!" the two loud voices say in unison.</p><p>I put a finger in my ear, trying to pop my eardrum back in place as the tandem response succeeded in blowing it out.</p><p>Though, I must say I'm surprised that there are other fracción besides Lilynette that're women. And I can't help but blush as all three are gorgeous.</p><p>One had dark skin with long, thick, wavy hair. She was dressed like an Amazon warrior which probably meant she had the ferociousness of them as well. Her mask was a sort of three sectioned crown with a necklace made of marrow. She had multiple plates of armor on her body mostly on her upper half. The bottom of her uniform was a skirt. Her hollow hole rest between her navel and her breasts.</p><p>The one that yelled in my ears, probably rupturing them was very tomboyish. Her black jaw length hair made her hetero-chromatic eyes more noticeable: the right was ice blue, her other an amber color. She had the default uniform I'd seen many wearing with a few alterations. Them being black cuffed, shoulder length sleeves, a v-neck, a collar and gloves over her wrist. Her mask was a horn atop her head that resembled something like a unicorn.</p><p>The one being yelled at in tandem, who's name is Sung-sun apparently, was equally as beautiful as the other two.</p><p>With her slender frame, lavender eyes and cute three pink dots below her right eye. Her long flowy, olive green hair had 3 hollow bone hair clips clamped on her right side. Her uniform was different than usual just like her Amazonian companion. It was a long white dress with sleeves that went past her hands, leaving me to wonder how she even used them. Around her neck a furry black necklace and her waist were two thin, criss-crossing belts</p><p>Though I could be stuck with a drooling beast and I wouldn't care, as long as I'm as far away from that fucking maniac Nnoitra.</p><p>I push myself up, deciding I might as well as get a better grasp on my surroundings. Quickly, I look for any possible hiding locations in the sophisticated African-flair room. Just as a precaution, in case they are fans of Nnoitra's style of "babysitting".</p><p>Although I'm still too tired so I simply collapse on the auburn couch in the middle of the sophisticated African-flair room. Still so exhausted and in too much pain. The endless torturing of Nnoitra had accumulated to make my body feel like just one big bruise.</p><p>I'm slumped down in a heap as the three are probably staring at me. I Don't know and nor do I care enough to check at this point. At the moment I'm all out of energy and Fucks to give.</p><p><em>How long has it been since I'd arrived? I wonder what's happening back home...wonder if Mom's being called the new Casey Anthoney </em>(AN: she totally did it)</p><p>In the back of my mind, some small part of me wanted to go home, despite what awaited me or what wasn't is more like it. Cause one had to face the facts, see the whole picture. I'm not meant to be here. That minute voice had only gotten louder and louder as the days passed.</p><p>The good aspects of staying didn't outweigh the bad unfortunately. I'd been foolish to think this was a better place for me.</p><p>
  <em>Plus its not like they genuinely like you</em>
</p><p>And there "it" is...that little voice in my head I despise yet listen to almost every time.</p><p>
  <em>You're just a responsibility forced upon them.</em>
</p><p>I wince as I drag my knees up to my hurting chest, hoping my head'll just shut the Hell up.</p><hr/><p>All three fracción huddled in the hallway to the living room trying desperately to think up a plan to do something about their current situation. Their situation? A depressed human boy, who currently lay on the couch, knees to his chest, blankly staring ahead.</p><p>"He's been like that for like 20 minutes? Isn't he supposed to be the opposite of Ulquiorra?" Apache said as she snuck a peek like they were in danger of rousing a beast if spotted.</p><p>"Well, he was beat up continuously for several days, do you think you'd be happy- go- lucky afterwards?" Mila Rose said her face was a mixture of peeved and worried.</p><p>"Harribel-sama entrusted us with his health, that includes mental and emotional. We have to think about what'd cheer up a boy his age." Sun- Sung said</p><p>"Oooooooooooo! I know!" the tomboy exclaimed before pulling her compatriots and explained her plan.</p><p>The others couldn't nor wanted to argue.</p><hr/><p>I don't know how much time has passed when I feel someone gently jostle me.</p><p>I look up to see the amazonian woman staring down at me, her outfit more risque from the worm's eye view I have.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, hi...I don't think I ever got your name?" I say looking away, my face feeling hot as hell.</p><p>"Mila-Rose. We're leaving the tower and you're coming with us."</p><p>"Oh. um, can I please no-OKAY!" I quickly change my answer and agree as the Amazonian scoops me up. Apparently that wasn't a request, it was a command. I bite back the pain filled scream as I'm hefted over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I wince as my stomach is one of my more sensitive areas, considering the number of boots (or high heels) it'd driven into it.</p><p>I look as the other two disappear into several other rooms, running to and fro frantically with smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Um, what's going on?" I say, my fear evident in my voice. Something that starts to rise as the dual colored eyed one of the three invaded my personal space.</p><p>"Hold still" is all she says as I feel a cloth cover my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Oh GODDAMN IT! Why me!?</em>
</p><p>I shiver despite the movement hurting as I bit my lip. My hopes of having time to lick my wounds dashed. I just wanted to sleep and be left alone!</p><p>I'm able to tell we've left at least as the door slams behind us. Other than that, I'm left guessing which given the last few days isn't a good thing. Each imagined scenario is gruesome as hell.</p><p>Thought even if I quieted my mind I still wouldn't be able to relax as the journey itself hurt. Pain would flare up out of nowhere with my guardian taking a sharp turn or jostling step. I bottle my yelps, just bearing with it as struggling might excite them.</p><p>
  <em>Spoon man sure got a kick out of it, that's for sure.</em>
</p><p>So I go limp and close my eyes, accepting I'm not going to be killed because Aizen said it was against the rules.</p><p>Though something tells me they're going to make me wish I was dead.</p><hr/><p>By the time we arrive tears are in my eyes, the many stairs taken to get to our destination was Hell on Earth.</p><p>"We're here!" Apache exclaimed,"You excited!?"</p><p>I'm too afraid to speak.</p><p>Sun-sung realizing their actions have only scared me more kindly explained, "We figured you were in pain and thought to remedy that. You don't have to question your safety while with us."</p><p>
  <em>Not so sure about that.</em>
</p><p>" Yeah! We're going to help Harribel-sama! We also saw you were sulking and I thought this will cheer you up! And what cheers up a pre-teen more than…" she rips the blindfold off and I flinch as steam hits me right in the face, "naked women." the last part whispered in my ear.</p><p>"What does that me- HOLY FUCK!" I exclaim as my clothes (or what remained of them) are ripped off me. Before I can even register what the hell is going on I'm plopped in some sort of pool.</p><p>I quickly stood up with the help of the ledge, my other hand blocking my <em>you know, </em>about to explain consent and personal space when a heavenly sensation took over.</p><p>The water felt magnificent on my sour bones and clenched muscles, I lost all desires to exit and find the closest seat/ledge and sit. Sinking down till only from my nose up isn't submerged. I observe my surroundings as I soak in peace.</p><p>The place was beautiful. The deck outward was a mahogany deck that led to a stone walkway that was surrounded by a zen sand garden. The zen sand garden had several various bone white flora, one looking like bamboo. Several hot springs were scattered throughout the room, all ranging in size and depth. Some co-ed while others had slid-able screens to keep prying eyes out. There were several other people milling around, unwinding from the constantly tense atmosphere this place seems to naturally emanate.</p><p>I close my eyes utterly content as Mila Rose, Sun-Sung and the other (she'd yet to introduce herself) join.</p><p>
  <em>So this is peace? Nothing could ruin this. Nothing.</em>
</p><p>"OHHHH if it isn't my little Ulqui-kun! I- who did that to you!?" I don't even have to open my eyes, knowing it's none other but Charlotte. Who was with or followed by Ggio who joins in my three caregiver's conversation not seconds later.</p><p>Others most likely would be pissed with the flamboyant man's intrusion but I couldn't help but laugh. I just returned to soaking as the self dubbed queen started messing with my hair. Muttering things like "a mess" and "I'll kill whoever hurt you." While he combs and does whatever else to my tangled mane of hair.</p><p>I'm so focused on the conversation with Charlotte I miss Harribel's three girls high five at the hardy smile I'm flashing.</p><p>That and the occasional click of a photo being taken by phone</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>-meanwhile-</strong>
</p><p>I open the door to find all but our resident "scientist" are already seated. Due to not being a scheduled meeting (something that was becoming annoyingly more common) many weren't even in their uniforms.</p><p>
  <em>Seems I'm the last to arrive</em>
</p><p>I quickly apologize for my lateness, which only gets a dismissive wave from Aizen. The man seemed happier though I already know why.</p><p>
  <em>He knew. He had to have known where Ulquiorra was or better yet whom he was with. Must've made this "show" all the more interesting.</em>
</p><p>I clench my fist secretly as I make my way towards my seat.</p><p>
  <em>The man can't even fake having some care for his elite. Note taken, sir.</em>
</p><p>Though my anger melts as I hear a wheezy cough to my right. I silently thank God for my outfit's tall collar as I'd like none to see the giant smile I'm sporting.</p><p>
  <em>Aizen, I love my scruffy husband.</em>
</p><p>Starrk must've "talked" to Nnoitra several times or it'd been a long "conversation". Either way, I'm liking the results of their "exchanging of words".</p><p>Nnoitra's hair was a chaotic mess with the usually perfect locks tangled and singed in several places. It looked like someone had been ripping at it, several places looking thinner than I'd seen earlier this morning.</p><p>His uniform, which he obviously hadn't had time to change out of due to the impromptu meeting, was in disarray. Several areas stretched out, the collar being the worst, with the white outfit having the occasional speckling of blood or tear in it.</p><p>His eye was slowly darkening and swelling as a black eye formed, his eye occasionally shooting over to look at Starrk with fear and blood-thirsty rage. His typical infuriating, toothy grin is gone as the man was trying hard not to reveal the now missing right incisor.</p><p>It was pretty dumb as one just had to take one look and they'd know, "bitch got a beating"</p><p>
  <em>The man's so perfect.</em>
</p><p>We sit and wait, it isn't till the tea has been passed out that Szayelaporro makes his entrance. In his hand a vial of liquid and a relieved smile on his face.</p><p>"It's done...I *yawn* did it."</p><p>The man looks exhausted and his typical priority of always looking presentable having been thrown out the window.</p><p>Our residential scientist's hair is standing up at a weird angle, due to many hours of sleeping at his lab tables or from being pulled. His shirt had a coffee stain on the right sleeve and crumbs from some energy bar were around his mouth. His eyes looked so glazed and weighed down by the heavy dark bags underneath each socket. His gate was unsteady, as he seemed to be falling asleep mid step. His eyelids sagging shut before Szayelaporro is shaking himself awake only to repeat said cycle seconds later.</p><p>He looked like he'd not been sleeping the last 2 weeks.</p><p>I drag my eyes away from my "comrade's" disheveled appearance and onto the vial in his hand. There wasn't much in the vial, the vial the typical size you'd see in any doctor office. The contents though were...unsettling. The liquid in it was so black that it seemed to suck in any light around it. It literally looked like tar that was just more liquidy.</p><p>"You...did what?" Grimmjow said slowly, not sure the mental state of the Eighth and whether to be worried or not.</p><p>"The CURE!" Szayelaporro borderline skips over to Aizen before bowing, the man so very proud of himself he can barely stop himself from doing a twirl.</p><p>"The cure to...Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said seeing no one else move to break the silence.</p><p>"Yes!" Szayelaporro slowly stumbled to Tousen to hand him his hardest scientific challenge to the date. "It took a lot of time but! I! Found! It! *heehee*" The exhausted man's laughter only made everyone more uncomfortable. "Turns out it took watching you Grimmjow and a few handy dandy files!" The man quickly gathered himself as he took Starrk's drink without asking.</p><p>"So that sword right there," he gestured to Murciélago that sat in the center of the table still to this date. Gin saying it was a great conversation piece but, really it was to remind them how drastically fucked their situation is,</p><p>"Well, touch it. GO on! poke it!"</p><p>Starrk taking the initiative this time, knowing he'd probably be the most likely to survive Ulquiorra's wrath if he invoked it for daring to touch his katana. He hesitatingly poked the side of the blade.</p><p>It crumpled to dust.</p><p>"YEAH! HAHAHA! That was slowly decaying!" Szayelaporro crackled as he fell to his knees. Like what happened was the funniest joke told.</p><p>"Octava, I suggest you gather yourself and tell me exactly how any of this is linked. I don't like the idea that my Fourth is decaying. I would like to have him back to his original form."</p><p>"That's the thing! I can't! I never could turn Ulquiorra back to what he once was!"</p><p>The sound of both Gin and Tousen unsheathing their swords stopped his manic behavior real quick.</p><p>Aizen just waves his hands, telling his fellow ex-Shinigami to not execute the scientist, yet.</p><p>"Now, Now. Let him explain," Aizen held the "cure" close as he looked it over. "What do you mean you can't give me back my Fourth Espada?"</p><p>"AHEM! I apologize for my previous behavior. I just found the stupidity I'd displayed hilarious." he disappeared only to come back with a familiar whiteboard.</p><p>An audible groan came from several of the Espada, knowing this meant they'd be here for a long time.</p><p>"What I meant is I'd been going backwards when I should've gone forward," seeing the confusion he quickly continued," Ulquiorra's going to hollowfy, that's simple. The difficult part was figuring out how to get the distribution of matter back to that which he had in the beginning.</p><p>I just had to create a formula that would manipulate his genetic makeup into a specific formation. That formation being that equivalent to the base in which his Espada form stemmed from. And with the implementation of the cure I've manufactured will do just that. So, I can't give you Ulquiorra #1 back but I can give you a second version of the original." Szayellaporro said, turning around with a big smile upon his face.</p><p>Upon seeing a good portion of his audience was lost Szayellaporro saw he'd have to dumb it down.</p><p>"*sigh* Okay, I'll simplify it. Let's say while he was still alive Ulquiorra has 18/18 matter, kay? So, he then dies and is hollowfied. He still has 18/18 matter cause his Espada form had the same mass and volume as Human Ulquiorra. Then, Grimmjow fucks us over and uses Phoenix on Espada Ulquiorra. Which changed him."</p><p>He looks around, making sure everyone (or the ones he cares for) understands.</p><p>"Espada Ulquiorra now becomes Kid Ulquiorra BUT he has 8/8 matter because his mass and volume have changed. 18/18 is equal to 8/8 but the distribution isn't. 1/8 is a lot bigger in size than 1/18 Matter, so he must go back to Human Ulquiorra's size and volume. Or we don't get Espada Ulquiorra. SO, I just have to accelerate the aging process to the date he died. NOW, he's 18/18 again. We hollowfy him and then we get a new Espada Ulquiorra. it's a "new" Ulquiorra because Leibniz's Law states it's impossible to get something identical in every single way. <strong>(visual at bottom of chapter)</strong></p><p>"Wait, does that mean you figured this shit out of no?!" Nnoitra said. He exasperated with all this nerdy shit and the ass beating he received.</p><p>"Yes, but he must become completely human. He still seems to be retaining aspects from his previous arrancar form, like his healing factor. "</p><p>"No he hasn't." I say before I realize I'm even moving my lips.</p><p>All eyes shift to me as I mentally swear at my stupidity. Seeing no way out of this I take a deep breath and explain. "What I meant is after going and retrieving Ulquiorra from the Fifth's tower he was substantially injured and in pain. If he had his healing ability I'd doubt he'd withhold using it. his litany of injuries haven't healed nor do they seem to be healing faster than that in which a normal being does. He couldn't make it back to my tower without my help due to the hideous ankle injury given to him. If he could heal he'd have gotten rid of it." I add when I see the proud smirk on Nnoitra's face.</p><p>"Well then I say in...three maybe four days we end this whole fiasco once and for all? He must be exactly as he was when he died or it'll fail." Szayelaporro looked to Aizen, waiting for his reaction to all of this.</p><p>"Well done, Octava. Everyone, you are dismissed...except you Nnoitra. I need to have a word with you."</p><p>I can't help but smile at the sound of Nnoitra nervously gulping.</p><p>When I return I find my three watching a movie, Ulquiorra apparently having passed out hours ago after they detailed how the Hot Springs trip was. The many pictures of Ulquiorra-kun genuinely laughing and smiling warmed my heart.</p><p>I go check on him knowing, the girls most likely forgot to re-bandage (or bandage for the first time) his ankle. Just remembering the tears and the pain that jackass Nnoitra inflicted upon him sours my mood.</p><p>
  <em>How dare he hurt my child.</em>
</p><p>I stop walking, realizing that I'd just thought Ulquiorra as mine.</p><p>
  <em>No...that's Ulquiorra. The 4th Espada. An efficient killing machine. An emotionless being.</em>
</p><p>I repeat in my head as I open Apache's door slowly, not wanting to scare the person asleep on the bed.</p><p>What I saw made me gasp.</p><p>He's adorable. He's wearing a grey and white striped, long sleeved PJ pants and shirt. I resist rolling my eyes at the fact Gin put a black bat on the front and A white four right where Ulquiorra's tattoo was. The black nightcap he's wearing is a tad lopsided. Although,</p><p>designed to be a bat it reminds me more of Totoro with its design. Ulquiorra's mouth was opened slightly as his chest rose and fell slowly. Lying on his side clutching Apache's deer plushie, hugging it tightly to his chest. Despite having heavy bruising and scratches on his face it didn't detract from how angelic he looked. It actually made me regret having to wake him up.</p><p>I carefully shake him awake.</p><p>The bewildered look I'm on the receiving end of brightens my mood.</p><p>"Hey, Ulquiorra-kun. Sorry to wake you but I need to wrap your ankle." I say softly, helping him shift so his leg is hanging off the side of the bed.</p><p>Ulquiorra simply does it, his eyes open but fighting to remain that way. The severity of his bedhead, the bit of drool on his cheek all paired with the fact he's still wobbly was too cute.</p><p>"There. All wrapped up" I get a little closer to inspect my work, not expecting the hug I received.</p><p>"Thank you for rescuing me." His head resting on my shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>I hug back only because it's the social norm!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The quickening of my breath is because of how exhausting the meeting was not because of happiness.</em>
</p><p>"Go back to bed." Is all I can think to say in response.</p><p>I promptly make my way out the room and back to my room. Purposely ignoring Apache calling my name.</p><p>
  <strong>*Slam*</strong>
</p><p>I slump against my door. Who was I kidding, the moment I picked him up I felt like I wanted to protect him forever.</p><p>Blame the long buried maternal nature in me or maybe it's cause for the first time he's his own person.</p><p>He looked so happy. So free. And I'm siding with ripping that all away.</p><p><em>Guess I'm no better than Nnoitra</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>WELP, ITS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING BUT THE FINALE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Omitted scene: original Beginning:</strong>
</p><p>Even the others were realizing how badly they'd fucked up given the general vibe of the room.</p><p>Just as the tense atmosphere has reached the point of being suffocating, an annoyed voice is heard saying, "Well? Can't you even open the fuckin door? Aizen, are you retarded?"</p><p><em>Nnoitra! He better not be talking to who I think that is!</em> Starrk thought as he sat straight up, his eyes narrowed at the entrance.</p><p>The door opened to reveal the last two Espada and for the second time since this whole fiasco, the Espada were left speechless.</p><p>In walked (well stumbled as he was shoved) Ulquiorra, looking like an absolute hot mess.</p><p>The kid's once clean clothes were beyond salvageable. The skinny jeans did well but didn't completely hide the spots of blood soaked into the fabric. The jeans ripped or worn in several areas, the patches looking to be from crawling or dragging. Or maybe even a combination of both. The smell alone was powerful enough to make her nose crinkle, the kid smelling of sweat,smoke,</p><p>Nnoitra sat down with a relieved and content sigh in his assigned seat. The bastard not acknowledging the others hateful and accusatory glares.</p><p>visual for the science I made up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Everything's back to Normal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Words in bold- flashbacks/memories</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Words in italics- thoughts</em>
</p><p>I own none of the characters</p><p>Final chapter people... this'll be gross. Painful transformation. Sad memories/flashbacks Just...heavy things. <strong>Body horror</strong>. Big time people.</p><p>Took a long time but Inspiration is once again hitting me. Let's wrap this up!</p><hr/><p>Starrk held on to the fragile hand within his like the owner would float away at any second. But given what they'd learned from the meeting he'd had not even three days ago he was. In fact, Aizen had cruelly assigned him to escort Ulquiorra to the experiment lab.</p><p>He looked over at the 13 year old, remembering everything he'd gone through in their care, the highs and lows. The smiling and the tears.</p><p>And they're about to take it all away. Revert Ulquiorra to "himself" again, the perfect soldier. Back to the emotionless shell the Fourth seemed to be. Never really liking anything, never interacting with anyone. Back to someone that just existed to serve.</p><p>It wasn't fair and as they arrived at their destination, the idea of just running looked more and more enticing to the Primera.</p><p>
  <em>But think about Lilynette and Harribel...plus, this is the only outcome. A human isn't meant to live here. It'd be selfish to even entertain that decision.</em>
</p><p>Starrk's throat nearly closed up as he realized Ulquiorra had been looking at him. Realizing he'd yet to remove his grip on Ulquiorra's hand or move to open the door.</p><p>Ulquiorra sensing the tension within the shabby looking Primera decided that maybe a smile might make him relax. Only to be further confused as his comforting smile made his escort flinch, like he was guilty</p><p>Starrk felt his heart crack.</p><p>They'd come to their destination and Starrk can't help but gulp. Having to fight the sensation that he was going to vomit. The sensation only became stronger as he saw the room's interior.</p><p>It was horrible, the "normalcy of it all" when it was anything but. It was the typical operation room one would see in the World of the Living except it had the monochromatic design theme that every room but their personal towers suffered from.</p><p>At the far right were two arrancar servants, one with the remnants of the right half of a ram skull the other the jawbone of a rat, possibly two servants with shitty luck but most likely two of Szayelaporro's snacks.</p><p>
  <em>That creepy four eyed cannibalistic psychopath.</em>
</p><p>I look back and glare at the wall behind me, directly in front of the operating table hoping the sick freak feels the hatred in my gaze. As well as that sadistic fuck Aizen since he's making all the Espada and their fracción watch from behind the one-way mirror. Dubbing this as an "educational" moment.</p><p>As the Primavera helps Ulquiorra onto the table covered with the crinkled tissue paper. Starrk's mind screams, "to get the fuck out of there." but he gets down, so he's eye level with Ulquiorra. Soaking in the lively being that is this child. A child that's touched all their heart (well almost all) and brought life to the once dead prison disguised as a base.</p><p>"Well, here we are...your daily check up.."</p><p>
  <em>You fuckin coward! Lying to him, leading the boy blindly to his death. As you watch like some Television show!</em>
</p><p>"I'll hold on to your clothes and put-t it with your sketchbook, Kay?"</p><p>Starrk took Ulquiorra's outfit in shaky hand, wincing at how ironic Gin made it, though knowing the man and his vindictiveness, it was probably on purpose.</p><p>The kid's outfit looked like his usual Arrancar uniform.</p><p>The thing basically identically minus the chest part. right over the heart was a dark oppressive, iconic, black hole.</p><p>
  <em>The heart is replaced with a hollow hole. You're a fucking riot, Gin.</em>
</p><p>Starrk begins to get up before he's stopped by two, freshly goosebump covered, arms wrapping around him and a head rest in the crux of his neck.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my Aizen</em>
</p><p>Starrk felt his breath hitch, as he fought quivering in the child's arms. His guilt amplified by the millions with every second it took to be removed from the child's grasp.</p><p>"Sorry, I thought a hug might make you feel better, you looked really down...Probably made things kinda awkward, didn't I?"</p><p>"No, no... I've just… we've lost a few arrancars that were friends. Mind if I get one last one. I can't stay, you'll be okay by yourself right?"</p><p>With a nod the First hesitantly returns the hug, only ten times as strong. Biting his lip as he struggled to keep in his tears. Hating that someone Lilynette had come to love and care for wasn't going to be here for her anymore. That the recent livelihood was going to be exterminated. Knowing in a ways he was about to murder a child.</p><p>Before he left, as his "heart" crumbled to dust, he glanced back. Soaking in the last smile he'd ever see from the boy.</p><p>As soon as the door closed Starrk started towards his destination, which was mandatory. Two rights and a left later and he arrived at a plain white door.</p><p>Starrk quickly put up his unphased, lax face. Already knowing his interaction and the emotions of such were seen by his "family". Not willing to give his ruler another show of his true emotions. Never again.</p><p>As soon as he entered a feeling of heavy resignation sank and tore it's way into his heart. It effectively rips out his hopes for anything good to come out of the current situation.</p><p>Like Aizen had desired, all Espada and their fracción were present for his grotesque interpretation of entertainment. The room was personally chosen because of its excellent vantage point and surround sound. Designed so no one would miss a second of tonight's main act. The conclusion to the play they all know he'd been watching for shits and giggles. From the Hollow attack to the beatings delivered by Nnoitra. He knew, saw, and simply sat back watching. But a child has every right to play with his toys, No?</p><p>I quickly find Harribel and Lilynette, who're sadly closer to the window, making it easier to see whatever the fuck was about to happen.</p><p>I don't say anything (not having to) as the second I'm close enough to Harribel I pull her into a hug so her back is to my chest. My eyes staring unblinkingly ahead.</p><p>She says nothing, simply squeezing my arm and grabs a hold of my hand.</p><p>
  <em>She knows me better than I know myself sometimes.</em>
</p><p>"Everyone ready!" Szayelaporro's jovial voice rings out through the tension filled room, "Yes? Okay!" turning back he presses a button and says into a podium microphone, "administer X34989-3954 now."</p><p>
  <em>Man, I wish I was asleep</em>
</p><hr/><p>I swing my legs back and forth as I sit trying to decipher the ominous feeling I'm getting from this whole check up.</p><p>
  <em>New room, okay that's not too strange. The other may be full or something. They do have several million people here. </em>
  <em>But, this is the first time I've been left by myself...I always have someone here. No, they do have alternate duties so...that's fine(sorta)</em>
</p><p>I'm dragged from my evaluation of my current situation by the voice of Granz-san's saying, "Administer X34989-3954 now."</p><p>
  <em>Wait. ADMINISTER!?</em>
</p><p>I look at the two now approaching figures, first time even realizing they were there. My eyes locked on the syringe with the PITCH BLACK fluid sloshing in it. The needle shining in the fluorescent lights as a dribble of the mysterious liquid slides down its needle.</p><p>
  <em>nope.</em>
</p><p>I'm scrambling off the operating table and making a bolt for the door in seconds of hearing that. I'm not having something the color of tar injected in me, regardless of what it does.</p><p>With the speed of a cheetah, I'm at the exit and desperately twisting the handle back and forth. I yank, jiggle the handle, kick and pound on the door but nothing happens.</p><p>All the while I hear the two figures calmly walking towards me. Like it was some stroll park and not possible the euthanasia of a kid!</p><p>I scream in fear as I feel my wrist grabbed just as I wrench back to hit the door again.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God no!</em>
</p><p>I hold on to any and everything possible to stop whatever the hell is about to happen as they begin to drag me back to the operating table. I hear an exasperated sigh as one of the servants, obviously getting too old for this shit, decides to end it. In mere seconds, I'm put in a chicken wing hold and then slammed onto the cold tiles.</p><p>
  <em>Guess I lost the privilege of the table.</em>
</p><p>My breath is probably coming out in gasps as the one with the syringe gets closer and closer.</p><p>I think I hear someone pleading, but it's too muffled to identify who or what's being said.</p><p>
  <em>Oh...wait, that's me. I'm the one begging.</em>
</p><p>I feel everything leave my mind as a sharp pain flares up from the right side of my neck, and actually FEEL the black content entering my blood.</p><p>Although taking just seconds, I feel as if decades have passed. The two jackasses, now having done their job, get up and leave. Just leaving me lying there as i gulp for breath like a fish out of water</p><p>Something doesn't feel right and the sensations grows stronger as the hours tick by (well, it feels like hours)</p><p>And then it begins.</p><hr/><p>(Grimmjow POV)</p><p>I can't help but look at the ceiling while this is going on.</p><p>The vibe in the room going from apprehensive and uncomfortable to depressing with a gigantic wave of guilt washing over everyone.</p><p>Well, anyone with a goddamn conscious in this fucking sandbox.</p><p>I look to see Aizen, the dick, take a sip of tea before resting his chin on the back of his hand.</p><p>That damn sadistic as shit smile on his face, loving every moment.</p><p>"Good he made it to the d-"</p><p>I look over to see Mila-Rose cover Lilynette's mouth. The dumbass kid is still not grasping the severity of what's going to happen to her "bestie". Still having hope Ulquiorra will be able to get out and avoid whatever that X serum shit does.</p><p>Watching the kid fight, claw, wiggle, do everything to escape leaves a gross feeling in my gut.</p><p>Seeing the much smaller, exponentially weaker kid being slammed down and pinned makes me dig my nails into my palm.</p><p>Just when I don't think it could get any worse, I'm proven wrong.</p><p>Oh, it did get worse.</p><p>So very excruciatingly worse</p><p>Through the fucking state of the art sound system we hear what "pants shitting" fear sounds like. The kid starts begging which isn't his fault but, never thought I'd hate hearing pleas.</p><p>
  <em>No, I don't hate these, I absolutely loathe them.</em>
</p><p>I make a note to slowly execute the servant holding Ulquiorra's quivering body down as I struggle not to stomp out the room as the fuckin' kid's begging gets more frantic.</p><p>"Please don't! Please! I'm sorry for whatever I did! Someone! anyone!? Don't do this! You don't have to do this, Starrk! Starrk! Something's wrong! This is supposed to be a check up! Anything but this! This isn't funny! Aizen-sama! I'm sorry! Aizen-sama! fuck! HELP PLEASE! NO! DON'T!"</p><p>Before it's devolved into unintelligible indecipherable babble. The kid's chest is frantically raising up and down, gasps and whines coming from his throat as one servant holds his head steady. The other plunging the needle into the right side of his neck.</p><p>And then like the kid was hit with some sort of elephant tranquilizer, he goes still. The servants release him, yet he just lies there.</p><p>Exhausted breathing and pained, wet, coughs coming from a scream sore throat.</p><p>"IS THAT IT!?" I hear Nnoitra roar, obviously upset his torture porn was so underwhelming, like any sick fuck such as him would be.</p><p>"Oh no...no. Not even close to that." he presses a button and another stupidly complicated screen pops up.</p><p>
  <em>Aizen, can't we speed this up. I feel like I need to shower after all this shit.</em>
</p><p>Apparently its several stupid visuals of the the anatomy or something of human Ulquiorra, and that "we're lucky as we're about to see science at its finest". I'm tuning out the explanation as I see a weird blurb moving on the screen with a continuous x-ray of the Kid's upper half.</p><p>
  <em>That wasn't there seconds ago.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, is that supposed to happen." I unconsciously say out loud as I hone in on a moving tiny blur. The thing seemingly on a direct course for the kid's heart.</p><p>"AH! Even sooner than I'd have expected. The show begins." Szayelaporro says creepily, but worse than he usually is.</p><p>The thing crawls/swims closer to the heart which is still frantically pumping after the fight its master had put up. Until, that is before the blurb comes in contact with it.</p><p>It was like someone hit the self destruct button.</p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!</p><p>The most pained scream I've heard in millions of years claws its way out the Fourth's throat.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking hell.</em>
</p><hr/><p>I wrench myself to my hands and knees as I throw up everything I'd eaten that morning and last night's dinner onto the floor to my right. The room began to spin and rock left and right. Stars encompassed my vision, flaming throbs and stings pulsed from my eyes. My brain felt like it was being stabbed open with sharp jagged icicles while it was being boiled in lava.</p><p>Like fireworks images and memories flash before my eyes meshing into a discombobulated mess</p><p>
  <strong>I'm back to age 8, my dad looking at me with absolute disgust.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I watch as the broken Batman figure slams onto the ground again. It sounds like a plane of glass shattering this time and something red is dripping from where the figure is broken. A red river flowing from the giant crack in the abdomen. The tiny droplets soon lead to the formation of a crimson lake. I reach for it</strong>
</p><p><strong>And </strong>I'm back at the lab? There's no Batman figure but the dripping sound continues. Looking down I see several red droplets hit my fingers, tiny streams forming as blood rolls down them to the floor. With one trembling hand I reach up and find my nose is bleeding intensely. I drag my arm under it but it does nothing but spread the blood so it's all over my forearm.</p><p>
  <em>Need help! Get help! Help! Help!</em>
</p><p>I crawl over to what I think is an IV, but it's hard to be certain since everything is blurry. I have to get up, make it to the exit! With the help of a rod from some weird machine/ "medical" equipment I'm pulling myself to my feet. Hunched over and panting heavily.</p><p>Bad idea.</p><p>Before I can even get some sort of grasp on my situation I'm vomiting again. This time I'm not quick enough, resulting in some vomit getting on my feet and splattering up my wobbly legs quite a bit. This time it's less food and more blood, stomach acid and (oh my fucking GOD) teeth!</p><p>I feel tears rise to my eyes and I <strong>Swipe at them, but the tears continue to fall. Everywhere people are crying and trying to comfort me as my mom and I sit in the front row. Each person giving their condolences like it means anything in the scheme of things.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>My Dad is still dead. Their "sorrys this happened" and "It's going to be okays" can't do shit.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm still stuck with the bitch to the right of me. That's ever since that "oh so wonderful" 8th birthday where I got everything a kid could want. I got to see my pediatrician's ass and dick, cause that was better than an Icecream cake or balloons. My dad left and didn't answer ANYONE'S attempts to contact him for 2 weeks and I found the gun we kept was missing. Magnificent, no? Let's not forget Mom's noticeable efforts to ignore me, cause that's fair. You fuck up and I get punished, a trend that's continued since then unfortunately.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>At least it taught me how to cook. Well, after a few burns and cuts.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>She's been bad as a mom, worse as a wife but, this even for her is too much.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I can't help but want to scream at mom because of all the times to be a spiteful bitch you don't do it at a funeral. The woman had not only the audacity to continue the affair (though guess since they divorced..) but decided to bring the Clark Kent double to MY DAD'S FUNERAL.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My eyes cut over and I bite my lip and dig my fingers into my thigh as I resist screaming at her that it's all her fault. She's the reason he was living there. He didn't have to get an intruder if she'd been loyal. I hear a fake sniffle as the whore has the gall to produce some crocodile tears.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I can't stand it anymore.</strong>
</p><p><strong>I stand up </strong>and I'm back in the lab. The casket is gone as is my Dad's corpse. The grieving friends and loved ones poofed away. The strange vision feeling real like it happened just not yet? Like it was my future. I'd say that's impossible but seeing as my body seems to be destroying and reconstructing itself anything goes. With a death grip on the IV I straighten myself and on wobbly legs I take a step toward the wall Starrk was staring at earlier.</p><p>BAD IDEA.</p><p>As soon as I take a step forward my leg snaps in half. Like an invisible crowbar was slammed across it. Dropping me to my hands and knees again. Another scream ricochets all throughout the room or I think it did. I can't tell as my ears are now bleeding. My whole face must be on fire, as it feels like it's pulsing and throbbing with molten lava running through my very pores. I don't even know if I was breathing anymore, nothing was registering aside from pain.</p><p>My body spasms yet to stop as I'm dragged down once again into the memories that have yet to stop bombarding me. Stuffing my aching head with images of things yet to come or have already happened. Everything is so confusing and just continues to spiral. What is up? What is down? Is any of this real? AM I REAL!?</p><p>I lift my head and see <strong>my "friends" now avoiding me like the plague. As they choose to sit on the other side of the cafeteria instead of the open spots near me. But what else is new, it was bound to happen. They've been ducking me since I've "changed". That they miss the "old me".</strong></p><p>
  <strong>I do too seeing as that old me still has a corporeal dad and some semblance of joy….Okay, that was too heavy even for me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But I know that's all just some lie or at least not the entire truth. They've been quicker in severing ties with me ever since they saw me talking to Dad at his grave. Or I guess from their perception, talking to myself.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The rumors have already started solidifying and slowly labeled as fact. Hence, I've been labeled the freak of the school (again). But who cares, like I said I have Dad.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And I'm absolutely sure it is him. He looks identical to how he did at the funeral. He even has the bullet hole (I try not looking at that though). Plus, he knows things I've told no one but him!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I pull out my sketchbook and try to finish my latest drawing. Screw the fact it's "unhealthy" or whatever my therapist said. It's Dad except, in his current form and I quickly realize I'd made a grave mistake: Dad has 5 links to that chain in his chest, not 7.</strong>
</p><p>I shake my head and clutch my mouth as I literally feel a new set of teeth rip themselves out my gums, leaving me spitting out whatever ones I hadn't thrown up on myself. Why isn't this pain ending!? Why haven't I died yet!?</p><p>The rest of my body decides to follow my leg and start to break, contort and shift. My tendons and muscles are ripping themselves apart. An endless montage of painful cuts and screaming throbs of pain coming from the destroyed, mutilated limbs. Like clockwork, I (again ) vomit up another scary amount of blood. No wonder they made me wear nothing but boxers, but at this point I have no fucks to give.</p><p>
  <em>Hurts. Hurt Hurt HurtHurts. Hurt Hurt HurtHurts. Hurt Hurt HurtHurts. Hurt Hurt HurtHurts. Hurt Hurt HurtHurts. Hurt Hurt HurtHurts. Hurt Hurt HurtHurts. Hurt Hurt HurtHurts. Hurt Hurt HurtHurts. Hurt Hurt Hurt</em>
</p><p>I slam my head onto the ground, trying to knock myself out? Or am I trying to kill myself? I don't know nor care. I roll to my back, the vertebrae of my spine twisting and popping loudly. Leaving me arching like a bridge as my limbs finally stop spasming, giving me reprieve. Sweet merciful reprieve. I lie there a sobbing mess as it all stops, the occasional twitch of a leg or wet cough but it's finally over.</p><p>I close my eyes a false bit of hope forms saying, "that it's over, It's finally all over."</p><p>I was wrong</p><p>I was oh so horribly wrong</p><p>Like a thief in the night I feel myself pulled downward into the memories. Though something different about this plunge as I have all my sense with me.</p><p>
  <strong>I can smell the pollen of the new batch of flowers I'd brought. Feel the warm wind blow in my face and the cold tombstone under my butt. Occasionally I hear in the distance the few passersby as I sit in silence next to my Dad's grave. We just sit there, overlooking the rest of the cemetery from its place in the family lot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dad likes it here, he tells me often that he does.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Speaking of Dad, he's been different as of late, he seems less smiley and more tired? Can a ghost get tired? Though the most unsettling aspect is his chest chain. It's now on its last link which itself isn't looking too good.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He's also been quieter, getting lost in thought mid-conversation or mid-sentence just taper off like in a trance.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But I refrain from bringing it up. I'd hate to ruin our time together. It's too precious</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Ulquiorra?" I hear Dad say to my right, where he's been hovering.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes?"</strong></p><p>"<strong>I...have something to say, that I think you should know before I pass on. A thing that I feel may be happening sooner than I thought."</strong></p><p>"<strong>WHAT!? You!? I! CAN'T YOU FIGHT IT!?" I accidentally scream in my panic, the thought of losing him not once, but twice is too much. Selfishly I want him to remain here, with me, as ironically he's the most stable thing I have going in my life. Mom's going through her 13th midlife crisis. Friends up and ditched me. Don't have much to turn to, that's positive that is.</strong></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Drugs are always an option? Isn't that most 17 year old kids get that sounds like a lot of work…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dad turns so he's hovering directly in front of me, kinda like he'd do when he was about to tell me something extremely important as a child. Although I'm not really focused on his eyes at all. My eyes are locked on the last link of his chain. A chain link that's corroding right in front of my eyes.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Ulquiorra! I need you to listen, okay?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>I gulp and will the tears away at the thought my Dad would leave me again. "Yes, Dad? What is it that you need to tell me?" I still avoid his gaze and look at my shoes</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>It's all your fault."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I blink, actually doing a double take, as I process the words. Processing quite terribly, might I add because it's telling me he said, "it's all my fault". As if my dad would ever say something like that!</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>What was that, Dad? I had to have heard that incorrectly because it sounded like you said, ``It's all m-"It's all your fault."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>My eyes shoot up to look him in the eye, but he's beat me to it. He's hovering right in my face, to the point if he had breath he'd be blowing it in my face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His eyes were ice cold, a look one would give if they saw the bane of their existence. But that doesn't make sense.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Before you came along your mother and I were happy. You threw that off. You and your freakish delusions. These "monsters" caused us to move you out of so many schools and so many districts. So many people were and are driven off by you and your freakish behavior. And if it isn't that it's your looks and personality. You couldn't be better? Nothing changed no matter how much I prayed and wished. So, I sucked it up and pretended that I did or could come to love you. I was wrong. I couldn't. I still can't because you're a freak. Everything about you is just...wrong. All of this from your mother to my death is your fault. Why couldn't you have died in the womb and made our lives easier, Freak."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>I stare blankly, mind short circuiting, as my father says such things so casually. Saying all of this like he's talking about the weather. I look back into the past, and I'm hit with a sudden realization. Things that my heart made me ignore. The numerous smiles that never reached his eyes. The many hours of overtime taken, even on Saturdays. The excuse "This project has to get done." when I KNEW he had already completed it. Every Summer, how he'd send me to some camp or club so I'd be nowhere near him. Was it mom who limited the days he'd have custody of me or...was it him?</strong>
</p><p>In the deep depths of my brain it finally clicks, what this memory or vision is.</p><p>This is how I died.</p><p>
  <strong>I sit there, mind self-destructing and heart having been ripped to shreds, a loud ping blaring in my ears. All of this is happening while the last link of my father's chain dissolves. In seconds white fluid gushes out his eyes and mouth and I just sit there. Two small trails of tears silently run down my face as his form finalizes. Not twitching as his monstrous form towers over me and his breath hits me in the face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't try to escape as one of his claws barrels towards me. Still as a statue as he pierces my chest. Not struggling as he forces it through like he's pushing a button. All at the speed of a snail. Not a peep as I hear/feel my ribs break and spine snap as it runs completely through and out my back.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ironically, it's right through the heart. Higher powers sure have a sick sense of humor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I feel nothing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nothing flashing before my eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I think of no one as I take my last breath.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I simply fall, face first onto the land where the only person I thought understood and loved me lay. I'm not angry, not even sad.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Forgotten.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Empty.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Insignificant.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unloved.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hollow</strong>
</p><hr/><p>(Gin POV)</p><p>Never have I been so envious of Tousen, than I am right now. The lucky bastard doesn't have to see this nightmarish scene.</p><p>We're literally just sitting and watching a child be tortured. No, this isn't torture because that's too LIGHT a word. This is a DESECRATION OF THE HUMAN BODY. Yeah, that fits much better. I can't even fake my trademark smile, the continuous stream of gargled screams belted out of the kid's poor lungs having killed it. The loud sobs sapping up all my energy.</p><p>I can't will myself to look away, despite how much I want to.</p><p>Just watching as his bones break like twigs into jagged, misshapen pieces/rods that jut out of his flesh. Staring as they correct themselves and reset the torturous cycle all over. His body's proportions stretching like rubber as he returns to his "original" height is a thing of nightmares. The copious amount of blood being vomited up with no end in sight was making me queasy. The disturbing way his blunt, blood crusted nails clawed at his chest with such force, leaving long, deep, red marks behind. Never have I seen a look like the one I caught in his clenched eyes as he looked directly at our location. I didn't think eyes could convey such longing for death. The fact it was on someone so young is worse! His eyes remind me of a certain strawberry redhead's once a-.</p><p>
  <em>Nope! Get it together, I didn't spend so much effort and time in this to have it fail.</em>
</p><p>I shake my head, ending those dangerous thoughts. Opting to just see this thing through as the kid has finally stopped vomiting blood. Instead he'd taken to smashing his skull several times on the disgusting tile floor. The tile actually cracked with the force the boy was exerting.</p><p>After another minute of pure body horror, Ulquiorra flips over onto his back. The screams reduced to whimpers and his movement reduced to spasms like an endless seizure.</p><p>Looking at him now, one could within seconds see major differences. For one, he was taller. His body having contorted and stretched back to 5'6", though after all that torture you'd think his body would strive to be more than just 10 inches taller than Lilynette.</p><p><em>Speaking of which.. </em>I look around at my fellow viewers curious of their reactions to all of this.</p><p>Baraggan for once looks attentive, which is unfortunate cause I put effort into my daily reports (NOT). To the average person, they'd interpret his current facial expression as indifference, but I know better. The old man is for the first time ever, looking at Ulquiorra with respect? Which is weird because the Second hates the Fourth. You'd think changing him back, he'd have the exact opposite reaction.</p><p>I look at Nnoitra and...OH GOD!? Does that dude have a boner?! I knew he liked the pain of the weak and helpless but, DAMN! Wasn't expecting anyone to be getting off to this...well, anyone except Aizen. The dude loves to toy with his Espada, especially Ulquiorra, from what I've seen and experienced.</p><p>I shiver at several unpleasant memories.</p><p><em>Let's see...AH! Harribel. Hmmm...still upholding the stoic...wait,</em> my eyes focused on hers and I was right. Her eyes are glazed like tears are going to fall at any second. I suspect if her collar wasn't hiding, her lips are bloody from all the bites to contain her sounds of distress and anger.</p><p>
  <em>Guess she couldn't stop herself from getting attached to the kid. Wonder how long she can keep it in.</em>
</p><p>I look behind her and see her Husband, Starrk, isn't so good at hiding his emotions. The man looks absolutely murderous. His face looked like it always does, passive, tired, nonchalant<strong>. </strong>That real surfer dude vibe he always puts out faked (almost) perfectly. As long as you didn't look in his eyes. His eyes are raging storms screaming for blood, a look the first general of our blood thirsty organization should have. His fingernails digging into his palm, his clenching getting tighter and tighter. Something tells me I'll be left missing his old disposition. Aizen killed it with how far he went this time.</p><p>
  <em>Can only poke a bear so many times before you get a Cero to the ass...What the hell are bears like again?</em>
</p><p>His counterpart though, is making my heart hurt. She's slumped in Mila Rose's arms like if she wasn't holding her, the little girl would've face-planted.</p><p>She looks absolutely traumatized.</p><p>Her short hair is frazzled from pulling it in frustration while her eyes are red as hell. Noticeable remnants of snot trails are left behind, showing just how powerful her crying was. Her face still has tears pouring down them, the only difference is she's not biting her bloody lip anymore to contain her loud sobs. Those had de-evolved into the occasional whimper. Her occasional sniffle heard quite clearly as a deafening silence had encased the room.</p><p>
  <em>Well, she did watch someone dubbed her best friend and playmate's genetic make-up get violated...maybe I should get her a puppy or something?</em>
</p><p>All of a sudden we hear the constant ping of the heartbeat monitor as Ulquiorra flat-lines. The kid just stops twitching, finally granting what he desired throughout this whole procedure.</p><p>Dead silence.</p><p>No one dares move let alone speak as the star of this gruesome show lies motionless.</p><p>Seconds pass and nothing changes. Well, that's not true. A certain pink haired espada's face was slowly morphing into the definition of fear as his final solution was going to lead to HIS Final Solution.</p><p>"Octava, you look worried. Almost like you've miscalculated something, but that would be foolish of me to assume, right? You didn't mistakenly kill one of my most prized possessions, correct?"</p><p>
  <em>Wow, possessions? Not even hiding it.</em>
</p><p>No one dared turn their heads from Ulquiorra's prone body, the sight better than the sight of an angry Aizen. All of us treat it like Medusa's gaze, but for a good reason. None survive the sight of said look.</p><p>"W-w-well, you see. *Ahem* What happened? Uhhh...what happened wa-was..*Cough**Cough* That was- w-what's just- I *pause* I…" was meekly stuttered out in rebuttal for the terrifying Burnett's question.</p><p>One could literally taste the anger radiating from the brown-haired man.</p><p>"S-"</p><p>He's cut off as Ulquiorra's body sits up like he's possessed. Ulqui-kun's eyes open wide but nothing's there, His irises and pupils COMPLETELY gone! Leaving behind nothing but the whites of his sclera. Making the tears continue to pour down his face even scarier.</p><p>And my mind stupidly believed this horror show was over.</p><p>I was wrong</p><p>So</p><p>Very</p><p>Very</p><p>WRONG</p><p>We (or at least I do) watch as in the center of his sternum formed a perfectly circular divot. Resembling what's left behind when you're hole punching, but you barely apply force. We all watch as the perfect circle, right over the heart, slowly curve inwards. It slowly sank inward like it was going down a slide at a snail's pace. All the while an unknown black liquid trickled down from it. Like a tar colored waterfall.</p><p>His eye's sclera slowly darkened, till they were completely pitch black. It was like looking into two black holes. The black liquid soon started gushing out as the hole carved its way down as far as halfway into Ulquiorra.</p><p>"OH SHIT THAT'S A HOLLOW HOLE!" someone screams, somehow able to form words during this entire transformation.</p><p>I squint my eyes as while watching this I think I see something flash from within the hole. Almost as if something other than the black liquid was trying to force its way out.</p><p>"AAAAAAAH!"</p><p>I hear several people scream as within the blink of an eye, out the hole are four protrusions. I instantly know what they are, having seen them a million times at one point of my life.</p><p>They're spirit chains.</p><p>They vary in lengths and have latched onto random places in the operating room. The chains having done quite a bit of damage in doing so. One having blasted through the (expensive) operation equipment before latching to the far right wall. One of the four chains had shot right at us. Like a bullet it had shot through the wall to the back of the room, niking Nnoitra in the process.</p><p>I glance back to see Ulquiorra's crying has increased, as his body loses its alabaster color and becomes a skeletal white color. His upper lip blackened and his cuticles looked to be dying as they turned black as well.</p><p>I look away from Ulquiorra and turn back around to see Yammy and all his jackassery at work. The idiot "sneaking" up on the Chain of Fate, deciding to poke it.</p><p>"Yammy don-" I don't finish as the dumbass pokes the thing.</p><p>It didn't like that.</p><p>Didn't like it at all.</p><p>a screech of anger, pain, sadness and hate blasted out the links at a volume never reached by any Chain of Fate I'd witnessed before.</p><p>
  <em>GOD DAMN! SHINSOKU ISN'T THIS LOUD!</em>
</p><p>It feels like my ears are being stabbed with several acid covered blunt pencils!</p><p>"YAMMY, YOU FUCKING FATASS!" I barely hear Grimmjow yell at the gargantuan dumbass, he like the others clutching his ears in pain.</p><p>The only upside to this situation is seeing Aizen's pained face as his show decided to crank up the volume.</p><p>I hear a loud thud as someone must've passed out. Blowing out your inner ear can do that to a person</p><p><em>Judging by Tersa's franticness</em> <em>it's Nnoitra</em>. <em>Good</em>.</p><p>with one eye open I watch as several of the fracción hit the ground like the Quinta. HELL, the screams are so powerful the one-way glass we'd hidden behind shatters! Revealing us completely to the suffering Arrancar(?) Human(?) Visored(?)</p><p><em>WHY AM I WORRIED ABOUT CLASSIFYING HIM WHEN I SHOULD WORRY IF I'LL BE DEAF AFTER ALL OF THIS!</em>?</p><p>After a minute more of the screaming I faintly hear Grimmjow scream," that's fuckin it! I'm cutting this banshee motherfucking string of metal! Right now!" And considering how weird all of this has been, I have no objections. Cutting it can't possibly worsen the situation.</p><p>Through the one eye I watch, Grimmjow shakily lifts his sword, going through with his aggressive solution. Just as he was throwing all caution to the wind and about to strike, the soul chain's screams abruptly ended. The loud chains suddenly change to a bone white color, only to burst seconds later. Leaving nothing behind but a bunch of white sand, much like the terrain of their land.</p><p>"WHAT IS THIS CRAZY ASS BULLSHIT!?" someone howls, my ears' ringing too loud to differentiate between the people in this room anymore.</p><p>I look from the chain sand to Ulquiorra and see the kid is almost back to his original form, the white emotionless tool of war Aizen loves.</p><p>And with what I hope is the last of this traumatizing event, the chain sand starts to move. Like someone was vacuuming it up, it started returning to Ulquiorra. more specifically the left side of his head.</p><p>I watch with (for the first time) fascination as the "sand" circles Ulquiorra's head like Saturn's rings before it starts to converge. Continuously circling around and around, while slowly melding together to take a solid form. The thing's speed and process is reminiscent of that of a 3D printer.</p><p>Soon it becomes clear what it is making. It's Ulquiorra's hollow mask fragment.</p><p>As it finishes taking shape it hovers right next to its original placement. Soon several strands of God know what anymore, extend from Ulquiorra's head and latch onto the helmet's insides. Dragging it down into place just as the hollow hole completes, like Ulquiorra's fate had just been sealed.</p><p>I watch as the black liquid stemming from his chest slowly halts to a stop. Ulquiorra's body finally turned the faucet off, thankfully. The star of the show remained completely still, on his knees with his head slumped forward. After several seconds the Fourth brings his right arm up to his newly formed hollow hole. Something, once again, protruding from within it.</p><p>Whatever it is Ulquiorra's hand doesn't hesitate in wrapping his fingers around it. pulling at it as we wait with bated breath. We watch as with a clench of his muscles, he pulls HARD. An impressive feat of strength considering all his body has been through in such a short time.</p><p>Out of the iconic hollow feature Ulquiorra pulls out a zanpakutō. His zanpakutō, Murciélago...or was it? Something seemed different about the weapon. It still had the light green braid and it's blade wasn't shorter or anything. No, it was a very subtle difference. The seppa still had the eye-like look and shape to it. But was it always black with a green outline?</p><p>The only sound in the whole vicinity is Ulquiorra's exhausted pants and several haggard coughs. Slowly Ulquiorra raises his head and I bite back a surprised gasp. It was very quick, easy to miss but his eyes were different for just a mere 2 seconds. Just before he blunk, his eyes' sclera were an emerald green with golden pupils.</p><p>I look around to see if I'm the only one to see that and I catch Harribel's eyes. She simply gives me a tiny silent nod, pushing the idea I've started losing my mind to the third most probable answer. Something in my gut told me we didn't revert Ulquiorra back to his original self. No, we'd brought some sort of much stronger version of Ulquiorra.</p><p>We watch, as with his iconic dead look Ulquiorra gets up with some difficulty. He goes to walk towards us but unlike his upper body, his lower half refuses to function. Getting at most a centimeter toward us before his knees give out and he falls. As a cruel joke from fate, Ulquiorra fell into a kneeling position, his sword probably the only thing holding his sweaty exhausted body up.</p><p>"Aiz- '' is all Ulquiorra's able to get out before his eyes roll up into the back of his head. Like one would expect after such a painful and draining transformation, the boy's body shut down.</p><p>We withhold cheering that this is the end of a horrible demonstration of just how sadistic science can be. We had to make sure we'd actually reached closing curtain.</p><p>My hopes are confirmed as the random arrancar sent in, the poor bastard, pokes the unconscious newly transformed Fourth. Shaking him just to make sure we're not going to enter phase 2 of that jump-scare Hell we just went through.</p><p>
  <em>It's over? It's finally TRULY OVER! YEEEEESSSSS</em>
</p><p>I almost want to cry tears of joy as I look at the beautiful sight of Ulquiorra, clad only in ruined boxers, lying unconscious on the floor. The right side of his face in a puddle of blood, some of his hair grossly just soaking in it. Whatever wasn't stuck to his face because of all the sweating he'd done that is. Yet, he had the most angelic look upon his face making the final addition all the more sad.</p><p>Two turquoise tears run down his face, staining his face to look as if he is constantly crying once again.</p><p>Never has something been so fitting</p><p>
  <em>Ironic really. The most emotionally stunted one out of all of us is the one marked with tears.</em>
</p><p>"Well, Szayelaporro. Excellent job. The first half of your assignment is complete. We'll test his abilities and power level at a later date. Deposit him in his room once you've made sure his condition is stable. Tousen, Gin. Let us go."</p><p>
  <em>Hell no! I'm learning whatever the hell this all was from glasses!</em>
</p><p>"Actually Aizen-sama, I'd love to get a briefing on exactly what happened. See if he earned himself a "Good job" sticker." I say as I put on my fakest smile ever.</p><p>
  <em>Got to keep up appearances. Can't let it all go to waste.</em>
</p><p>"Very well, resume your activities as you'd like my children. And have this room fixed." He walks out slightly stumbling, the effect of the Chain's screams having not worn off completely for the sociopath.</p><p>As soon as the door clicked shut, all of us remaining tried to gather our wits about ourselves. Several took to gathering up those that'd passed out or just numbly wandered out. Most likely off to contemplate their existence. Starrk gently patted Lilynette's head as Harribel carried her away, the little girl hollow absolutely devastated. The whole ordeal was too exhausting for her as she'd passed out. Tears still stained her cheeks leaving me feeling like the biggest asshole ever. Yammy (braver than any of us) carefully scooped up Ulquiorra, a worried look upon his face for the other half of the OBVIOUSLY one-sided friendship.</p><p>Soon the crowd petered out till only Starrk, Grimmjow and I remained.</p><p>We promptly turned towards Szayelaporro.</p><p>"What the absolute hell was that!?" We say in unison as we demanded answers</p><p>"I'M GLAD YOU ASKED!" the man says like a child on Christmas morning. He quickly sends commands to his many fracción to clean up and collect samples before leading us to a new area.</p><p>Something much appreciated as the smell of blood was overpowering everything. It actually made my head hurt and my stomach deeply upset.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>...Later…</strong>
</p><p>"So, you want to know what happened?" Szayelaporro says sitting comfortably on one of the communal sitting room sofas. His tone suggests the previous event happenings were simple to understand. As if that was math and the equation was 1+1.</p><p>"Ugggh, yeah! That's why I followed your ass and didn't go screaming into the night how I'm ruled by a sociopath much worse than I originally thought," Grimmjow says but the typical anger/ swagger is gone, it having been replaced with frustrated resignation.</p><p>"Well, what we all saw was what happens when you forcefully make a creature age and in turn undergo changes that happen though said years naturally all at once in less than half an hour.</p><p>The body isn't meant to age rapidly so it ain't pretty. Don't tell me you expected he'd just stretch did you? Just "poof" and done?</p><p>
  <strong>*Silence*</strong>
</p><p>"Oh my Aizen. YOU DID!?" The man burst into his typical psychotic laughter, the power so strong tears started forming in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Well, since you asked," A wicked smile took over his face, "The organs were forced to enlarge, stretch and shift during that procedure. Hence, all the vomiting. Luckily Ulquiorra already had ridiculous regenerative powers, I simply gave it a "boost". That's why so much blood was vomited up, the organs literally destroying and reshaping themselves made them bleed profusely... his struggling didn't help either. His bones and muscles snapping were so his height could return to what it once was. The twitching and constant spasming can most likely be attributed to his entire nervous system rewiring itself every few seconds. Listen, there was no order to make the process as painless as possible. I was told to fix him and that's what I did.</p><p>I kept him "alive" long enough so he'd reach his date of death." He looks at the chart he'd brought with him, flipping through several papers, "which luckily wasn't far off. Using his human DNA and several cross references later, it turns out he...died at 18." He tapped the paper.</p><p>"18? Aizen, that's young. Hell, I at least died at 28." Grimmjow said with a downcast look on his face.</p><p>"Seems he died at his father's grave...the area where his heart was, skewered. Instantaneous death most likely. Let's see and Ha! Apparently his corpse's cheeks were tear stained. However, I will admit I did not expect that last part. However, he did skip all three evolutionary tiers and a very recent branch in the evolution history of ours.</p><p>Listen, don't look at me like that," Szayelaporro pointed out, obviously in response to the bloodthirsty glare Starrk had directed at him, " If you want to be pissed, direct it at who's really at fault: Grimmjow!" Szayelaporro bravely got closer til he was in Grimmjow's face.</p><p>"You broke into my lab. You stole from my lab. You threw caution to the wind. You fucked with Ulquiorra's coffee. You didn't stop him from drinking it! I FIXED YOUR SHIT! I SAVED ALL Y'ALLS ASSES!" He jabbed his pen at his fellow Espada, "You've seemed to forget the law of this land: Weak die, Strong live. The living have no place in the World of Death. Well,that is unless it's food."</p><p>With a twirl Szayelaporro left the sitting room, leaving us in the aftermath of his huffy tantrum/ mic drop.</p><p>Starrk, who has been silent this entire ordeal murmurs under his breath, "he called for my help. I failed to protect someone I gave my word to...again." his head still down as he looked at his palms.</p><p>
  <strong>CRACK!</strong>
</p><p>I hear the sound of loud chunks of rubble smashing to the ground. I turn my head to see Grimmjow and a new hole in the room's right wall. I just sit and watch as he continues, new holes forming rapidly as he works his way down the wall. His angry muttering undecipherable.</p><p>I know I should stop him but, after everything that's happened I'm just going to let him work through his anger. I look over and see Starrk walk away, a destitute look in his eyes as he says something about Lilynette or naps.</p><p>I decide to follow his lead and decide, I'm done for the day and need to sleep if I want to continue the charade. As I reach the end of the hall I hear a certain destructive person scream, "I FUCKING HATE THIS GODDAMN PLACE"</p><p>I weakly chuckle and shake my head at the Espada's words.</p><p>
  <em>You're preaching to the choir, Sexta. You're preaching to the choir.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A Week later</strong>
</p><p>A week passed and Aizen had gotten his wish and more. Ulquiorra was back to his unquestioning subservient self only it seemed to a greater extent.</p><p>The man now had absolutely no regard for himself, claiming his body belonged to the Shinigami and whatever he desired.</p><p>The Espada tried several times after to rouse some sort of reaction from the man. Starrk tried the hardest to jog his memories. The man had prayed some smidge of the boy remained but it was for not. After seeing him snap his humerus upon Aizen's request he'd given up.</p><p>
  <strong>-3 months later-</strong>
</p><p>So now, we come to present day, everything back to the miserable norm they'd lived by for centuries.</p><p>I let out a deep sigh under my breath, as I fought either face planting or screaming in insanity.</p><p>
  <em>Another meeting and yet nothing of importance is discussed. Literally these "meetings" are just excuses to let Aizen hear himself talk for hours. The narcissist.</em>
</p><p>"And that'll be all my dear Espada." Aizen says, finally letting us go back to whatever shit we were doing beforehand.</p><p>I can't help but sigh as Ulquiorra walks by, missing the other version of him. He'd made Lilynette so happy.</p><p>
  <em>Well, maybe she'll like this new game I got...oh shit. Where is it?</em>
</p><p>I start digging through my pockets, only to come up empty every time.</p><p>
  <em>Did I drop it? It couldn't have been stolen.</em>
</p><p>I see Ulquiorra slowly walking by as I'd started retracing my steps.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he's seen it?</em>
</p><p>"Hey Ulquiorra you haven't seen a tiny rectangle with the words, 'Animal Crossing New Horizons' on it, have you?"</p><p>The shorter man stares at me with his typical blank stare. Half the time leaving you wondering if he'd even heard you in the first place.</p><p>"I believe I saw something of the sorts tumble out of your pocket during the meeting. I would suggest looking there."</p><p>"Thanks." I sonido back to my chair and he was right. Lo and behold the thing had slid out of my pocket. The game card had slid near the center of the table.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, it had to be out of reach.</em>
</p><p>I sigh as I brave whatever's hidden under the meeting table.</p><p>Just as I grab it I see something out the corner of his eyes directly under Ulquiorra's section of the table.</p><p>As I got closer I saw what it was. They were doodles and drawings. Some looked older than 2 months while others were fresher, like they'd been done during the meeting.</p><p>
  <em>But that can't be AH! That's what his hands were doing under the table. But that could only mean…</em>
</p><p>"Did you find it?" I hear someone playfully question.</p><p>I pop out from the table and see Ulquiorra leaning against the archway with a smile upon his face.</p><p>"Yeah...I guess I have."</p><p>Ulquiorra just nodded at me before walking away.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>- THE END-</strong>
</p><p>WE'RE DONE! MY BEAUTIFUL AND FAITHFUL READERS, thanks for sticking with this dumb bitch (finger jabs at myself)</p><p>
  <strong>I've been on a writing craze as of late. Just thinking of new shit. Recently got into my hero academia so not going to lie, I've been super hyped to publish a few I've been typing. I'm working on like 5 stories at once! Plus corona-virus has me stuck in my house and not much really to do.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>